Cabin Fever
by RangerKate
Summary: What happens when Stephanie finds herself trapped in a cabin with four Merry Men and no sugar?  S/R/B/L/T. Not friendly to Morelli though he's not really in it . Rating for smut, language and adult themes. Formerly Blizzard Buddies.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: All characters are property of Janet Evanovich (though I'm willing to take Ranger off her hands if she ever wants to give him up). I'm not earning any money for this. **

One day I was going to move far away from Jersey. Somewhere warmer, where snow wouldn't be a problem. Did they have tastykakes in Hawaii? I put the POS Toyota I was driving into gear and embraced the fact that until that day I was stuck here, suffering through Trenton's worst winter in sixty years.

I pulled onto the interstate wondering what Batman had put on the menu tonight. My trip up to the Rangeman Cabin had a twofold purpose. Firstly, I could avoid my mother and the Italian inquisition into just why I hadn't brought Joe to dinner with me. And secondly, I could eat without resorting to finding out just what was in that last unlabelled can in my pantry. I'm almost sure it was human food and not left over from when Bob was living with me. The freezing weather had meant that most of Trenton's lesser criminals had decided that a heated prison cell was preferable to running around, hiding out from me. For Christmas last week a guardian angel had arranged to pay my rent for the next two months, removing one of the immediate problems threatening to overwhelm me (It was kind of creepy how he seemed to know exactly what was going on with my life). It was a shame that I couldn't expect him to remove that other problem, by telling my mother just why Joe and I hadn't been seen in public together for the past 3 months.

Joe and I were in an 'off' phase at the moment. And by 'off' I meant that if he and his 'boys' came near me again, I was going to rip them off. Finding your boyfriend in bed with Terry Gilman will bring out those feelings in a woman. Shortly after this discovery, Joe had gone out of town on an assignment, and somehow the 'Burg grapevine had missed the whole thing. Now that Joe was back we were civilly avoiding each other, which means to say that Joe was staying away from me and the threats of violence he knew were simmering just below the surface. Hey, he wasn't stupid. He'd witnessed my divorce from the Dick. I'm almost positive that Ranger knew I was single though. See above ability to know exactly what was going on in my life. He hadn't stepped up from his usual kisses and caresses in the alley but then he also hadn't really had a chance to. A week after I found Joe and Terry doing the horizontal mambo, and 6 days after Joe had gone undercover, Tank had called me to say that Ranger had been deployed on a mission. He had arrived back on Christmas Eve after a thorough debriefing in Washington. I had hoped that he would stop by my apartment to give me a 'thorough debriefing', but no luck. With Joe risking life and limb if he ever dared to share breathing space with me and Ranger in the wind, it had been me and my shower massager for 94 long days. Not that anyone was counting. Certainly not me.

So here I was driving up to the Rangeman Cabin for dinner with Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester. Normally one of the guys would drive me but they were already up there for a week of skiing and snowboarding. The A-team had decided that they needed some R & R, so contractors and the second string were taking care of Rangeman with Hal and Cal in charge. They had invited me to come boarding with them, Lester was adamant that he could teach me in one afternoon, but I think that Bobby was relieved when I expressed my thoughts that I seemed to get into enough trouble with two feet firmly on the ground. As the medic, it would have been his job to patch me up again. Since the cabin was about two hours drive north, I was planning on staying the night in a spare bedroom. I could already picture the Rangeman caveman routine if I attempted to drive home at night, in the snow, on unfamiliar roads, after a glass of wine or two.

I pulled up the driveway and pressed the intercom. The gates swung inwards and I parked in the now open garage. Cabin? This was a cabin like Joyce Barnhardt was a human being. I mean sure the basic structures were the same but scratch the surface and you could not be more wrong. It was two storeys tall and screamed luxury. It seems that after years of crawling through jungles and marching through deserts that the guys had decided their roughing it days should only occur when ordered by the government. Not that I was complaining, the truth was I had been a little worried about having to shower using a boiler and a washcloth. I walked through the passageway into the living room and was swept into a Tank-sized bear hug, dropping my duffle bag on the floor.

"Hey Bomber! You made it!" he said, swinging me around and putting me back down.

"Tank! How was your Christmas?"

"You know, the usual. Spent time with the family and ate too much."

Lester's voice came from across the room as he came down the stairs in sweats and a painted on t-shirt, "Ate too much? Don't let the Bossman hear that or he'll send you to the gym. He's been on a major health-bent recently. I had to smuggle contraband Doritos in the back of one of the SUVs. You're lucky though that we've got plenty of wine and beer. Bobby refused to sign off on some of the guy's annual physicals unless he was allowed to bring it. Good to see ya, Beautiful", he said turning to me and kissing the top of my head.

We turned and went into the kitchen; well I assumed I was heading to the kitchen. I was following my nose to one of the most amazing things I'd ever smelt. Ranger and Bobby were hard at work. Ranger was stirring a pot of stew and Bobby was tidying up.

"Hey Steph. Dinner's almost ready. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"That'd be great, thanks Bobby. What is in _that_?" I asked, grabbing a spoon to steal some stew from the pot. I snuck up next to a smiling Ranger and made to put my arms around him. As soon as his guard was down, I went for the pot.

He chuckled. "It's mostly vegetables, Babe, and lean beef, herbs and spices. It's actually really good for you since..."

"SHH!" I cut in. "You're ruining it!" I swallowed the mouthful and heard myself moan in pleasure. The four men in the kitchen suddenly looked rather uncomfortable. Lester turned his groan into a cough, Tank seemed to have moved to behind the counter, Bobby looked relieved that he was still wearing an apron and Ranger let out an exasperated "Babe!"

"Sorry, sorry. So who made this? I think they're my newest favourite cook after Ella."

Ranger replied first "Bobby did most of it. It's his grandmother's recipe."

_A buff doctor who can cook? How on earth are you still single?_

Bobby smiled looking embarrassed as he handed me a wine glass.

"Wait. Out loud?"

"Babe."

"Meh. I stand by it." The guys laughed.

"Anything you need me to do? Set the table?"

"All taken care of", Lester said. "Dinner should be ready soon, so I'll show you your room in the meantime."

"Hmm... do I want to willingly go into a bedroom, alone, with the infamous Lester Santos?..." I pretended to ponder, teasing him.

"What I have in mind would take a lot longer than the five minutes we have, Beautiful" Lester retorted, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I laughed and followed him up the stairs. He'd grabbed my bag on the way through the living room. I'd been in the house for fifteen minutes and already I felt lighter and happier. I realised that I missed this. When Ranger was away, I always knew the guys were watching my back, but we never got to hang out together like we did when I was working at Rangeman. I loved all of them and I knew they felt the same about me. Not an undying, can't live without out you love, but love still the same. With them I felt safety, and warmth and acceptance, and yeh, sometimes, desire I thought as I felt my eyes drift down to Lester's ass...

"Earth to Steph!"

"What, sorry?"

"This is your room, Beautiful. Deep thoughts, huh? Anything I should know about?"

"N-n-oo. Nothing. I'm just going to freshen up before dinner. Long drive. I'll be downstairs in a few..."

I closed the door and gave myself a pep talk. I had to pull myself together. Just because it seemed like I hadn't had sex since dinosaurs roamed the Earth, was no reason to start ogling Lester. Just because I doubted Lester would mind if he knew I _was_ ogling him, doesn't mean that Ranger wouldn't be furious... Though what if Ranger _wasn't _furious? He'd seen how the A-team looked at me and it didn't seem to bother him in the way that it did if he saw other men checking me out... Stop Steph. You're just giving yourself hot flashes. I tore open my duffle bag, grabbed my hairbrush, tooth brush and some perfume and ducked into the ensuite. I finally took in my surroundings as I made myself more presentable. The bathroom was black and white marble, with a large spa tub dominating side of the vanity, and a shower big enough for two on the other side. I stopped to check out the shower. Multiple massage jets. Yep, if I could just keep it together for a few hours, I could make myself one happy camper. I exited and looked around the bedroom. A king sized wrought iron bed was in the centre of the room, covered in, were those Ella sheets? They were Ella sheets! Staying the night here was definitely a good idea. A walk in wardrobe, a chest of drawers and two bedside tables completed the room and I quickly hung up my clothes before heading downstairs.

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so please review if you think I should continue it. And apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Nope, they still belong to Janet and I will never make any money from my writing, this story or any other, in this lifetime or the next. I should probably mention that this is an adult story, written for adults with adult situations. Kiddies – tune out now! I've never written anything that I wasn't being graded on before so this is new for me. It's both easier and harder than I thought. And thank you guys so much for your reviews and alerts! My inbox was flooded. It's doing wonders for my mental state lol. Let's see if I know what I'm doing... Oh and I guess spoilers up until Book 16?**

Dinner was amazing, though of course there was no dessert. Ranger would disagree since berries and some sort of low-fat deli yoghurt/sour-cream concoction was provided. You know for years I'd listened to people tell me that fruit has natural sugars in it. I could categorically state that either my hormones were only satiated by sugar sugar or those were lies! Damn lies! The Hungarian hormones were still alive and kicking and tap-dancing on my libido to ensure it stayed awake. I hadn't had any sugar since breakfast this morning. With a bare cupboard and an under-nourished bank account, I had allowed myself one Boston Creme from Tasty Pastry thinking that that would be enough to get me through until an Ella dessert. What I hadn't known was that Ella was on holidays and Batman had taken it upon himself to stock the pantry for this little shindig.

I was quickly onto my second, no wait, third glass of wine. Knowing my non-existent alcohol tolerance, it was probably time to stop. Probably. We moved back into the living room and settled in to watch a DVD. The guys had brought some of their own collections to the cabin and there was an abundance of testosterone on offer. I mean, on offer in DVD form. Shit. I made some noise of assent when the movie was finally chosen, frankly when you've seen one rocket launcher blow up a fuel tanker, you've seen them all. The wine was going to my head and I was getting comfortably buzzed. I was lying on the couch between Ranger and Bobby. With my head in Ranger's lap, he was able to brush the curls from my forehead in an almost unconscious gesture. Bobby meanwhile was gently rubbing my sock-covered feet. The central heating in the cabin was warm enough that I was fine in my jeans and low-cut Wonder Woman tee, but my pedi wasn't the newest so the socks were staying on. Bobby stepped up the pressure and rubbed just under the ball of my right foot.

"Mmmmm", I moaned without opening my mouth. The vibrations must have gone straight through my skull into Ranger's lap, because quickly there were now five men in the room: Ranger, Bobby, Tank, Lester and Little Ranger. Not that Little Ranger was remotely little. My memories of the night he claimed on the De Cooch deal and the incredibly large piece of evidence now pressing into my head were reminding me of that. Big Ranger and Bigger Ranger? Hm, better. If I just turned my head slightly to the right, Big Ranger would be at just the right spot to take him into my mouth and show him just how pleased I was to see him, and who knows where that might lead... "Steph!" The annoying angel on my shoulder decided to butt in. "Group sex is BAD, remember! BAD! Like no more pineapple upside-down cake if your mother ever found out, BAD!" "And who exactly is going to tell her?" countered Devil Stephanie. I liked Devil Stephanie's line of thinking. There was some logic there. These guys probably knew more Black Ops secrets than the President, they could take the memory of a drunken, remote (well, far from Trenton, that's remote), cabin-based orgy to the grave, right? "And besides, then you wouldn't have to choose! Why pick between Ranger's mouth, Bobby's hands, Lester's hard body and Tank's giant cock (Girl, you know Lula wasn't exaggerating), if you don't have to", continued Devil Stephanie. Hmmm... "You know how embarrassed and uncomfortable you'd be in the morning. Sex changes things. You weren't raised to think about these things." Ohhh 'Burg guilt. Good Stephanie _was_ good. She and my mother could trade tips. "And are you forgetting that none of the incredible hunks in the room (Hey, I'm good, not blind), have expressed the slightest desire to participate in aforementioned orgy?" Damn. Good Stephanie was right.

It appeared that both Big Ranger and Bigger Ranger had missed this little exchange. Maybe their ESP didn't pick up on insane conversations between me and my conscience? Something to file away for later. Ok Stephanie, time for plan B. Group sex with mercenaries is out. What I need is a plan to get Ranger into my room later tonight. A few hours with the wizard and these hormones would be sent packing. I was sure of it. The man has skills. Hang on; does this make me a slut? Thirty seconds ago I was fantasising about an incredible Rangeman sandwich and now I was considering ways to seduce Batman. I stopped to think about this. Did I love Ranger? More than I wanted to admit. Did I love the rest of the A-Team? Yep, not as much as I loved Ranger, but yep. And what red-blooded woman wouldn't be thinking about this surrounded by this much testosterone? I mean if these guys could get the attention of Good Stephanie, what chance did I have? I was sugar-free and basically eligible to take a vow of chastity! No, there was definitely no harm in looking and thinking. "Damn Skippy!" butted in Devil Stephanie. Shhh... Back to Plan B. The kicker would be to not let Ranger remember just how many glasses of wine I'd had. I had to act sober. If he found out I was so tanked* I could barely think straight, I had no chance. Tanked! Mmmm... Tanked. I made a pun. I was punny! I couldn't help it, I started to giggle. And then I fell off the couch.

"You alright down there, Babe?"

"Super Batman. Just super." I could see four faces looking at me with bemusement.

"Care to share the joke, Beautiful?" asked Lester. I didn't hear him. I was already considering other new words to enter my vocabulary. Lestered? Bobbied? Rangered? Hmmm... Rangered. I mean there was already 'rogered' and who the hell was Roger anyway? Yep, Rangered was much better. I pictured myself going before the Macquarie Dictionary panel and arguing the benefits of its inclusion in the next edition. They'd added bootylicious, why not Rangered? I totally lost it and my giggles changed to full-on laughter.

"Ok, time to get you to bed", Ranger decided, scooping me up and heading for the stairs.

"Noooo... I'm sober I swear. I want to watch the rest of the movie. Please?" Wait hang on. Ranger was taking me to my room. This was a good thing.

"I don't think so, Babe."

"Well you know best, Batman", I said in my best contrite voice.

Ranger looked at me with suspicion. I never agreed with him this easily.

"What? Can't I ever agree with you?" I asked as he opened the door to my room.

A lesser man probably would have responded with a grunt of indecision. But this was Batman. He didn't grunt.

As he put me down in front of him I took the opportunity to reach up and thread my hands through his hair. I pulled him down for a searing kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip until he opened his mouth, his tongue finally duelling with mine. My hands skimmed down his chest to tangle in his t-shirt, while I ground my body against his still-present hard length. His breathing picked up and he deepened the kiss. He was definitely wearing too many clothes. I moved my hands further south to try and pull it off, but he pulled away.

"Playing with fire, Babe. You're in no condition for what I want to do to you."

"Ugh". Words were hard to come by right now. "No! You can't do this to me! I'm going to self-combust! I need you." I knew I sounded whiney but I'd already ruined my thong and the pressure from the heat building in my body made this feel life-and-death. "Please, Carlos."

Using his name caused him to reconsider. I never used his name.

"I'm going to hear you scream my name before the night is through", he ground out laying me down on top of the covers. He followed me down kissing and sucking the skin above my neckline before pulling my shirt off me. He slowly moved lower tonguing and then sucking my nipples through my bra. I could hear moans and gasps and assumed they were coming from me as I writhed on the bed trying to keep up as much contact as possible.

"Are you still on the pill, Babe?"

No need to ask how Batman knew what medication I was on. He just knew these things.

Fuck. "Nn-o-o. I stopped *gasp* taking it. It was making me *gasp* fat."

Ranger raised his head from my breasts. "Babe" he dead-panned looking into my eyes to let me know just how crazy he thought my fat fears were. At lease I assumed that's what he meant. With Ranger 'Babe' could mean just about anything.

He placed his hands on either side of me and pushed off the bed heading for the door.

"Nooo! Where are you going?," I almost screamed. Volume control was not high up on my list of concerns at the moment.

He came back, reached down and gave me a swift kiss on the lips. "Relax, I just need to get some condoms. I bet Lester's got some."

"And you don't?"

"My last intel had you on the pill, Babe."

"Bring the box!"

"Babe."

I jumped up, found my black lace babydoll from Victoria's Secret in my duffel bag, stripped and put it on. I was a firm believer in the seductive power of lingerie. And its ability to distract from other things, like cellulite. I settled on top of the covers in what I hoped was a seductive pose. Minutes passed and I started to wonder if Ranger had been able to find them. My nipples were now aching as much from cold as arousal. I slipped between the covers to wait for Ranger, and fell asleep, dead to the world.

**Author's Note: Someone asked if I can give you a hint as to who Stephanie ends up with. When I know, you'll know. Though at the moment I don't see why she should have to choose, and I'm considering trying to talk her into that line of action. We'll see if she's persuadable. So if multiple partners grosses you out, you might not want to keep reading. Though again, I'm making this up as I go.**

***I'm not sure if the word "tanked" is language transferable? In Australia it's something young adults say when they're really drunk e.g. I'm so tanked or I'm so wasted. **

**And of course Ranger would have his own condoms, but I needed to get him out of the room for a few minutes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you again for your reviews and alerts! They make my day. It's nice to know that some people think like I do. So Yada Yada Yada, I own nothing, Janet owns all of these characters and my bank account will attest to the fact that I'm not being paid.**

I work up alone in my bed. And unfortunately my head was achy but that was it. Damn. Some kind but misguided soul had left a bottle of water and a vitamin B tablet on the bedside table. Well it was no 'cure' but it would have to do. I downed the tablet with half of the water and immediately felt better. I must have slept late enough that most of the tiny men in my head with jackhammers had been called to another worksite.

I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. Despite being in a shower designed for intense pleasure, I hurried and quickly washed my hair before stepping out. I'd feel more comfortable at home with my detachable shower massager. And maybe Herbert Horsecock. Just because I hadn't felt the need to use him before, didn't mean that I'd forgotten about him. And I was getting desperate. Where had I stashed him? I went over to the wardrobe and pulled out my new jeans, and a dark blue v-neck sweater which brought out the blue in my eyes. Add my new lacy red Victoria's Secret set (my Christmas present to myself), my boots and 2 coats of mascara and I was almost good to go. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail, and started putting clothes back into my duffle bag. As I was heading out of my room my stomach growled loud enough to wake the dead. Maybe I should have breakfast before I left?

Dumping the bag in the lounge room, I headed into the kitchen. The guys weren't here. They must have hit the slopes already. That made me feel a little sad, I'd hoped they would at least say goodbye. I opened the pantry and found a box of Shredded Wheat which seemed to be the breakfast cereal of choice. Leaning against the marble counter, I added some milk and then stared at the result hoping to absorb it directly by osmosis. That would at least mean I was saved the trauma of having it hit my tastebuds. With my eyes closed I quickly shoved a spoonful into my mouth. No, this was so not going to work. I checked the clock on the microwave. 9:30 am. If I hurried I could get breakfast from the MickeyD's drive-through I had spotted last night on the interstate. And if I missed that there was always lunch. Everyone knows that their buns are packed full of sugar. A noise to my right alerted me to the fact that someone had entered the kitchen.

Ranger walked in wearing a painted on black tee and tight black cargos. Mmmmm... Now there were some buns I could sink my teeth into. If I could just get him to turn around...

"You look like you're considering eating me for breakfast," he chuckled coming over to put his hands around my waist.

"Mmm...What happened to you last night?"

"Sorry Babe," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I had to help the guys batten down the hatches. By the time I got back to you, you were out like a light."

"Batten which hatches?"

"Wow, you were really asleep. The largest blizzard in the East Coast's history hit last night. We're snowed in."

"WHAT?" Oh no. This was not happening. I was not stuck in a cabin with four of the hottest men on the planet and major sugar cravings. Oh, who was I kidding? Of course it was happening. I'm Stephanie Plum.

"Relax Babe. We've still got power and water and enough food to last a week or so."

"A WEEK!"

"It might be less. It's hard to tell at the moment, the snow drifts are so large."

At the other end of the kitchen was the breakfast bar, separating the kitchen from the dining room. I took this as my cue to collapse onto one of the bar stools. There was no telling how much longer my legs would hold me. What had happened to 'Always be around of your surroundings'! Did this not count? Were you allowed to not check the weather forecast when you were on vacation? Were your surroundings not important if you were staying in a fortified cabin which probably held more security features than the White House with four highly-trained ex-military men and their personal arsenal of weapons, legal and otherwise? Calm down, Steph. Take a deep breath. This was not Ranger's fault. It's not like he planned this. Just because you suggested coming over for dinner on Friday night and he said that Saturday would be better...

"What about Rex, Babe? Do you want me to call Hal and have him stop by your apartment? He can bring Rex back to Rangeman."

"No need. He's staying with Valerie and the kids. Mary Alice needs to keep a diary about something she looked after during the holidays, and we agreed that Rex was far more interesting than a house plant." I was initially worried about sending Rex to the Kloughn residence. Rex was a free spirit like me. I was concerned that Val and Angie might try to get Rex to behave in a certain way with structured playtime and a healthy diet. Once I was made aware that it was Mary Alice's job to look after Rex I relaxed. No way was Valerie going to interfere with an assignment set by a teacher.

Tank ambled into the kitchen wearing black ski pants and started unbuttoning his jacket. I was beginning to see his hard chest and abs under a painted on white singlet. The colour only served to emphasise his chocolate brown skin. He looked delicious.

"No good, Rangeman. We're well and truly stuck. I could try to get the driveway and doors cleared but I don't think it'll be easy, and you know how good I am at plowing."

_I'll bet you are._

Two heads turned towards me. Shit. Time to cover this up.

*Cough*. "Well of course you would be. With all that upper body strength...and stamina..."

"He'd be using the mini snow plow in the garage, Babe."

"Yeh... but he'd need to manoeuvre it, right? And that would take some energy. And knowledge of how to put big things in small spaces."

"Ah-huh. Look man, I wouldn't bother. I mean even if we get that cleared now, all the roads are blocked. We're fairly isolated up here. They'll send the crews to the cities and then suburbs first. At the moment, it's a lot of energy for nothing and there are more storms forecast for tonight. I'm going to use the office to check in with Control and find out if Trenton copped any of this."

"Sure thing, Bossman. I'll be sparring with Bobby in the gym."

I took this opportunity to scour the kitchen for sugar. It had to be here in some form. This was America. Hell, this was Jersey! I was certain that if an area of land this size existed in New Jersey that was sugar-free, the ground would open up and swallow it. I trawled through the fridge and freezer. Fruit? Vegetables? What kind of sick joke was this? Oh! The pantry. I preferred my coffee like my men: tall, dark and strong. That wasn't to say that there wouldn't be any sugar in here for other people. I pawed through the shelves, throwing boxes on the ground. It seems that these men felt that sugar was for the weak and sugar in their coffee was a personal affront to their manliness. There just wasn't any here. Fuck. Fuck Fuck.

I know! The car! I must have gotten some in a drive-through bag. Dunkin' Donuts did that all the time, and I was there all the time. I grabbed my keys from my duffle bag and ran down the passageway to the garage. There were going to be sugar packets on the floor of my car, and I was going to down them like pixie stix. Scouring the car top to bottom, I let out a little shriek. There was no garbage here. The car was new! My last one had exploded not two weeks ago care of a falling Christmas tree, some lighter fluid, a joint and the song 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' (Don't ask). There hadn't been enough time for any garbage to accumulate. Oh God, I thought collapsing on the back seat. I was going to die.

**Author's Note: It's a bit shorter than the other two chapters, but I wanted to stop here. Steph seems to be on board (at the moment the poor girl would agree to anything). Ranger, however, is being difficult. But I think I may have a way to convince him...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I now finally get it when authors say that reviews are like oxygen to writers. It's so true. Thank you all for your reviews and alerts, they've made my weekend and they're the reason I managed to get this chapter out today. 786 visitors! To me that sounds insane! **

**Warnings for smut, language and innuendo . And once again, the characters are all JE's.**

Ok, Steph. Calm down. You need to think clearly. At that moment my stomach let out a huge growl. It appeared that staring at a bowl of cardboard wasn't enough to actually feed the beast. I needed sustenance. At this point anything processed would do: Poptarts, Twinkies, Snickers... Ah-huh! Doritos! I needed to find Lester. If anyone in this prison had access to junk food it would be him.

Closing up my car, I went back into the living room. I was just in time to see Lester emerging from a passageway tucked under the stairs. He'd obviously been working out. A light sheen of sweat covered his well-defined, mocha-latte pecs and abs, and his basketball shorts were hanging low on his hips. Like all Rangemen he had an 8-pack and a body that would make a nun reconsider her vows. And he smelled amazing. Like sweat and musk and man. He pushed his fringe off his forehead and ran his hand through his short jet black hair giving me a patented-Lester smirk.

"See something you like, Beautiful?"

I felt my mouth close and re-open doing a stellar fish impression. At his point, I was sure I was drooling. "I was just looking for you, Chester." I coughed. "I mean, Lester."

"Rea-lly?", he asked playfully.

"Ah-huh. I need you to give it to me Lester. I need it so badly." My voice was low and pleading. I was begging but I didn't care.

Lester came towards me, closing the gap in a few strides. "And what is it you need, Bombshell?" he asked, bringing his hand up to caress my cheek, his own voice rough and husky. His eyes seemed to be burning holes into mine and his own need was obvious.

Oh god. I needed to keep my eyes on the immediate prize. "Doritos! You have them!"

"You need Doritos?" he asked, deflating.

"I'm dying Lester. I need junk food. My body is going into shock from a lack of trans-fats and fructose syrups! Please, Lester? Please?"

He chuckled. "Alright, Beautiful. Follow me to my room. I've got just the thing to make you feel really good."

_I know that! But at the moment I need a Tastykake._

Now he was full on laughing. "You just say the word, darling and I'm all yours." He pushed open the door to his room. It was similar to mine except the bed seemed larger and there was an armchair in the corner facing the bed. Perfect for throwing your clothes over, or watching as the bed's occupants fucked like rabbits. Woah! Where had that come from? These Hungarian hormones were not lying down.

I pulled my mind back to the present. Lester was bending over to retrieve something from under the bed. My eyes were fixed on his tight Cuban butt. He was so much like Ranger, but yet so different. He was slightly smaller and quicker to smile. His constant winks and flirtatious comments had always made me wonder what he thought about me. After the conversation downstairs I was sure that they weren't just designed to tease me. Was he actually interested? I'd heard about his reputation from the guys at Rangeman, but that didn't scare me off in the slightest. After Ranger and Joe I knew the benefits of an experienced lover. Ew, Joe needed to get out of my head. There wasn't enough room in it at the moment what with Ranger tongue demanding entrance to my mouth as Lester's hands rubbed and pinched my nipples. Bobby's nimble fingers were undoing the button on my jeans, while Tank was sitting in the chair in the corner lazily stroking his massive member with a small smile on his face. I moaned.

"Uh, Bomber? You ok there?"

"Fine, Les." When did my voice become so breathless? "What have you got for me?"

He straightened up with a supermarket bag in his hands. "Well I'm more of a savoury man, myself. I don't have much of a sweet tooth, though I'm sure you'd taste so sweet that I'd make an exception." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I barely noticed and snatched the bag from his hands. Pringles, Doritos, and a box of Tastykakes!

"See, Beautiful! I thought of you when I was choosing my contraband. I didn't think that you'd be here this long what with the blizzard, but I knew that Bossman wouldn't have anything approaching what us mere mortals think of as dessert. Of course, I didn't end up giving them to you last night, since you seemed to be busy, or was that, getting busy?"

I ignored his leer. All of my energy was focused on that box. It looked familiar, yet instead of bringing up memories of comfort and satisfaction it was invoking thoughts of riots and irate stock-boys.

"Lester, THIS IS THE SUGARFREE VERSION!"

He looked at the box. "Why the hell would anyone make sugar free cake?" he asked incredulously. At my silence, he looked back up at me. "I'm sorry, Steph..." Still no response. "You alright, Beautiful? You're looking a little strung out there..."

"No, I'm not fine, Les. I'M SO HORNY!" I screamed. We stared at each other in shock. I was the first to react. Mortified, I grabbed the tube of Pringles and sprinted to my room, locking the door. It wouldn't actually keep any of the Merry Men out but hopefully it would buy me some privacy. Stripping off, I headed into the bathroom. Shower, bath, shower, bath. Pffft Who had time for a bath?

I turned on the taps, adjusted the temperature and stepped under the spray. I was so on edge that I knew this wouldn't take long. I soaped my body up with the Bvlgari shower gel I had *borrowed* from Ranger's apartment months ago. Tossing the loofah aside, I closed my eyes and ran my hands over my achingly-heavy breasts. I pinched and pulled my nipples, pretending my hands were Ranger's before slowly moving my hands further south, caressing my stomach and gliding over my abdomen. I started to play with my clit and my fantasy kicked up a notch. I drove first one, then two fingers into my grasping channel and moved so one of the side jets was spraying directly on my clit. Dream Ranger gasped out "Keep watching her. She's so beautiful when she cums." In my fantasy I looked up directly into Lester's darkened eyes... and I did just that.

I had slid down the tile wall my legs unable to support me. I sat there and let the spray wash over me as I caught my breath. I was certain that the scream I'd let out as I'd orgasmed had be audible right through the house. Oh well, there was nothing I could do about that now. I pushed myself back up the wall and turned off the taps. I dried off again and rubbed some of Mr Alexander's amazing frizz-free serum through my hair. I may have had trouble paying my rent but I made sure I always had some of this with me. It was the only thing keeping me from resembling the swamp thing.

I pulled on the silk robe I had found on the back of the bathroom door. Ella may not have stocked the pantry, but judging by the robe and the sheets, she had prepared the house before she'd left for her holidays. The robe was sapphire blue and just my size. I felt sinfully sexy. God, I loved Ella. I could have gotten dressed again, but thanks to my earlier fantasy in Lester's room, I'd already ruined my panties. I wasn't overly worried about having to ration my clothes but I knew I would have to be careful. I hadn't packed for a week. I'd packed for overnight. Okay a Jersey girl's overnight, which meant a regular woman's three days. Okay, five days. Maybe a week if said woman took the time to use the laundry I'm sure existed somewhere in the basement. It wasn't my fault! I hadn't known what the cabin would be like, so I hadn't known what to bring, so I'd brought it all. What if we'd gone out to dinner last night? I'd brought two dresses, a nice top and pair of jeans and a pair of FMPs for that possibility. A Jacuzzi? I'd brought my bikini. A shack with five stretchers and a tin of baked beans? I'd brought sweats and tees. A horny Ranger who tied me to the bed and made me scream for hours? I'd brought my black corset and a selection of bras, thongs and lingerie that would make the Victoria's Secret at Quakerbridge Mall look like a picked-over outlet store. A girl should always be prepared.

Now that I had calmed down a little, I decided to take stock of the situation. I knew that the shower jets were no replacement for a social orgasm but for the mean time it was working okay. I still hadn't eaten so I pounced on Lester's Pringles. I'd make it up to him later. As the salty goodness hit my tongue, I decided that I should try and stay in my room for a while. Maybe that would help me to resist temptation. I'd brought a magazine with me to the cabin but I hadn't had a chance to look at it yet. And it was in my bag, which at the moment was sitting near the passageway to the garage. Sigh. I was going to have to get dressed. But I was so comfortable. Unless I just snuck downstairs like this? Ranger would be in the office dealing with the aftermath of the storm in Trenton, Tank and Bobby were supposed to be sparring and the last time I'd seen Lester, he would have been getting ready to shower after using the gym. I could risk it.

I unlocked my door, headed down the hall and was just starting my descent of the stairs when I heard a gasp and a groaned out "Shit, Baby!" It seemed that Tank had decided he was done with the gym and had chosen that moment to walk under the stairs, back into the living room. And of course he'd heard me, looked up on reflex and through the gaps between the stairs, he'd been able to see straight through to my freshly shaved pussy. All of the relief left over from my shower was gone and judging by the tent in Tank's sweat pants, I wasn't the only one in need of another one. Equal parts embarrassed and aroused, I continued down the stairs.

"Sorry, Tank. I just had a shower and my clean clothes are down here." I pointed to the duffel bag trying to be nonchalant though I knew my face was ten shades of red.

He wasn't having any of it. He picked up my bag and brought it over to me, looming up and filling my space. There was a time when that would have terrified me, but now that I knew him and trusted him, Tank's size and potential power over me just seemed incredibly erotic. "It sounded like a nice shower. _Very_ relaxing." His voice was deep and husky and sent bolts of arousal straight to my core. "You know, next time you need a relaxing shower, you should call me. I'm _very_ good in the shower."

If I was Connie or Mary Lou I may have had something witty or flirtatious to say in reply. But unfortunately I was me and my brain cells seemed to have gone on vacation when all my blood decided it needed to pool just south of my belly. I moaned as grabbed the bag and ran upstairs.

**Author's note: So I've got most of the rest of the next chapter planned out but not penned yet. Remember reviews are like oxygen, food AND water to me, they keep me going, and constructive criticism is certainly appreciated. And thanks to OneTartBabe and obedientwriter for their help. You ladies rock.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I didn't like the title so I'm changing it. I've kept it as both for now so that some of you won't wonder why you're receiving update alerts to a story you've never heard of.**

**Thanks once again to all those who reviewed. I've just started a new job and I'm finding it hard to want to sit in front of a computer after a whole day of doing just that. I promise I'll try and keep updating regularly. If you want to help me keep my promise, there's nothing better and more motivating than waking up the next morning and having my inbox flooded with reviews. Even if you're just writing that you enjoyed the chapter, it lets me know that there is a point to writing this down and not just playing out this story in my head.**

**Warnings for smut, language and innuendo . And once again, the characters are all JE's.**

_Previously..._

_If I was Connie or Mary Lou I may have had something witty or flirtatious to say in reply. But unfortunately I was me and my brain cells seemed to have gone on vacation when all my blood decided it needed to pool just south of my belly. I moaned as grabbed the bag and ran upstairs. _

Running from Lester and now Tank, what the hell was this? Fit camp? The only exercise that I wanted at the moment, the horizontal kind, seemed to be the only one I wasn't getting.

I let out a frustrated groan as I closed my door and proceeded to open my bag. All of my clothes came back out and found their places in the wardrobe. I even picked up the clothes that I'd left scattered all over the floor before my shower. Of course they wouldn't have been scattered all over the floor if I had been smart enough to change before my trip downstairs. Though if I'd done that I wouldn't have known about Tank's shower skills and how keen he was to offer me a demonstration...

I shivered. The point of the shower had been to relive my sexual tension, but at the moment I didn't think I could be wound more tightly. Where was that damn magazine? I'd *borrowed* it from Lula when she left it in the bonds office. Hey, I was barely managing to feed myself at the moment what with the lack of skips, how on Earth was I going to justify spending potential TastyPastry money on finding out whether orange or pink was the new black? Lula had guessed it was me though since there weren't too many suspects, but I was grateful that she didn't put up much of a fight. She said that she was finished with it and that maybe it would "help my repressed skinny white ass". According to Lula I was the only thirty-something year old woman in Trenton who didn't carry a gun or use a vibrator. Hey, I sometimes carried a gun; it was the bullets that were the problem. Lula had been in a much better mood these last few months. She was seeing someone who she said enjoyed stroking _her_ pussy and she no longer flinched when anyone said CAT scan, cataracts, catfish or CAT boots. I was glad for her and it also meant that I wasn't feeling guilty about finding Tank appearing in my fantasies. I found the magazine in a side pocket and made myself more comfortable by settling against the headboard. Why did Lula think this was going to help? It was just a copy of Cosmo. Ah, the annual Sex Edition. Wonderful.

I flicked to the first feature article: _Popular Fantasies and Women Who Live Them_. Tessa from Oregon and her husband had a thing for swinging. Meh, sex with strangers didn't do it for me. I still felt that sex should be grounded in love and affection. It seemed to be one of the only things from my upbringing that had stuck with me. Heidi from Florida was into role playing. Now this I could get into: being bent over Ranger's desk like a slutty secretary in fishnets, a micro-skirt and a see-through blouse while he fucked me rough and hard. Or maybe I could surprise Bobby in the infirmary back at Rangeman? I bet they had a naughty nurse's costume at Pleasure Treasures...

Repressed? Who, was repressed?

Alice from California was part of a _ménage à trios_, she had two men who loved her servicing her needs every day. Oh, jackpot. I thought back to high school French. Was there such a thing as a _ménage à cinq_? A household of five? I pictured living with my guys on a permanent basis. Waking up with Lester's leg draped over mine, his hard cock pressed against my ass and his hand fondling my breasts. Cooking in the kitchen with Bobby and stopping to lick and suck the pasta sauce from his fingers while Ranger trailed bites and kisses down my neck. Conserving water by finding out just how good Tank's shower skills were... Wait, when did they become _my_ guys? Oh, that was so not important right now. What was important was making this happen. I mean if Bobby was interested and all of them were willing to share... Sigh. That second one was a very big if.

The little devil on my shoulder was back, "Pfft. What do you care if a _ménage à cinq_ is really a 'thing'? Be a trailblazer. A leader, not a follower. And you know you have to _actually_ do those things to not be sexually repressed, right?"

This was met with the sound of crickets. "Wait. Where's the other one? You know, the 'good' one?"

"She put in for a transfer a few hours ago. Something about this thing being rigged. She said that between you being surrounded by four gorgeous men willing to fuck you senseless and being horny out of your mind, there was no way in hell of her ever talking you into keeping your legs crossed. Plus the fact that the odds are higher that Joyce Barnhardt will join a convent than you ever deciding that cooking, cleaning and burping babies is what you want out of life. Why don't you proposition them? Sure, it's not traditional, but then what about you is? You're a bounty hunter for heaven's sake."

Ugh, I had to get this out of my head. I was never going to work up the guts to proposition them so what did it matter if it was what I wanted?

Time for the next article. _50 Adventurous Sexual Positions_. Oh, I so did not need this right now. I was already so aroused I was drenched. Think of cooking, think of cleaning, think of working at the button factory, think of anything except modifying number 18 - sucking Ranger dry while Tank filled me to bursting, directing my movements, giving up all control. Oh, number 47 looked good. The last few ideas were for threesomes. Did I want to try anal sex again? I hadn't enjoyed it the first time, but then I hadn't enjoyed much with the Dick. I had a feeling that with these men, my pleasure would come first. And second. And then I could experience what it was like to be completely filled with a large cock in all three holes...

Next article, next article. I was becoming a nympho. _Viagra Improved Our Sex Life._ That's what I needed! Not Viagra obviously, but medication! This was clearly a medical problem, there would be something out there to help right? I needed to speak to Bobby. But first, I should probably get dressed. Once bitten, twice shy. I wonder if Bobby liked giving hickeys? Ranger was very into using his mouth and tongue, wherever, whenever and however he could. No, Steph! Focus. Ok, clean panties.

I had a look through the drawer and couldn't decide on a pair. The bra I had on was a deep blue and none of the clean thongs I had were the same colour. I hated wearing mismatched underwear. It was a holdover from my E.E. Martin days. I could change my bra? I had a look at the options. The corset would be really obvious under this sweater. And the red one was really thin. My nipples were rock hard and they'd show right through if I wore it now. I pictured Bobby sitting me down to have a chat, my breasts giving away all chance I had of pretending that he wasn't affecting me. The black bra would give some coverage. And it had matching panties. They were my uniform panties with Rangeman emblazoned across my ass, but it wouldn't matter right? They only one who'd know that I had them on would be me. Black it was. I cleaned up in the bathroom, redid my hair and pulled on my old/new outfit. I hoped Bobby was alone; telling him why I wanted to speak to him was going to be really embarrassing.

I was in luck. Bobby was lying on the sofa in the living room, channel surfing. I was so glad that we still had power. It was like life was normal in here. Except I couldn't leave and was two seconds away from ripping off my clothes and begging someone to fuck me. I shook my head to focus it, unfortunately Bobby noticed.

"Are you alright, Bombshell? Did you hit your head? You look a little dazed. You might have a small concussion."

"Actually Bobby, I do need to use your medical expertise. Can we go somewhere to talk?"

Bobby led the way to his room, which was across the hall from mine and a mirror image of Lester's. He motioned to the bed and I sat down on the edge while he picked up a medical kit from his wardrobe. He pulled the chair over and sat in front of me, waiting for me to speak.

I could do this. Just hard and fast like a band-aid. And sex with Lester. "I need you to take care of my arousal," I blurted out. That came out wrong, but oh so right. To say he was shocked was an understatement. It was all over his face, but then quickly replaced with lust.

"Well, you can't be a good doctor without _very_ good hands. They're much more effective than a shower massager," he smirked. "Though I'd rather use them in a different way on a _very bad_ girl," he added. The thought of Bobby spanking me while he told me how naughty I was, sent me over the edge. I was wound so tightly that I managed to orgasm from the subconscious friction I'd been generating using my jeans.

"Shit, Bomber. Did you just cum? My God, you're so fucking beautiful when you let go," he breathed.

"See!" I wailed. "This is why I need you!" I was a woman on the edge of sanity.

"Ok," Bobby said, clearing his throat. "I can see that there's a story here. Would it help you if you lay down? Then you could tell me without looking at me."

I considered it. I lowered myself down onto his pillows. I could smell his aftershave and it was driving me nuts. I knew that talking like this would be incredibly erotic and decided against it. I pulled myself back up and tried to think of how to start.

"Do you remember when I was working at Rangeman during the whole Stiva thing?"

Bobby frowned. I don't think he considered my being kidnapped and almost murdered a 'thing'. I had to keep talking before he could derail my progress.

"Do you remember how I was a little jumpy and had trouble focussing?"

"Mmm..."

"I was off sugar. Like I am now."

"So going off sugar makes you lose your ability to concentrate?" he asked, shaking his head a little. "I don't think I'm getting this, Bomber."

"Ok, it's like this. There are two things, not people, in the whole world that I rank above all others - sex and sugar. If I don't feed my sugar hormones, they don't just back down. Those babies are adaptable, they're resilient. They're like..," I was stumbling for words. "They're like the Black Ops-Superheroes of the hormone world. If they don't get what they want they change the plan. They become sex hormones. And I become an incredibly horny woman able to break men with my never-ceasing need."

"Break?"

"The last time this went down, Morelli locked himself in the guest room. He thought six times that night and twice before work was excessive." I looked away, blushing.

I thought I heard Bobby mutter, "If you're limp-dicked you join the Navy."

"Sorry?"

"I asked, can any man generate this craving? The last time that it happened did you feel attracted to Vinnie, for example?"

"Oh God, NO!" I spat out. Ew, just the thought was grossing me out.

"Sorry Hon, I'm just trying to figure out how much of this is mental."

"Mental? Oh my God, I'm crazy! I knew it!" I wailed.

"You need to calm down, Steph. Obviously there is something biological going on here that's driving your needs. But at the same time you're still discerning what arouses you and what doesn't. That's very important, it means that you're still in control. I honestly don't think that there's anything medical that I can do for you though, what were you hoping for?"

I tamped down the voice that wanted to scream that I was hoping he would take me from behind as I held onto the headboard. "A pill or a shot?" was what I managed to blurt out.

Bobby chuckled. "I can safely say that if a pill exists that deliberately _lowers_ female libido, it's being kept very quiet. Of course birth control pills can have that result as a side-effect. Are you on the pill?"

I shook my head. "I stopped taking it after Joe and I broke up. I was only using it as a back up anyway. I always insisted that he use condoms, and a good thing too, who knows where he went while we were together and apart?" I said sadly.

Bobby had clearly heard about the break up as he didn't ask any questions. He did say though that he thought that that had been a smart move on my part. "I always insist that the guys use rubbers whenever they're with someone they don't trust completely. And it's worked – even Lester's clean as a whistle." Bobby smiled, trying to lift my mood. "Have you thought about other birth control methods though?"

"I didn't like taking the pill. It was something that I had to remember every day. I wouldn't like to use it as a sole method."

"What about a three month shot? The possible side effects are pretty similar and I can do it now if you want."

I'd read about injections and had been keen to try it out if there was a need. But now it was free. Wait... now?

"Bobby, why the hell do you have birth control shots in your emergency bag?" he was already rifling through it.

He laughed. "Freebie from the drug company. Apparently I order too much morphine and gauze and they're trying to get us to diversify our inventory. I meant to pack a vial of liquid antibiotics but I grabbed the wrong jar."

"Alright. Let's do it." I started rolling up my sleeve, getting ready for the injection. Bobby was watching me out of the corner of his eye as he went into the ensuite to wash his hands and ready the syringe.

"Uh, Bomber. The needle doesn't go in your arm...," he called out from the bathroom.

"Oh... Oh! Ok, then." I knew my face was about five shades of red. I stood up and removed my jeans. I decided to leave my panties on; he could just pull them aside. I got back onto his bed and was on hands and knees when he came back into the room.

I was on all fours, with Rangeman blazed across my ass, and I know that the evidence of my earlier orgasm was obvious in my damp panties and the smell now permeating the air.

"Fuck, Baby. Where did you get those?" Bobby forced out, his voice hoarse with need. He ran his hands over my ass before slipping his fingers under the sides, lifting them and gliding them across the skin he found under there. He headed south to my pussy and brushed the edges, not quite giving me what I wanted. I was quickly adding to the dampness already on my panties.

As I moaned out he stuck the syringe into me.I gasped and almost had a mini-orgasm from the pleasurable pain. My arousal and Bobby's proximity was pushing me to the edge.

I was barely coherent and all I could think about was Bobby's hard cock. I could feel it through his pants pressing into my thigh. Then I thought I heard Lester say, "Hey man, we need your opinion on something...". As I was trying to grasp what was happening, the door pushed open and in walked Lester, Ranger and Tank.

**Author's Note: Yep, I'm evil aren't I?** I'll try and update soon. And as a disclaimer – the only serving family members I have are actually in the Navy and I respect and appreciate the work that they and all servicemen and women do. It was just a Navy (Joe)/Army (Rangeman) bit of rivalry. Love and Hugs (you can show me your love by reviewing), Kate. Oh and hints for what Bobby can call Steph are most welcome. He seems to steal everyone else's nicknames for her lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: OMG guys, DAY-UM. I've never received this many reviews for a chapter before. So I've foregone some sleep and 5 days before I thought I'd get to write this, I give you... voila! Smut.**

**Also I have no idea how long contraceptive injections take to work so I'm taking the liberty of pretending that they're instantaneous.**

**See previous chapters for warnings and disclaimers. Enjoy!**

It seemed like time stopped. It was Lester, in true Lester-fashion who elected to break the silence, "Well I was going to ask you if it seemed as if Steph was acting like a wanton goddess lately, but I can guess what your answer would be..."

This knocked Ranger out of his stupor, "Care to explain Brown?"

He coughed to clear his throat, "Steph came to me for my, uh, medical expertise."

"Well she certainly came alright. Playing doctor, huh?" Lester said, wiggling his eyebrows.

By this stage I had shifted so I was facing the doorway, with my legs tucked under my right side. I was still horny as hell, but my mind had cleared enough to process the situation. I still had no idea what to say though so I decided to borrow a page from the Rangeman manual and keep my mouth shut.

"It wasn't exactly like that. She's off sugar."

This prompted two confused expressions and one irate one. Ranger was pissed.

"So you decided to take advantage of her?"

"I wish somebody _would_," I muttered. Wow. Thirty seconds. That was almost a personal best. It didn't seem to matter though, since the alpha males were ignoring me.

"Does someone want to explain here? Did you give her ecstasy tablets instead of Splenda?" Tank's voice boomed across the room as he gestured towards me. Oh, someone knew that I was here! Progress!

Ranger sighed. "When Stephanie's off sugar, her sex drive goes through the roof. It alters her desires."

"That's not technically true. It seems to increase her state of arousal and possibly lower her inhibitions, but it doesn't manufacture desire per se. She still wants what she wants."

"Babe?"

"FINALLY! Hello! Lucid adult female here. Stop ignoring me!"

Ranger quelled my tantrum with a look. "Is Bobby telling the truth, Babe?" his eyes softening. "Do you want to have sex with him? And Tank? And Lester?"

I looked up at him shyly. Now that I wasn't so aroused, I was embarrassed. "And you. I love all of you," I added looking around the room. My eyes settled back on Ranger, "But you don't share..."

Bobby had taken a step towards me and was playing with my hair and the back of my neck, comforting me. Ranger noticed the gesture and glanced around the room. I knew Tank had stayed hard since he entered, it was difficult to not notice a bulge that size. It seemed Ranger finally spotted it though. As well as that he saw the looks in Tank and Lester's eyes, love and lust warring in equal parts.

"These guys are my brothers, Babe. They're like extensions of me. And we've done this before, back in our wild Miami days. I know it'll be different this time though, because they love you as much as I do. Are you sure you want this?"

I moaned out, "Yessssss..." as Bobby pulled me off the bed and spun me to face him. As I helped him to remove my sweater I realised that the others could now read my panties.

"Damn man. Your idea?" Ground out Lester.

"Ella's. I gave her a raise after I first saw those."

I secretly thought the guys had a point. I know I had said to Joe that they were just black cotton briefs but I really thought that they were far sexier than all of the scraps of lace that I owned.

I felt Tank come up behind me. As he undid my bra he stage-whispered in my ear, "It really does seem like your ass is ours." He had finished stripping and he pulled me back onto his erection grinding it on me.

From across the room Ranger's voice said one word, "Protection?" He'd been thwarted by this not 24 hours before.

Bobby answered as he pulled off his own shirt. I was hypnotised by his ripped chest and light brown skin. "Just gave her a shot and we're all clean."

This was meet by three groans. We all knew what was coming next - bareback.

Tank stopped to bend down and help me step out of my panties, I heard him mutter that there was no way in hell he was ripping these. He used his position to bend me back onto the bed. Once there he dove for my pussy and started licking and tonguing like a man possessed. Lester crawled up to me and starting laving attention on my breasts, alternately biting and sucking my nipples. I was so close to the edge that when Tank sucked hard on my clit I came violently. Tank didn't let up, he was lapping up my fluids like he was dying of thirst. Ranger was sitting on the bed on my right side, cock in hand gently stroking. As I looked over he said "Mmm... You like that don't you Babe. The feel of his tongue in your pussy. And you taste sweeter than you'll ever know, like ambrosia. I could fuck you with my tongue for hours."

I had just orgasmed but I needed more. When Tank let me go I moved sideways and began to suck Ranger's cock. I had never really liked this with any of my other boyfriends, but I loved the taste and smell of Ranger. With him it was like foreplay not something I felt I had to do, knowing what I could do to him got me wet. Lester was no slouch. He saw his opportunity and went for it. I lifted my head off Ranger as Lester pushed into me. He was the smallest of the group, which didn't mean anything since he was still larger than Joe and Dickie. I was already so aroused that he slipped in easily and I moaned as I felt my pussy clamp down.

"God, Beautiful. You're so tight. I want to fuck you for hours." He reached around and was playing with my clit as he talked dirty to me. Bobby had moved up too and was pinching my nipples hard. That and Lester's words were driving me to another peak. I moaned around Ranger's cock and the vibrations went through him. He came and sent his creamy, salty load down my throat. Lester picked up his rhythm then. As he started to pound into me his fingers gripping my hips he cried out, "Fuck Beautiful. You're so fucking hot. Swallowing Bossman's spunk. You liked that didn't you? Servicing him, servicing us. But you know you're really in control. That you have all the power here. That all of us would beg to fuck you and spend all day buried in your tight pussy." He reached around and pinched my clit. As I came my pussy clamped down hard and I milked him of every drop as he sent ropes of semen up into me. God, it felt amazing and I knew we were just getting started.

Bobby picked me up and laid me on my back in the middle of the bed. He leaned down and started kissing me passionately. He wasn't as demanding as Ranger but I still felt an answering tingle and pull below my abdomen as his tongue duelled with mine. He broke the kiss and started nibbling and sucking his way behind my ear, down my jaw and my neck. I was in heaven; all I could focus on was him. It seemed like he teased me for hours. He spoke low in my ear about all the things he wanted to do to me and I was out of my mind with need.

I was torn back to reality by Ranger saying, "No." I looked up over Bobby's shoulder. Lester must have left the room, but now he'd returned with another erection and a tube of KY.

"She doesn't like anal sex."

"Ranger, please. I want to try this." I looked over at Lester. "I trust you. Just be gentle, ok?"

"Of course, Beautiful. I love you so much, you know that right?"

Bobby flipped us over so I was on top of him. He kissed me deeply to distract me as I felt Lester insert one, then two lubricated fingers into me, gently stretching me.

"Just focus on me, Baby. And relax. It feels good though, doesn't it? Like you're being a very _naughty_ girl." Bobby was touching on my deepest, darkest fantasy and it was adding to my need. When he slipped into me, I almost came picturing him spanking me as I ceded all control.

"Shhh... Baby. You need to relax your muscles. Lester's going to go slow but it's still going to hurt a bit. It'll feel better if you relax."He stroked his hands up my sides trying to calm me down.

I felt something cool as Lester pressed himself against my hole. It felt so good, but at the same time there was some pain. Just when I thought I would split apart the head went in with a pop. "Oh god, Beauitful. You're like a vice. I'm not going to last." He pulled back a bit slowly testing and he and Bobby set up a shallow rhythm. When one pushed in, the other pushed back. It felt amazing. Ranger was sitting in the chair watching the bed, his throbbing erection in hand. "God, Babe. You look so hot. I've never seen anything more erotic in my life. Can you feel them both in you? I bet there's almost nothing separating them, just a tiny membrane. Tell me Babe. Tell us how it feels."

All my inhibitions and embarrassment had fled long ago. "Uh! It feels incredible. I've never felt this full..."

"You're not full yet, Baby." Tank had moved to near the headboard and his angry erection was near my face, leaking precum. I swiped at it with my tongue. Mmmm...delicious. He was huge. There was no way I was ever going to get all of him into my mouth. I alternately sucked the head and licked up and down his shaft. When he was lubricated I tried to take in as much of him as I could. It felt amazing. I moaned and my body contracted, clamping down on all of them as I felt my orgasm approaching.

"Shit, Beautiful. I can't last. Cum for me Steph, cum with me." Lester reached around and pinched my clit. As I exploded I felt Lester empty himself into me. The feeling of me spasming sent Bobby over the edge and I felt his load go deep into my womb. Tank had pulled out and was running his hand up his giant member. As I felt Lester and Bobby pull out, I staved off the feeling of emptiness by deep throating as much of Tank as I could. My hands were gripping his tight butt and he threaded his hands in my hair as he fought off the need to take over. It wasn't long before he came shooting his spunk down my throat.

I collapsed back on the bed as Ranger loomed over me. "This isn't going to be slow and sweet, Babe. I'm too far gone for that." He lowered himself to his knees and picked my legs up, throwing them up to his shoulders. I was spread wide open and I could only imagine what I looked like with fluids leaking out everywhere.

"Fuck me Ranger. I need you to fuck me."

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you, Babe. Do you know how hot that was? Watching you with my men?" He slipped into me easily but he was so big that he still waited a moment for me to adjust to his size. "You belong to all of them. But you belong to me too, don't you Babe? Say it." He had already picked up his pace and was plowing into me. That he thought I was capable of speech, much less coherent thought was amazing.

"God. Yes, Ranger! Yes! I belong to you, all of you. I'm yours. Make me yours. Take me. Hard and fast. Mark me."I was struck by a devilish thought. "Cum on me." His eyes widened in surprise and then quickly darkened in lust. I came around him and it spurred on his own orgasm. He pulled out halfway through and sprayed the remainder on my stomach and pussy.

As I lay there sated, I reached down and swiped up some, licking and sucking it off my finger to a chorus of groans.

"God, Beautiful. What possessed you to do that?" Lester asked from across the bed.

"I figure that I've got some work to do if I'm going to keep the four of you interested."

This was met by a round of snorts of disbelief. Very manly.

Ranger pulled me against him. "You know we love you, Babe, don't you? Just as you are. Even if you chose to walk around in a burlap sack and only have missionary sex in the dark, I'd still want you and love you." I looked around the bed and saw that the others were nodding in agreement.

"It's just that I don't have much experience. Before today, I'd never even had a threesome before."

"You mean you were lying about Group Sex Thursday?" Lester asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Tank reached over to hit him in the arm.

"Thanks man, saves me having to move." Ranger and Tank exchanged a nod. "Babe, we're willing to take what you give us and explore what you like. Don't worry about what you have or haven't done, teaching you is going to be half the fun."

I could sense a talk coming on. I wasn't really ready to try and define this relationship, thing, whatever it was so I was actually glad when my stomach let out a large rumble.

"Hungry, Baby?" asked Tank.

I pretended to ponder for a moment, "Well the BLT sandwich was very satisfying, but I think I could use some lunch..."

"BLT?" Bobby looked confused.

"Bobby, Lester, Tank." I said with a smile. This was met by four groans.

Tank picked me up and pushed me towards the door. "C'mon, Baby. Go get cleaned up before lunch."

I looked over my shoulder and pouted, "You're not coming with me?"

He chuckled. "Not unless you want to skip lunch and not eat til dinner."

My stomach growled again as I went across the hallway.

**A/N: Lester's smallest so he got to go first. Ranger didn't really mind though, he knows he'll get his chance.**

**Thanks to Margaret who reminded me about Group Sex Thursday and Illiandyandra who wrote down Bobby, Lester and Tank's initials. She got my dirty mind working and it caused me to re-write the scene and have Ranger sit that one out. **

**I've got the next chapter planned out and I hope to start on it tonight, but it might be a few more days. I'll try my best. Remember, reviews mean love and I'm always in favour of constructive criticism, XO.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **

**A special mention to Janie-O who pointed out that the only thing that can make a BLT any better is a side of (R)anch!**

**And to Holly who was correct in saying that it sucks that Tank isn't getting much action here. Frankly he was meant to carry her into the shower and fuck her against the tiles, but Lester wanted to watch (he doesn't think that Tank's going to fit) and that scene just didn't seem to end... But I promise that I'll make it up to him.**

**Oh and it's been a long time since I took intro Psych so I have a feeling this is mostly wrong, but I'm hoping you'll ignore that. **

**I own nothing (all character's are JE's) and am making no money from this.**

I closed my eyes as I leaned against the tiles and let the water pound my aching muscles. Despite the multiple orgasms I'd experienced, I was quickly getting horny again. I kept replaying the afternoon in my head: Ranger's possessiveness, Bobby's sensuality, Lester's dirty talk and Tank's wicked mouth. I didn't want this to end, but I didn't know how to broach the subject or if they felt the same way. Was this for an afternoon? A week? Longer? I knew that I needed to find out but at the same time, talks about the future had never been my strong-suit. Probably because they never seemed to give me what I wanted. I sighed and started washing my body and hair. This would have been easier if someone else had volunteered to wash my hair, hmm maybe next time.

I towelled off and considered what I was going to wear downstairs. Clothes seemed rather redundant. I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before they were on the ground again. But walking around stark naked was a little embarrassing. I still wasn't that comfortable with my body. I decided on the Ella robe. Sexy but semi-covering. I would have rather had one of Ranger's t-shirts but I hadn't brought one with me. And that also felt too personal- I still didn't know what was going to happen between the five of us. Walking into a room wearing something that branded me as Ranger's was not how I wanted to approach this. I dried my hair, tied it back off my face, skipped the make-up (what was the point? It would just end up sweaty) and headed downstairs.

The guys had showered too. They were only wearing tracksuit pants and were eating and assembling lunch. Tank was leaning against the counter. He pulled me back against him and wrapped his arms around me. Any fears I had had that this might become embarrassing disappeared. All I felt was love and security. I still had a question though.

"Hey, when you guys came into the bedroom to ask Bobby if he thought I was acting like a cat in heat, how come you were all off the hook? I mean the three of you basically propositioned me, and I'm damn sure Ranger would have if he'd had the chance to get me alone."

Lester chuckled. "Well, we're partly excused because we've wanted you for so long. When a woman as beautiful as you are, that you love and desire with all your heart, comes up to you with breathy moans and darkened eyes, it's not like there's going to be another response." He paused. " And partly it's because of the blizzard."

I must have looked confused because Bobby began to explain. "A situation like this induces a lot of adrenaline in people like us. Our systems are used to being activated on a hair-trigger because of dangerous situations. Did you take intro psych in college, Bomber?"

I shook my head, "Interpretive dance and a Business major. The dancing was to piss off my mother."

He laughed, "Ok, well the adrenaline spikes changes in our sympathetic nervous systems. And they govern the four F's. Obviously there's nothing to fight, and we can't flee."

Tank took over, "And none of us like feeding as much as you do which just leaves..." He trailed off and began to suck that point on my neck that always drove me crazy.

"Fuuucckkk...," I breathed out.

"Exactly."

To say I was disappointed was an understatement. "Wait, so you guys are only doing this because of the adrenalin?"

"No, Babe." Ranger came over and chucked my chin, making sure that I was looking at him. "I know I'm speaking for all of us when I say that it's the same as your sugar cravings. We all want this. We all love you. What we are saying though is just say the word and we're good to go. Usually we're like energiser bunnies. For the next few hours, we're like energiser bunnies on speed." Ranger smirked as he said this last bit.

_Fuck!_ _I was still sore from before. I was horny but I was human. Keeping up with the four of them was going to be a challenge. _

I pulled out of Tank's arms and went to the fridge. I grabbed the juice bottle off the door. Of course since Ranger had done the shopping it was pomegranate instead of orange or apple. At least it was reddish; maybe I could pretend it was bad for me? I poured a glass and read the marketing spiel on the back label. Oh, shit! Legend said that this damn thing was supposed to be an aphrodisiac and was eaten by warriors to give their hard bodies strength before battle. I debated the merits of pouring it down the sink... Probably not a good idea given that we were stuck in a snow drift. Speaking of...

"Not that I don't want to stay here, but do we actually know what's going on with the blizzard?"

Ranger was about to answer as Bobby handed me a plate with a home-made meatball sub on it. It had as much cheese and sauce on it as he dared, and it was in a wholemeal roll but I was willing to make the most of it. I stage-whispered to him "We're allowed to have red meat twice a day?" while widening my eyes. I loved teasing Ranger.

"You are now, Babe. With all the exercise I have in mind, you'll need your strength."

Never bait Ranger. He always wins.

"Damn straight. Anyway as I was going to say, we got a call from the local emergency services earlier. Since we've got plenty of food and water, power, a back-up generator and a sat-phone we're at the bottom of their list. It'll definitely be a few days."

I could tell that they were studying me carefully for my reaction. "A few days alone with my guys? I feel so lucky it's a shame I can't buy a lottery ticket."

Lester approached me. "Your guys, huh?"

"Well, yeah. I'm yours and you're mine. Right? Unless you don't want to be?" I tried to add this last part nonchalantly, but these were Rangemen. Every emotion I had flickered across my face, and they could interpret them in micro-seconds.

"Well I know that I certainly want to be, Beautiful. This is a serious conversation though. Why don't you finish your sandwich and we can go somewhere you'll be more comfortable. You're a little sore aren't you?"

I flushed, "A bit..."

He kissed my forehead. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's normal. I'll go turn on the hot tub. It'll relax your muscles." At this last part he glanced at Tank, but I was too curious to ponder what it meant.

"We have a hot tub?"

"'Course we do, Beautiful. I was the one who managed to trick the Bossman into buying this place. Do you think that I'd pick somewhere that didn't have one?"

I put my plate on the counter and went over to Ranger. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Turning back to Lester I asked, "Just for future reference, how on earth did you 'trick' him?"

"I slipped it between a few contracts for everyday expenditures. You know ammo, body armour, that kind of thing. It helped that he was really distracted at the time. It was weird though – he's always a bit distracted when you've got a dangerous skip or a stalker but it was quiet on the Steph front at the time. The only skip you had to bring in was the old mobster De Cooch."

I laughed and I felt Ranger harden behind me. Clearly he was remembering our night together. I didn't want to fill the others in though. That part of our history was and always would be ours.

Lester disappeared and I finished my sandwich. It was really good. If I closed my eyes, it almost seemed like it wasn't mostly-healthy.

I helped to clean up and stack the dishwasher. I headed to the stairs when Ranger grabbed my hand. "Tub's downstairs Babe, just off the gym."

"Yeh but I need my suit."

He raised a single eyebrow. "No you don't."

I flushed and followed him in. The room was amazing. Two of the walls had huge double-glazed windows. Normally they would look out onto the valley but because of the blizzard all you could see was white. I pictured lying in here on another night, watching the stars in our sanctuary. The tub was huge and sunken with a wooden deck. It would have accommodated ten people easily. One woman and four Rangemen was no problem. The others were already in as I quickly disrobed and slipped into the water between Tank and Bobby.

Bobby pulled me against his side as he asked me why I felt the need to hide my sexy figure from them. He kissed me hard and sat me back down next to him. Lester had been right. The warm water was caressing me and taking away my aches. I would have been completely relaxed if it wasn't for the giant elephant in the room. After a few moments of silence it became clear that no one wanted to be the first one to speak. Thankfully you could always count on Lester. He turned to Bobby.

"How did the two of us wind up here with the three worst communicators on the planet? No, really, think about it. Tank and Ranger here have their super ESP shit down so neither of them ever seem to say a word, to each other or anyone else. Beautiful loves talking, but not about anything important and her ESP is on such a different channel to Ranger's that their silent conversations are half in Spanish, with some Italian hand-gestures thrown in."

Ranger and Tank exchanged a tiny nod. He locked eyes with me and I nodded back. Then he cuffed Lester up the side of the head.

"See! This is what I mean. Clearly Tank wanted you to do that, but Beautiful?"

"Actually, that was exactly what I wanted him to do."

Lester scowled.

Clearly Bobby felt that it was time to save the conversation. He turned to me and asked "What exactly do you want from this arrangement Steph?"

I panicked. There was no way I was talking about this. Thinking quickly I blurted out, "Who wants a beer? I'll go grab some from the fridge." I levered myself out of the spa and mindless of my nudity ran for the door.

I was almost there when Ranger scooped me up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. The cold air had made my nipples painfully hard and my arousal was growing as became aware of my precarious situation. As he spanked my wet ass he asked, "Are you going to be a good girl Babe and follow the rules or do you need to be punished?" I moaned in response. I could sense the guys exchanging glances. "Because if I have to tie you up I will."

"Pleeassee". It was barely a whisper but it was out there.

Ranger lowered me back down into the water and Bobby held me in his lap. His hands moved my legs to either side of his knees and his hands set to work driving me to the edge. I could feel his hard cock nestled between my ass cheeks but I knew that I wouldn't be receiving it. This was to bring me to a fast release so I could concentrate on the conversation at hand. As he fingered me he whispered in my ear all the things he'd love to do to me if he had me tied to his bed.

"I'd blindfold you to make things that much more intense, and you'd have to be quiet and still. I'd trail candle wax all over your perfect tits, paying special attention to your nipples. You know how sensitive they can be given the right attention. I'd trail it down your abdomen and drop it on your clit, driving you crazy. But I wouldn't touch you properly. I'd get out a vibrator and drive you to the brink over and over and over again and then finally, when you were begging, I'd fuck you hard and fast til you screamed."

I let out a cry as I came. Not quite a scream, but in the same neighbourhood. I felt boneless as I leaned against him. Lester brought me back to my surroundings by asking, "You know, Beautiful, not that I didn't enjoy the view, but when you decided to run a minute ago, how far did you think you were going to get?", he finished his question by gesturing at the snowdrift outside the windows. I did the only thing you can think of doing when confronted with something like that – I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Seriously, Babe. What do you want from this? From us?"

I whispered, "I don't know what I'm allowed to want."

Ranger took me in his arms then. "This is about you, Babe. We need to know what you want and where we stand. You just have to be open with us."

"I don't want this to be a one-night or a one-week thing..."

**A/N: Yep that's a real pomegranate product. I've never read the label though but I've seen the ads. No infringement intended.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: See chapter 8a and all characters are JE's.**

"So you want a permanent relationship?"

Stupid Ranger. He knows defining relationships freaks me out. Hell, it freaks him out. I felt cornered and the best defence is a good offence.

"Yes, no, I don't know! I feel like I'm a teenage boy who's been on one date and the girl's bugging him over why he hasn't changed his Facebook relationship status yet!"

"Incidentally, Beautiful, what is your Facebook status?"

"Duh, 'It's complicated.'"

"Santos! Do you know how much money I pay to keep you invisible? Tell me you're not on Facebook."

Lester ignored Ranger. "You have to add me! I need a new partner for PokerBuddies."

"Pffft... No way. You're going to spam me with Farmville shit."

"Yeh, 'cause I'd trust you to look after even a virtual plant."

I made a noise of mock outrage and splashed water at him.

"See, this is why I never wanted kids," Tank muttered.

I tried to become serious again. "This is sort of what I'm worried about. I mean I know that I l-l-li-_love_ you all very much, but c'mon. We're all rather different people and my track record with men isn't exactly stellar. And now I'm somehow going to balance the competing needs and moods of all of us? Can't we just take it one day at a time? See where it goes? Please? Besides, it's a truth universally acknowledged that this many alpha males cannot peacefully co-exist in the one group."

"Babe, we're not wild animals."

"I never picked you for an Austen fan, Beautiful," cut in Lester.

"They made us read it in High School and now when I want to sound smart I add it in. What's your excuse?"

"English Lit major."

I gave him my best 'Burg stare. There was more information to be had here.

"What I can't have layers? Alright, fine. I thought poetry would help me get more chicks."

"You do know that anything with the word 'Nantucket' in it isn't a poem right?" asked Bobby.

Once I had contained my laughter, I asked "None of you are surprised at Mr English major here? Oh course. I keep forgetting you all went to college together. Is that where you, you know?"

"Nope, Babe. You're going to have to say it."

I blushed. That was sooo not happening. It was one thing to say something when I was aroused or in the heat of the moment, but right now? Nope. Four sets of expectant eyes watched me, calculating how long it would take me to cave. Sixteen seconds later, "You know, all _shared_ the same woman." What can I say, I hate silence. And I was pleased at having managed to ask without really saying anything. I decided to keep talking before Ranger tried to drag it out of me properly. "How long did it last? How did it happen?"

It was Bobby who finally answered. The other three looked rather uncomfortable. "About a semester and a half. We were all living together off campus and we had a fifth room available. That's why none of us are protesting this. We've made this work before and this time, I mean, I love you Steph. I have for ages. You're like sunshine and light with a dash of crazy. You keep life interesting."

"I know what you mean, man." I looked over at Lester's grinning face. "I used to find myself smiling on days I knew you were working at Rangeman. I couldn't wait to just see you."

It was Tank's turn. "I noticed when you started doing more distractions for us. I wanted to beat up any man who looked at you the wrong way." They all nodded in agreement.

"Babe, you know our history. Even when I know I should stay away from you, I just can't do it. There was a reason Scrog targeted you. It was obvious to him, even if I couldn't see it."

This was getting too intense, too fast. Why couldn't they just give me food to express their emotions like normal people?

"But something happened to end it right, with..."

"Teresa", Bobby supplied.

"What went wrong?"

"Steph doesn't want to hear this", rumbled Tank. Bobby ignored him. Thank god, one of the Merry Men was a talker.

"The relationship was almost purely physical. We were nothing more than just good friends. She had an opportunity to study abroad and she took it."

"Wait, why couldn't I hear that?"

"I think Tank was worried about me adding that Teresa now lives with her wife in Vermont."

I burst out laughing. "Six months with you guys and she decided she was a lesbian?" Tank almost growled.

"Technically she's bi," explained Bobby.

"You're not bi are you? My ego couldn't take this twice," asked Tank.

"There was this one time in college, but, no," I added chuckling.

Lester seemed more alert. "Really, Beautiful? What happened in college?"

Ranger blocked off that line of questioning, "Can we focus here? We were originally talking about this arrangement. Do you have any ground rules, Babe?"

I paused to think. "Well monogamy's not the right word. Fidelity? After the Dick and now Joe, I couldn't take it again. I need faithfulness for my health and my mental health. If you're not happy, say something. Or break up with me? Us? Man, this is confusing."

My Rangemen were looking at me like they would have to be insane to cheat on me. Lester seemed to sum up their feelings by saying, "You know part of me wants to beat them into bloody pulps for hurting you, but the other part's just happy they were dumb enough to let you go." The other three nodded.

"So are we going to tell people about this?" Bobby asked, gesturing around the group.

I sighed. "I don't want to think this means I don't love you all, or I don't want to try this, but I just can't. God, can you imagine? I'm already the 'go-to-girl' for 'Burg gossip. I know no one talks about you guys that way...

"Not if they enjoy breathing without a ventilator," muttered Tank.

"...but I'm fair game. We don't even know where this is going; can we hold off on any formal announcements, please?"

"It's fine with me, but won't everyone assume you're single?" asked Lester.

"Well the 'streets' think I'm Ranger's, and after moving in together, we could just not correct the assumption."

"You two are shacking up?" Lester asked abruptly, his tone confirming his anger.

"I thought the five of us would... If we can't have a relationship in public..."

Lester's frown turned into a wolf-like grin, laden with possibilities.

"We could get a place just out of Trenton. 15 minutes drive or so from Hayward, but in the opposite direction from the 'Burg", was Bobby's suggestion.

"After the downturn, there are some large houses in that area. Plenty of privacy", added Ranger.

"How many bedrooms?" Lester wanted to know. "Five or six?"

"Six?"

"For Ella, Babe."

"Oh, Ella's staying at Hayward! She's like my mother, except I actually care what she thinks about me. I'm already thinking about how many loads of linen I'm going to need to wash before we leave. Thank God we have a laundry. At home I have to take the sheets to the Laundromat rather than letting my mother see them, and I just know that the Laundromat people think I'm a slut."

"Slut? You're an adult in a consenting relationship. You have got to get over these hang-ups," Bobby said with a frown on his face.

"They're not my hang-ups. Ok they're partly my hang-ups, but they're mainly 'Burg hang-ups."

"I will be so glad when we get you out of there and work on this," he muttered.

"Well if we're not having Ella, who's going to cook dinner? Or clean the bathrooms?" worried Lester.

"There are five of us, I'm sure we can manage. I already know Bobby can cook, and I can too..."

"You never cook, Babe."

"That doesn't mean I can't. I was married to the Dick for like a year. We didn't live on Pino's the entire time you know. I started to not enjoy it since he was always so critical, or he left me to eat on my own while he was out boinking half the county. Cooking for one is no fun."

Bobby kissed my forehead reassuringly. He wouldn't let me be hurt that way again.

"I still don't see why we can't have Ella."

Man, Lester would not let this go. "We can get a gardener once a week for the grounds, and bring home Ella casseroles and stuff to heat up but... raise your hands if you would prefer us to only have sex at night, in the bedrooms and to walk around fully clothed the rest of the time."

No one moved. "Exactly. If anyone else has the code to our alarm system, that's what's going to happen."

Lester was finally quiet.

"Are you guys sure you want to move out of Hayward? It'll be more hassle. Cleaning and grocery shopping. And it'll mean commuting."

"Oh, I don't think any of us care, Beautiful."

"We'll have to buy it so we can do some security modifications," Ranger was thinking out loud which was unheard of. He obviously hadn't considered his words. This was way too permanent, too fast.

"Buy?"

Clearly Bobby had seen my impending freak-out, "Yeh, why can't we just rent?"

"Dude, you're about to move in with a woman who has been firebombed how many times? Let the man do his thing."

"Those weren't my fault!" It was weird. When Joe criticised me over things like getting Molotov cocktails thrown through my window, what he meant was my life and my choices weren't up to his standards. With Lester, I knew that he was joking, that he loved me and that he wouldn't change me if he had the chance.

"So how are we going to explain the move?" asked Tank.

"We'll just say that I have a new stalker. People will believe that. Ranger wants to keep an eye on me and Hayward is too claustrophobic."

"Damn that's good," said Bobby. "What about us though?"

"Officially, the three of you are tired of living in studio apartments. Just say your names and studio in the same sentence and most people will forget what you were talking about and try to figure out how you ever managed to fit in them. If they do question it, quietly say it's because I'm Edna Mazur's granddaughter and Ranger needs all the help he can get keeping me safe."

The guys laughed. "I never knew you were such a good liar, Bomber," said Tank.

"How do you think I bring in so many skips? Lying is right at the top of my arsenal. Along with hairspray."

They groaned. Tank recovered first, "We have to get you some serious training, Baby. Are you coming to work at Rangeman?"

"I don't know how the four of you are going to live and work together, but I know if I try it, I'm going to go nuts. What about two days a week at Rangeman and three at Vinnie's? One day at Rangeman, I'll hit the streets with one of you, and the other day I can run searches? Plus it'll mean some steady money for these mortgage repayments." I repressed a shudder.

"Just breathe, Babe. Your lie was a damn good idea. We can have Rangeman buy the place as a safe house. When it's not needed, which will be always, we can rent it to ourselves, and pay Rangeman an agreed upon amount every month. The company will own the house and if we ever decide to, we can buy it from ourselves."

I had a feeling that the amount of rent that I would be paying would be a fair bit less that Ranger's and that he wouldn't tell me that. It was how he rolled.

"As long as you make the rent division equitable. I don't need a sugar daddy, Ranger."

"Really, Babe?" he said this just next to my ear, tickling me. "Because I know that life will be much more interesting if you rely on us to give you _sugar_, and gave the real stuff up." His hand snaked around my waist and he gripped my hip. He kissed down my jaw line before claiming my lips. At his insistence, I parted my lips and let his tongue duel with mine. When he broke away I moaned at the loss.

I was thinking of all the weight I could lose. And the interesting ways I could burn off those calories. "Hmm... maybe just the occasional Boston Creme donut. I still have tastebuds. But otherwise, yeh I'll try it long-term."

"Good girl," he ground out before he kissed me passionately. I could sense the situation heating up, but I pulled away. There were two people I needed to talk to privately, first.

I looked in his eyes apologetically, "I'm getting all pruney. I'm going to go get dry." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I hopped out. Now that I wasn't running for the door I had time to snag a fluffy white towel from the cabinet. I wrapped it around myself, picked up my dressing gown and headed for the door.

**A/N: Yep my knowledge of contract law is nil. If the renting arrangement isn't legal, just pretend it is.**

**So just who does Steph need to talk to? Feel free to guess away. **

**Lurk if you like, review if you like, but above all do something today that's just for you and enjoy your weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: All characters are JE's. **

**Thanks for your reviews. I thought I had avoided the mushiness, but some managed to find its way back into my story. And sorry, but there aren't any jokes either, but I think most of you will forgive me once you read it.**

I headed up to my room and dried off. Once again the clothes situation reared its ugly head, so I just put the dressing gown back on. I knew that wearing one in the middle of the day just screamed sex, but who was I kidding?

I knew who I needed to talk to first. He had been such a part of my life for so long that he deserved a chance to voice his opinion. And I needed his reassurance that this was a good idea. I looked at the clock on my phone, calculating how long before I could talk to him. Fifteen Cosmo-skimming minutes later I had psyched myself up.

I headed downstairs to the room that I guessed was Ranger's office. Of course he'd gotten dressed faster than me and had probably come straight here. He was already sitting in his black leather chair wearing jeans and a painted on black tee. Gap Ranger meets my Merry Man. When he rolled back to see who had entered without knocking, I snuck in between the chair and the desk and sat on the desk edge in front of him.

I sighed. This was going to be hard. "Lester was right when he said our ESP was broken. We need to talk, really talk."

He kept his hands on the chair arms and looked up, locking his eyes with mine. "I know, Babe."

"What did you mean when you said that you knew you should stay away from me?" I braced myself for the answer. I wasn't really sure I wanted to know.

He shrugged a shoulder. "Two guns and a knife, Babe. I'm not relationship material, and I don't know that I ever will be. I love my job and I don't want to give it up but I couldn't do that to you. Leave you at the drop of a hat, not even able to tell you where I was going. Maybe make you a widow-"

"Don't say that."

"You know it's a possibility, Babe. I jerked you around taking what I could get, but not promising anything. I knew I couldn't deliver anything long-term and I couldn't give you what you deserved but I couldn't leave you alone. Do you know how hard it was for me to stay away this time when I came back? Knowing you'd finally kicked the cop to the kerb?" his eyes had darkened, reflecting his passion and he moved his hands to rest lightly on my thighs.

"And then this happened. And part of me wants you to be mine and mine alone, but then I know that I'd never let that happen anyway. This way I can have you and not feel guilty, Babe. You'll never be alone. If something happens to me, you'll be loved and protected and cared for. What I'm saying is I want this, if you want this."

"That was quite a speech, Batman."

He smiled at me and rubbed his hands up and down. "Mmmm... Now it's your turn. Turn-about is fair play. What do you want, Babe?"

I blushed and looked down at my lap. Of course then I could see his hands, the mocha-latte contrasting with my milky white thighs and how my short gown had moved up and slipped open showing a rather large amount of skin.

I looked back up at him. It was hard to choose the right words. "You know I'm not good with my feelings, it takes me a lot to express them. But I love you and you know that right?" He gave a tiny nod. "I love you so much. But I love them too. In different ways and for different things but it's still there, under a large helping of lust." I took a deep breath. "I want to try this and see where it goes. I'm hoping it lasts forever, but I'm not that unrealistic. But how many women get to experience their fantasies? And if this is the only way that I can have you, then I'm not giving this up without a fight."

"So we're okay?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "We're okay."

"Good." He leaned in and kissed me passionately. His tongue demanded entrance and as I capitulated his hands swept up to undo the tie of my gown. He broke the kiss and lowered me down to his desk. I felt self-conscious as his eyes roamed my body but all he said was "So beautiful" in a caressing whisper. He bent down and placing his hands either side of me, he started at my neck and kissed his way down, stopping occasionally to lick and suck my hyper-sensitive flesh. I couldn't touch him in this position but when I attempted to move he pushed me back down, asserting control. "Ranger," I whimpered. "I need to feel you."

"Soon, Babe. Soon."

It wasn't long before he had reached where I desperately needed him to be. Changing positions, he knelt on the ground. With my legs hanging off the table and now hooked over his shoulders, his face was at just the right height and he dove in with unrestrained passion. I was already slick with arousal, but he continued to draw more and more out of me. I moaned and thrashed as I felt my impending orgasm build. The fact that he was still fully dressed while I was naked and spread across his desk wasn't lost on me. I was on the edge, but this wasn't what I wanted.

"I need to feel you in me. Stretching me, filling me up," I ground out. "Please, Carlos."

He swore and stood up, quickly divesting himself of his shirt and jeans. Thank God he was barefoot and commando. I couldn't wait much longer. I was so wet and aroused that when he pushed in with one swift, stroke my pussy clamped down and I came immediately. I could feel him, restraining himself, holding his own needs back.

"Fuck, Babe. When you do that... You're so tight..."

As soon as I'd started to come down, he began to move. In this position, he had to set the pace. He started out with a steady pace and I began keening as my body adjusted to the rhythm, his fingers digging into my thighs. I could feel my orgasm building and apparently so could he, as he began to go faster and harder.

"You're nearly there Babe, aren't you?"

It was all I could do to whimper, "Yes."

"You should see what this looks like. My cock disappearing into your grasping pussy. Coming out slick with your juices. You're so beautiful Babe, so sexy. I want you to cum when I tell you. I want you to scream and don't hold back."

His words had shattered any restraint I had left. He reached down between us and pinched my clit.

"Cum now, Babe. Cum for me."

I screamed and clamped down and he followed me over the edge. I could feel him shooting his semen deep inside me and I felt satisfied and complete. He recovered first. I whimpered as he pulled out of me but he scooped me up and sat me in the chair on his lap as we regained our breath.

"That was..."

"I know."

"Incredible."

"I don't know how much work I'm going to be able to get done at this desk now," he looked around pretending to be upset at the idea.

I giggled. "Maybe we should christen your Rangeman desk too then? All work and no play..."

He kissed me softly. "Actually now that you mention it, that has been a fantasy of mine."

"Fishnets, red lipstick and not much else?"

"Babe!"

We stayed like that comfortable in each other's embrace. Finally I knew I had to get up. I pecked him on the lips, but he put his hand on the back of my head to pull me back and claim me properly. As I got up I asked, "Are there huge problems at the Boston and Trenton offices? Because of the snow?"

He shook his head. "Boston wasn't hit at all, and Trenton had a large fall but not like this. New York and North Jersey seem to be copping the most significant storms. There are some problems Hal and Cal aren't used to dealing with, but it's not too bad."

I put my gown back on and turned to the door. "I love you, Carlos."

"Love you too, Babe."

I headed back upstairs to shower. There was still one more person I needed to speak to. As my luck would have it, he was lying on my coverlet.

"I was about to go looking for you. Great minds..."

He patted the space next to him. Lying down I looked up into his face.

"You're his best friend."

"And you're hers."

"I don't think Lula's going to care. She might be a little jealous, but she's seeing someone new and she's happy. I just spoke to Ranger –"

Tank raised his eyebrows. I looked and smelt like sex.

"We _did_ talk. He says that he's fine and I have no reason to doubt him."

"We all talked while you were in the shower earlier. And then I spoke to Carlos when you got out of the hot tub." He paused. "I'm not used to having to discuss my feelings... but if there's anyone I would talk about this stuff for, it's you."

From anyone else that might have seemed like a really pathetic compliment, but over the years that I had known Tank, I could decipher what he meant and knew the depths of emotions behind that flippant phrase. We were probably the worst at talking about our feelings, but oddly that sometimes meant that we understood each other more.

I leaned in and kissed him, my hands drifting down to pull off his t-shirt. He took over and pulled it over his head. At the sight of his chiselled chest, my knees went so weak that I was glad I was lying down. He took over the kisses then, looming over me, careful not to put his full weight on me. I wasn't having it. The sex with Ranger had been fantastic but I needed to feel that closeness. I kept trying to pull him down further. I could feel how hard he was through his sweat pants. Finally, he got up to stand beside the bed. As he was took his pants off, I watched him shamelessly. I'm almost certain I was drooling. Finally I remembered what I should have been doing. I pulled off my dressing gown and slipped under the sheets. Of course Tank pulled them off me.

"Please Baby. I want to see you, us."

He climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself at my centre. There was no need for any more foreplay; I was still slick from my time with Ranger. He pushed himself in slowly, inch by inch allowing me to adjust to his size. I'd been worried about Herbert Horsecock. Tank put Herbert to shame. Finally he was seated all the way in.

"Oh my god, Pierre. You feel so good," I moaned.

He began to push and retreat slowly, like he was afraid of hurting me. It was so sensual and sweet but it wasn't enough. I needed more.

"So... am I allowed to drive now?" I asked.

He looked puzzled, til he remembered telling me long ago, that women could drive in his bed, but never his car. He chuckled and flipped us over.

It took me a moment to get enough leverage, but soon I was able to set the rhythm. I had my hands splayed across his torso for balance allowing my fingers to feel his rock-hard abs. When it began to get too much I threw my head back, arching my back.

"No, Baby," Tank growled. "I want you to keep your eyes on me. Look down for me, Baby, can you see your greedy pussy taking my cock? You didn't think it would fit in there did you?"

I moaned. It hadn't taken long for my Merry Men to realise how much I loved dirty talk.

"I helped that you're already slick with Ranger's cum, didn't it Baby? Did you used to fantasise about us together? Taking you after a distraction in one of your tiny little outfits? Do you want me to add my cum too, Baby? See how full we can make you?"

Without warning, Tank pulled me off him and flipped us again, but this time he wasn't slow and sweet. I could sense he was close as he set up an erratic rhythm and when I came, he followed me over as I clamped down on him.

Finally he pulled out and rolled to my side. I was exhausted but didn't want to be alone. He kissed me softly and pulled me against him. "You've never called me Pierre before."

"Am I not allowed to? It's who you are, and I love you."

"Of course you can, Steph. It'll just take some getting used to."

"Will you stay with me? I just want you to hold me."

"Sure little one, as long as you don't propose to yourself while I'm asleep."

I laughed softly as Tank moved so he was spooning me, his arm thrown over me. As he pulled up the covers I feel asleep thinking about how loved and protected I felt. I had been lonely these last few months, but not anymore.

**Author's note: How many of you thought Joe? As if I'd do that to you! And as some of you guessed – ain't no body in the 'Burg who is going to keep this quiet. Steph's on her own.**

**So this was basically just shameless smut. We'll get to some plot soon, I promise. Maybe two more chapters? Hang in there. Tank's scene was meant to be a lot sweeter, but my muse got bored. Holly – I hope this was to your liking **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm afraid RL is rearing its ugly head. It looks like I'll have to retreat to one update a week or so for awhile.**

**I own nothing, all characters are JE's and apologies for the spelling and grammar errors in the last chapter.**

I stretched and yawned looking for my phone to see what the time was. Tank had left my side, and I was a little disappointed about that until I saw... 15 hours! I slept for fifteen hours! No wonder I felt so good.

I hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. As I stood under the pounding spray I thought about how much had changed. It had only been yesterday that I was getting ready to drive home horny, and yes lonely. Now I was in the midst of an unconventional relationship with four of the hottest men on the planet. But they were more than that; they were the four men I felt connected to, the four men I loved and the four men I hoped to stay with forever.

Looking through the clothes I had brought I decided on my burgundy red push up bra and matching thong. I teamed this with my black yoga pants and tank top. After I blow-dried my hair, I put on a swipe of mascara and was good to go.

Lester was in the kitchen making pancakes. I snagged one off the plate.

"Mmm. These are good."

Ranger came up behind me, pulled my hair to the side and kissed my neck. "Don't tell her what's in them."

Lester waved his spatula at me. "You know for someone who claims to be able to cook, you seem to have an uncanny ability to only show up at mealtimes," he teased.

"And for a bunch of guys who claim to have amazing shower skills, I seem to only ever be showering alone," I countered, with a mock frown plastered on my face.

"It's my fault, Baby. I told them to let you sleep." Tank stepped in front of me, tilted my chin up and kissed me good morning. "I didn't leave you until a little while ago. You'd wrapped yourself around me like you were drowning and you'd mewl every time I tried to leave."As I scowled, he added, "Don't be like that, it was very sweet."

We sat down to breakfast. I suspected the pancakes were largely comprised of wheat germ and honey but they were actually pretty good. Lester had set the bar fairly high in this challenge. At a moment of silence I blurted out, "I'm cooking dinner tonight, then. I'll cook your socks off, Lester Santos!"

I glanced around the table. Tank looked stoic. Ranger seemed bemused over where that remark had come from, like he'd misplaced his Stephanie-to-human dictionary. Bobby seemed to be wondering if he should keep his sutures equipment handy or medication for food poisoning. Lester, however, was glad I'd thrown down the gauntlet.

"You're on! You can talk the talk; let's see if you can walk the walk."

"Oh, I can walk all over your ass, and in heels!" We both had giant grins on our faces. I needed my Lester banter. Life was just more fun when he was around.

After breakfast, Lester turned on the TV and Ranger and Tank disappeared to the office to talk about contracts or rosters or something. Since I hadn't actually been doing any of the housework, I started on the dishes. I was just finishing up when I felt a hard body pressed against my back. Wrapping his arms around my waist, Bobby said quietly, "You're wearing clothes today."

"So are you."

He made a noise of assent. "But you weren't wearing yours yesterday. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on inside that head of yours."

"Books could be written about what is and isn't going on inside my head," I answered wryly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded, hung up the tea-towel I'd been using and followed him upstairs to his room. Bobby was my go-to guy when I needed advice or a chat. He understood my need to talk about things, even if I was usually hesitant to do so. He knew when to push and when to let it slide, but most of all, I could trust him.

Lying down on his bed, he positioned us so he was spooning me, one hand lightly rubbing circles on my stomach under my top.

He was the first to break the silence. "What's going on, Stephanie?"

"This just all seems to be moving a little fast. 24 hours ago we were all just friends. Now we're all lovers, and I _feel_ loved and wanted but it's still all a bit much."

"Do you want to spend today just hanging out? We could go downstairs and watch some TV with Lester?"

"That sounds nice, but in a minute? I like being with you like this. We've never been able to do it before."

We lay like that for long minutes. It was nice just being held. Finally Bobby broke the silence.

"I should tell you, I was planning on making a move on you after you broke up with Joe, but I held back. I wanted to see what would happen with you and Ranger first."

After I processed this I paused, trying to frame what I wanted to say. When I listened to myself, which I rarely did, I knew that speed wasn't the problem. This was the problem. Bobby could sense that I was struggling, but he let me take my time, knowing I'd get there eventually.

"I don't want anything to happen to you guys. I couldn't bear the idea that I could destroy what you have. You're more than friends, you're brothers. You've known each other forever and when you're at work or you've been deployed, you have each others' backs. I don't want to do anything that could change that or put you at risk. I love you all and maybe that makes me selfish, but at the same time the thought of coming between you..."I couldn't help it, I began to sob quietly. Well, I _tried_ to be quiet.

"Shhh, Steph. I know you're not going to come between us. You have such a pure heart; I know that you'd never do anything to hurt us."

"What's wrong?" We'd left the door open. Lester came in and got onto the bed on the other side of me.

"Steph's scared of coming between us."

"Really? That's my favourite position," he said raising an eyebrow and trying to lighten the mood.

I gave a watery chuckle and wiped my eyes on the tissue Bobby gave me from his nightstand. Thank god for waterproof mascara.

"I think the real issue here is that you're used to blaming yourself for the actions of others. If we do become jealous of each other, and I don't see that happening, the problem will lie with whoever started the fight, not you. We all know what we're getting into." Bobby paused. "I know that the things around you just happen, but I think that your mother and Joe's incessant criticism might have stuck with you. You're not responsible for the actions of those you hunt down. The thieves, psychopaths –

"Thieving psychopaths", Lester cut in.

"Murderers..."

"Murdering psychopaths..."

"Rapists..."

"Jealous drag queens..."

"Organised crime members..."

"Vigilantes...Wait, why do we live in Trenton?" Lester asked. "It's like the hellmouth of mentally unstable criminals. Have they done any testing on environmental chemicals lately?"

I started to laugh and shake. Unfortunately for the guys I was wedged between them and my movements were causing them to sport rapidly growing members.

Bobby spotted the danger first, "C'mon, let's go watch TV."

I felt better now after my emotional release. Bobby was right. The guys knew and accepted the dangers. All I could do was start to take responsibility for my own actions, and that would come from listening to my needs and instincts. And if I listened to myself, I knew that I wanted them, right now and that I wouldn't regret it.

I put on my best sex kitten purr, "Are you sure you want to go watch TV? Because I think we could have a much better time right here."

Bobby studied my eyes. Whatever he was looking for, he found it. "You know you could give a guy whiplash?" he said, shaking his head while grinning.

"Don't worry, I'll kiss it better."

He turned serious. "Are you sure you want to do this now, Steph? No reservations?"

"I'm sure, Bobby. No reservations."

Bobby pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. I ground my body against him trying to generate some friction. Bobby broke the kiss as Lester's hands pulled off my tank top from behind, before undoing my bra. As he kissed and nuzzled my back, Bobby stood and quickly removed his clothes. I was entranced. His body was perfection. He was toned and muscled without looking like a body-builder. And if Ranger was a mocha latte, and Tank was rich, dark chocolate then Bobby was sweet caramel. I wanted to worship him. I got off the bed and went down on my knees in front of him. He was already fully erect. With one hand at the base of his shaft, and the other cupping his balls I took him into my mouth. He was already leaking precum and I could taste it as I alternately licked and sucked his cock. I moved one hand to grip the back of his thigh while the other continued to gently massage his sac. Relaxing my throat I tried to take him as deep as possible, finally feeling his short coarse hairs tickling my nose as I swallowed repeatedly. He swore and tried to slow me down. When he pulled back a bit I set up a rhythm, in and out letting him fuck my mouth.

A voice came from beside my air, "God, Beautiful. You're so sexy, you know that?" I still had my pants on, but Lester straddled me from behind. One hand when up to toy and play with my left breast worrying the stiff peak, while the other slipped down into my pants. He rubbed my pussy and played with my clit, spreading my moisture but never giving me what I needed. Finally he slipped two fingers into me and began to massage my g-spot, making me moan. The vibrations were bringing Bobby closer to his release.

"I'm about to cum, Bomber. Do you want to take it? Are you going to swallow it down like a naughty girl?"

Looking up, I held his eyes and nodded. I sucked him in deep, and with a strangled grunt I felt him flood my mouth. Making sure I still had his attention, I swallowed his load making sure he saw my throat move.

"Fuck. I'm going to be hard in no time again. You're such a little tease." He looked at Lester over my shoulder and nodded at him. Stupid ESP communication. I didn't have to wait long though to figure out what they had in mind. Bobby grabbed my hands to pull me up as Lester pulled down my pants and thong.

Lying me on the bed between them, Lester finally explained, "You really are a little tease, Beautiful. Making sure Bobby watched as you swallowed him down, prancing around the house in your tiny dressing-gown, showing Tank your lovely bare pussy, I still remember what you wore your first day to Rangeman. I bet you even thought about us as you chose your distraction outfits, touching yourself and using your shower massager, wondering if tonight would be the night we'd finally crack, listening to our groans as we finally saw you looking positively fuckable and ready to play."

I moaned. He was so right. Looking at Lester, Bobby said "I think we should take that as a yes, Les. She's such a naughty girl. And naughty girls need to be punished don't they?"

"Oh, I think we should give her one more chance. Let's see how _she_ does with being teased. We'll see if she can stay perfectly still and silent. If not, you might have to spank her. Remind her of what happens when naughty girls break the rules."

Oh god. I wanted to break the rules, but I was afraid to as well. What would this really feel like?

"Well, Beautiful, do you agree?"

A voice that sounded like mine moaned out, "Yesss," but that couldn't have been my voice could it?

"Remember", Lester said placing my arms above my head, "still and silent."

Lester and Bobby began their assault. They each had a side and would mimic what the other was doing. With my hands above my head my breasts were pushed up and out. I felt two tongues swirling around my areolas and then sucking the flesh into their mouths. Thankfully neither seemed to consider heavy breathing to be making a noise. I had already been close to orgasm when Lester had been fingering me, now I sounded like I was on my way to an asthma attack. They each kissed their way down a side, stopping occasionally to nip and suck. I was going out of my mind, I needed to touch myself. Finally, they reached my core. Instead of giving me what I needed, they each grabbed a knee and pushed my legs up spreading me wide. Bobby took over while Lester returned to my breasts. As Bobby nibbled the inside of my thighs, it was all I could do to keep my hips on the bed. When he skipped over my core and started on the other side, I lost it. "Nooo, I need to cum!"

Lester and Bobby stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"Well, she broke the rules," said Bobby, pretending to be upset. "Five or ten?"

"I think ten. That was quite an infraction. Did you hear how demanding she was? She needs to learn."

Bobby looked at me, "Well, Steph, what do you think? Do you deserve to be punished?"

"Yes, sir." Where had that come from?

Bobby sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me over his lap. "There's only one rule now, Baby. You can make as much noise as you want, but you can't try to cover your sexy little ass."

Using his bare hand he set up a swift pace, turning my skin red.

Lester was behind me, with the perfect view. "You should see this. She's getting wetter. You like this don't you, Beautiful?"

Bobby slipped his hand between my thighs, "She's dripping."

I moaned at their words. I knew they loved and respected me, so being talked about like I wasn't there, like my only goal at the moment should be to please them was such a turn on.

Bobby had three strokes left. He alternated each cheek before finally slapping my pussy. I came and came, screaming my release.

Lester still hadn't cum and both of them were in desperate need. When I recovered, Bobby helped me off his lap and I got onto the bed on all fours. I was still slightly boneless, so I rested my head and arms on the bed, pushing my ass up and allowing him to go deeper. Lester wasted no time entering me from behind and I could feel him pressing up against my sore red ass as he fucked me fast and hard. "That was the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen. Fuck, Beautiful. You're so tight. I'm not going to last after that." He came quickly, shooting his semen deep inside me.

Once he had slipped out and I'd recovered, I flipped over and Bobby entered me. He had more control than Lester, though I had no idea how. He brought me to the brink over and over again driving me crazy with need. Finally, when I thought I couldn't take any more he pushed us both over the edge. As I was lying there totally spent between two of the men I loved, Bobby leaned over and kissed me softly.

"Thank you."

I was confused, "For what?"

"Allowing me to indulge a fantasy, going along with our role playing. We should have talked about it first and gotten an idea of what you liked and didn't."

"This might sound weird but I'm glad you didn't. If I wasn't happy you would've known, but if you asked, I might have said no, you know?"

"No."

"No, I wouldn't have said no or no, you don't know? "

"The second one. I think."

"Well... talking about this stuff can be embarrassing. It's so much easier in the heat of the moment. Admitting that I wanted you to do, well _that_, isn't something I'm sure I could do."

"I want you to be comfortable with us, Steph. It's important that..."

Lester cut in trying to lighten the mood and stave off a mental health lecture, "Look, as far as sexual fantasies go, we're looking forward to playing out every single one of them, Beautiful, whether you want to say them, scream them to the heavens, write them down, draw a funny carton, whisper them in my ear, send me a lewd text or train a homing pigeon. Why would we judge you? We love you, Steph. Though I gotta say, the fact that you can still blush is adorable."

I gave him my best pissy look, picked up the nearest pillow and whacked him across the shoulder. And just like that, the great pillow war of 2011 was on. We spent the rest of the day laughing, telling stories and picking feathers out of each other's hair. Tank and Ranger joined us around lunch time happy to just relax and enjoy each other's company.

Towards 4 o'clock I started to panic.

"Shit, is that the time? I've got so much prep to do."

"Babe, dinner isn't til 7, what are you cooking that takes three hours?"

I ignored him and kissed each one of my guys before stating "Kitchen's off limits til dinner. And so's the dining room."

I was almost at the door to my room when Lester called out, "You do know where the kitchen is, don't you?"

I gave him an Italian hand gesture in response. It's important to respect your heritage.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the update. Please review if you want to and I hope this breaks up the awfulness that is your work week, xo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Eep. Over 220 reviews. That's so awesome **

I closed the door to my room and took stock of what I needed to do for dinner. No, not for whatever the hell I was cooking (I still hadn't decided yet), but to get ready. I _might _have overestimated my skills in the kitchen, but if working with these guys had taught me anything it was that a carefully executed distraction could solve almost any problem.

I jumped in the shower and loofahed, exfoliated, shampooed and conditioned in record time. I couldn't even remember what was in the pantry so I knew I would need some time to invent something for dinner. There would be peanut butter in there right? Drying off, I set to work on my hair and makeup. Three coats of mascara should do, as well as light smoky eyes. I wanted my make-up to say "I did this in five minutes". Of course that fresh-faced look actually takes five times that long to achieve, but what can you do? Even with my Jersey girl skills it was an intensive art form. Since I'd gone understated on my eyes, well Jersey understated, I could afford to be bold with my lips. I grabbed my brightest red lipstick. If my eyes where quietly tempting, my lips screamed fuck me. Not that I thought My Guys needed much of an invitation...

I tamed my curls using Mr Alexander's serum and after using the hairdryer and some creative swearing, they finally became sleek and bouncy. Dabbing some of my perfume on my neck and wrists, I re-entered my bedroom. I already knew what I was going to wear. I hooked myself into my black Victoria's secret corset. It squeezed my stomach in a bit and somehow shifted it to give me the most awesome cleavage. I teamed that with a pair of black French knickers and my five inch FMPS. Of course the shoes were black with red highlights. I knew I would have to cook barefoot and put them on to serve dinner – I wanted to be sexy, and that was hard to pull off when you kept complaining about your feet.

Putting my dressing gown on over my ensemble in case anyone was watching, I snuck down to the kitchen. The shoes went under the breakfast bar until later. I started to search through the fridge and the cupboards. Lasagne sheets! I could work with this.

The lean mince went in the pan with a little garlic and oil. Once it had browned off I added some chopped onions then the tinned tomatoes, zucchini, oregano and basil. Lasagne was one of the few things I had learnt from my mother, and that was only because it didn't matter if it was messy. If I was going to cook, it wasn't going to be julienne this and puree that. The pre-bought pasta sheets went into a pot to soften as I sent a silent thank you to whoever purchased them and whoever invented them. (Pasta maker? Hand cut? Who was I, Martha Stewart?). I found a giant ceramic dish and preheated the oven. Now all I needed was cheese. And some sort of salad. I was making enough to feed eight which should be enough for My Men since I had seen Tank eat, but I knew Ranger wouldn't be pleased with too many carbs or too much dairy. The cheese problem was easy enough to solve since my only option was in the dairy chiller. It was a good thing it was low fat. Scratch that, it was there since Ranger would only eat low fat, so therefore the cheese was fine. And if it wasn't, it was his fault. This could work.

With the lasagne in the oven, I turned my mind to the salad. The crisper was packed full of all sorts of green things, a few of which I could only guess at. Apart from cooking for one being a major drag, fresh stuff seemed to go off really quickly. I settled on iceberg lettuce, mushrooms and cherry tomatoes since I only had to worry about how the mushrooms looked. I checked the clock. Ten minutes to go and I was done. Sure the kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it since there were pans and cutting boards and just mess on every surface, but dinner was done, and nothing had burned down! I set the table, opened the wine to breathe and took the lasagne out of the oven.

With the salad on the table, I slipped on my heels and brought the lasagne out. If it did taste bad, I was hoping they wouldn't notice. Of course being military men they all knew the meaning of the word punctual. I walked out to a chorus of exclamations.

"Babe!"

"Damn, Baby!"

"Can I eat you instead, Beautiful?"

Everyone looked at Bobby who was silent. He waited until I put the dish on the table and snagged me around the waist.

"What? Ok, fine. I apologise that my love for this amazing woman can't be boiled down to a catchphrase. Happy?"

My Guys chuckled and I lit up with a mega-watt smile. It was partly because he said love, and partly because I realised I'd began to think of them as 'My Guys' and knew that I was allowed to call them that.

Dinner was a resounding success. They devoured the lot, though I didn't know if that was because of how it tasted or their desires to leave the table and get to 'dessert'.

"Both," mumbled Lester with his mouth full.

Tank lightly smacked him upside the head. "Manners. There's a lady present."

I didn't get to hear Lester's retort. At that moment we heard machinery outside, and electric light came in through some of the lower external windows.

Ranger recovered first. "Who the fuck is that? The crews aren't meant to be here for days." He stripped off his t-shirt to throw it to me, but Tank handed me his first. I thought that was a better option, since it was like wearing a dress. With that sorted, he ran to the office, while Bobby went to the kitchen. Between the two of them they distributed six handguns and four knives, one of which I was sure I'd used that evening to chop onions. There was a banging on the front door. It was further around the living room from the garage door, but I'd never had a reason to go through it. Lester motioned for me to stay in the dining room while they went to check it out. I gave him my best pissy look and followed, despite being unarmed. Ranger checked the peephole, and waved us down. The knives and guns quickly disappeared.

He opened the door to a local cop, a crew of guys, 2 snow plows and a cleared path and driveway.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys!"

This was of course met with a large degree of confusion. Ranger invited him in as he tried to recover.

"We thought we were a bit further down your list, Officer."

"Well, that was the original plan, but our lines kept being flooded by a," he paused to check his notepad, "Mrs Plum. Her incessant phone calls were distressing our operators. She kept saying that her daughter was in trouble and there was no way John, no wait, Joe, would ever marry her after she spent the week with a bunch of thugs and criminals."

He looked around in confusion, clearly looking for a distressed female and finding only me. Even with Tank's shirt on, or perhaps because of it, I looked incredibly satisfied and in no way scared.

I looked at his hand and saw a bare ring finger. Then I checked the nametag on his rescue suit. Officer Costa. "Officer, do you by any chance have a rather "involved" mother? Someone who evaluates your choices and relationships with great interest." I held up my left hand, palm towards me.

It clicked immediately. "I do indeed, Miss Plum. I am so sorry. How many days since you returned her calls?"

I groaned. "I guess three. My phone was involved in a small fire and my sister lent me her old one. I must have forgotten to give her my new number."

Officer Rossi nodded as he smiled ruefully, obviously impressed that after that length of time my mother hadn't tried to dig me out herself. Finally he turned to leave, "Well now that you guys are sorted, if no one's injured we'll be on to the next house."

I stopped him, "Wait, how did my mother know the right address?"

"Ah, after we told her we obviously couldn't dig you out without one, she called a company called Rangeman." He looked at his notepad again. "I have the contact's name here, a Mr Hal Leonard. Well if that's all..."

As Ranger showed Rossi out, Tank burst out with "Siberia."

"No way, Hal likes the cold."

"We can't let anyone know that we're upset," Bobby pointed out.

Ranger had re-entered the room and caught on to their conversation. "The Atacama Desert. If anyone asks it's for Spanish language immersion training," he ground out.

My arguments that Hal shouldn't be sent to the end of the world and that lesser men had failed to withstand the full-on assault that was the Ellen Plum nag, died in my throat. Tomorrow we would be back in Trenton and back to reality. I would see My Guys constantly but have to refrain from kissing them and touching them, just as they would have to stop themselves from touching me.

Lester spotted my expression first. "Hey, it's alright, Beautiful. Hal'll be fine. In fact it's for his own good, since it gets him away from the four of us and at the moment I'd like to..."

"It's not that. It's just that I don't know how I'm going to leave tomorrow and pretend nothing's changed."

Tank leaned down and kissed me deeply before picking me up and cradling me in his arms. He carried me to his bedroom, with the others trailing. Once there he kissed me softly and removed my clothes before laying me on his bed. I didn't know why we hadn't spent the entire time in his room. His bed was larger than the others and with some shuffling, we could spend the night here together. Over the next few hours they each made love to me. There was no other word for it. They poured all their emotions into our time together and I clung to them like I was drowning. During the night I noticed the mirror on the dresser and how at the right angle I could see our bodies moving together, chocolate, mocha, caramel and milky white. I thought it was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen, but part of me was sad because I knew that there were others who wouldn't see it the same way.

**A/N: Would Ranger ever eat lasagne? If he ever wants sex again, then yes, he'll eat it and he'll damn well like it lol.**

**Speaking of sex, I've got a future scene in mind and I can't decide who should star – Ranger or Tank? I used to be a total Babe but these days, I'm such a Tart that I can't decide. Please vote and help me decide.**

**(And yeh, so the police probably wouldn't be in charge of the rescues and they probably would have waited until daylight, but in the scheme of things, what's one more suspension of disbelief?)**

**And sorry that this chapter is considerably shorter than the rest. I wasn't planning on writing this now, but I had some time and it feels organic to stop here. I've got the general gist of the next chapter raring to go and I'm still planning to write on Sunday afternoon my time.**

**Let me know what you thought. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Did you vote? If you didn't this may be your fault lol. 5 votes Ranger, 5 votes Tank, 1 vote Lester and 1 voter who said she couldn't pick and didn't envy me having to! I've decided to make that scene in the next chapter Ranger's and give Tank his own too. It's only fair.**

**So we're getting Explosive Eighteen this year too! Thoughts? Random House doesn't want to do more advertising? They want Janet off their books? Janet wants out? This will mean another contract renegotiation since Random only signed her for 16, 17 and 18. Will we finally see an end? Is there an end?**

**If you dislike smut, especially semi-kinky, semi-dirty smut, stop reading when they eat dinner. Though perhaps you should have found yourself a different story then? I've got another scene in mind that I can't wait to write after the next chapter.**

**Once again, all characters are JE's and I'm not making any money.**

I slept late the next morning. Lester stayed with me, just holding me close. The rest of the house was a hive of activity. I could hear Tank in the kitchen cleaning up the disaster area that was my first attempt at cooking for My Guys. The food had been wonderful, but my ability to contain the mess needed some work. Bobby was going from bedroom to bedroom. Knowing how mortified I was at the thought of Ella seeing those sheets, he was stripping the beds and washing them. I couldn't hear Ranger but I assumed he was in his office, either dealing with RangeMan business, or buying a one-way ticket to Chile for Hal.

Since there was every possibility my mother would come and find me herself if I didn't hurry home, I was going to drive myself separately. This of course was met with some resistance. Instead of one concerned Ranger, I now had four incredibly protective Merry Men. Showered, dressed and fed, I was walked out to the garage.

Lester looked at my POS car. "We could blow it up? I bet you there's some plastic explosive in the gun safe. Then she'd have to ride with us, and our ABS brakes and airbags."

"We could probably put in a claim too. Her insurance company would believe it," Bobby added.

"Drive safe, Baby. If you don't I'll get mad, and you don't want to see me mad."Tank enveloped me in a strong hug.

"Have you got your trackers on you, Babe?" I nodded. I knew about the two in my handbag. My guess was that even though this was a new-to-me car, I could find another one on it as well if I looked hard enough.

Ranger kissed me passionately, then Tank, Bobby and finally Lester. I was going back to my apartment until we found a house together and we weren't sure of the next time we would be together.

I slid in behind the wheel and backed out of the garage. I wasn't one for freely expressing my emotions, so I found goodbyes to be hell. I didn't want to consider how much this one made me ache. I turned onto the interstate and drove to my parents for lunch. Remembering my promise to Ranger, I bypassed all the fast food outlets I saw. Stopping at the Tasty Pastry, I went in to buy myself a single Boston Creme. Despite a multitude of orgasms last night, well that was last night, and I was a little antsy.

Wendy Simpson was behind the counter. She had bought the shop when I was a teenager and owned it during the éclair case 'incident' with the jerk who shall not be thought of. She was now well into her sixties and had recently started serving at the counter more and more often. The downturn had meant that she had been forced to let some of her staff go.

"Good Morning, Stephanie dear. What can I get you today?"

"Just the one Boston Creme, Mrs S."

Wendy picked up a box and proceeded to fill it with a dozen doughnuts.

Staring at the possibility of all that sugary goodness, I freaked out a bit. "One doughnut! Not one box!" I said a little too sharply.

Her face fell. Business must really be bad. She extracted one and placed it in a paper bag for me.

"Enjoy your day, dear," she said with a sad smile, as she took my money.

I went back to the car to psych myself up for my visit home. Fortified by my sugar kick, I drove to my parents' duplex and parked out front. It seemed that their 'Burg radar was operational as both my mother and Grandma Mazur were waiting for me, though with rather different expressions on their faces.

"Oh, you must have had a pip of a time! All those hard men and their large packages..."

"Mom, keep it down please! What will the neighbours think? Carmella Drea's daughter never spends that much time trapped alone with thugs. You were unchaperoned!"

Unchaperoned? What was this, the 1995 junior prom? I'd heard my mother's opinion on My Guys before, but I was trying to ignore it. It had always pissed me off given how they had done for me, but now it hurt even more.

Entering the lounge room, I saw my father glued to the TV screen.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Pumpkin," he replied, not taking his eyes off whatever he was watching.

"Frank! Come and carve the roast!" my mother called from the dining room. Hot lunches were served at 1pm exactly, or the Earth spun off its axis and headed for the sun.

In true Plum style, we dug in with gusto. And then the nagging began. "I wish you'd brought Joseph to lunch, Stephanie."

"You didn't hear, Ellen? Joe's out of town again. It seems the Feds are using him for an assignment, or so say the girls at the Clip and Curl."

"I bet he jumped at the chance," I muttered. "Can't wait til his brothers in blue find out he's been banging a member of the Family."

"Incest!" My mother shrieked.

"No, Terri Gillman," I said swallowing a mouthful of potatoes.

"Really, Stephanie! You've had two men be unfaithful to you? First Dickie and now Joe. Maria Francisco's daughters have never been cheated on, though that's probably because they have nice jobs at the personal products plant and never come home covered in garbage. What did I do to deserve this?"

I threw my fork down, "Ugh, will you listen to yourself! How on Earth can you make this about you? Besides even Saint Valerie's husband cheated on her, maybe it's just one of those things and NOT MY FAULT!"

My mother ignored me. When something bad happened to Valerie it was bad luck. When something bad happened to me, I'd done it deliberately just to cause gossip and annoy her.

"Well you'll just have to convince him to come back to you and tell him that all is forgiven. He really is your last chance at marriage, dear. I mean you're not getting any younger."

I wasn't going to listen to this. I had four, count them FOUR, men who would do anything for me and loved me for myself. I stood up from the table and stomped through the kitchen and out into the backyard, snagging a coat from the hooks as I went. I was going to sit on the porch swing until I had calmed down enough to drive home.

I had been out there for about five minutes when Grandma Mazur joined me. I moved over to make room for her.

She was silent for a moment and then clicked her teeth with her tongue. "You know I had a harem once." She must have seen my startled expression. "Oh, you didn't say anything out loud, but you've got that glow. It was in the sixties. I travelled to San Fran with a girlfriend for a typist's job, we were meant to go to LA to be big stars but we never got there. San Fran was where it was at though. Free love was just starting. It was such a pip! I soon had three men running after me and we decided that it would be against the spirit of love to be confined by rules, so we all moved in together. They were the best three months of my life! Those men and their packages! But then a telegram arrived saying that your Grandfather had arrived from Europe and I was to return home immediately and marry him. Oh I loved him, but it wasn't enough. It took me 50 years to be free of the constraints of marriage and now look at me! Too old to enjoy myself. Your family doesn't always know what's best for your Stephanie."

She was silent for awhile. "I'm guessing you're not coming back for dinner for awhile. It's going to be awful boring around here without you to liven things up."

I gave her a hug, "About that. I might be moving soon but I've got my lease for another 8 months and the rent is paid up until March. When I move do you want a bachelorette pad of your own? Just for awhile?" I knew that this was the best gift I could give her, and it would make my father happy too.

"Oh that would be a pip! And don't you worry about not getting any pineapple upside down cake, either. I saw you eyeing it off in the kitchen earlier. Your mother, the horse's patoot, stole my recipe and has been passing it off as her own for years! You come over when I'm settled, and I'll teach you to bake it yourself. Maybe you can tweak it and make it sugar-free," she added with a knowing wink.

I know I looked shocked. My lower jaw must have been around my chest. "D-Does this happen to all the women on your side of the family?" I stuttered.

"Oh no, dear. These things tend to skip a generation. One day I'll tell you about your great-great-grandmother. She was a Hungarian courtesan and was famous for bedding every male and female at court!" She paused. "Tell me, Stephanie. Your men. Do they love you, or is it just about the sex?"

I blushed. "They love me, Grandma. I know they do. They tell me, but it's also in every touch and caress they give me. They're in this for the long haul."

"That's wonderful to hear, dear. You're a very lucky woman."

We both stood up to go inside. After all it was winter and you couldn't stay outside for long. My mother was in the kitchen heading for the liquor bottle inside the pantry.

"I'm going, Mom. I'll be back in a month for Dad's birthday dinner. Otherwise I won't set foot in this house until you apologise."

"Apologise! Do you know how many grey hairs you've given me? If the phone's going to be ringing off the hook with your latest exploits, the least you could do is come over here and act like you're part of this family! Really Stephanie, after all I've done for you."

She wasn't going to back down, but neither was I. "Goodbye, Mom. Bye, Grandma. Bye, Dad," I called a little louder as I exited through the lounge room. Once he'd eaten, he'd returned to the television. With the ability to pretend that he was in control of his house, all was right in Frank Plum's world.

Thankfully the POS started the first go (you could never be sure) and I headed home. I took the elevator, thankful that Mrs Bestler had taken the day off from playing elevator duty. All I wanted was a lie down. Approaching my door, it was clear that that wasn't on the cards. It was ajar showing that my apartment had been broken into. I knew it must have been recent or one of my neighbours would have noticed and Dylan would have installed a new lock or boarded it up or something. Not wanting to have to deal with anyone if they were still in there, I went back downstairs to my car. Once inside I called Ranger.

"Hey, Babe." It seemed copious amounts of love and sex could cure his phone manners.

"Hey, are you guys back in Trenton yet? I need some help."

"We're just pulling into RangeMan. We'll be there in 5. What's wrong?"

I could hear commotion in the back ground as someone demanded to know what had happened and the sound of screeching tyres. "It's nothing. I'm fine. But I think I've been broken into. I came home and my door was open."

"What did you do then?"

"I went down to my car and called you guys," I said sounding pissy.

"Proud of you, Babe. You know we don't go into unknown situations without back-up if we can help it. Sit tight, we'll be there soon."

I turned the key so I could use the heater and listen to the radio but thankfully my wait was short. Sure enough, four minutes and 20 seconds after I had hung up, a Rangeman black SUV with Ranger and Bobby inside pulled into the lot. Lester and Tank followed in another. When I had arrived I'd had to park in the only spot left which was next to the dumpster. After I had called Ranger the parking fairies must have overheard since two spots were now available near the door. One day I was going to ask where you signed up for good parking karma.

I got out and met them there. They were in street clothes since they hadn't gone home yet, which meant black shirts, cargos or dark jeans. It was a bit hard to tell really. After assuring themselves that I was ok, Ranger and Tank took the stairs, Lester secured the elevator to stop anyone leaving that way and Bobby shielded me, while guiding me up the stairwell. He was realistic enough to know that keeping me downstairs wouldn't be an option.

When we reached the top, I could hear Ranger and Tank going room to room and yelling clear. Finally Ranger stuck his head out the door, "It's empty."

Calling Lester's mobile so he could join us, Bobby and I entered the apartment. Red spray paint was visible on all the walls. The messages read WHORE, CHEATING SLUT, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?, AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH.

I was the first to break the silence, "Well I guess we won't have to invent that crazy stalker after all."

Lester was furious. I could hear him muttering, "Could have been killed... doesn't this asshole know she's taken... really taken!"

Tank looked puzzled. "I thought you weren't bi? This type of property destruction usually points to a woman..."

"Hanging around any drag queens other than Sally, Beautiful?"

"No, and I have no idea who this nutter is. You don't think he saw us at the cabin do you?"

"He would have had to walk miles through a several feet of snow given that there was no road access. No way," said Bobby.

"So it's a psycho like Scrog." To say Ranger was upset was an understatement. "Babe, I want you to consider moving into RangeMan. Or we're moving in here."

"Where would I stay though?" I didn't want to have to choose four or seven. Four meant I was rejecting Ranger, seven meant I was placing him higher than the others. At this stage in our relationship, I sometimes felt that I was in a careful balancing act.

I heard four voices in synch say, "Seven."

"No cameras on seven, Beautiful."

"Plenty of reasons to visit the Boss."

"It's still football season, Baby. I might just find myself wanting to watch a few more games than usual on Ranger's flat screen."

"I'll have to pack another bag, but I guess we should call the police before I touch anything."

After some discussion, Ranger stayed with me while my other guys went back to Hayward in one of the SUVs. We all knew it would look less suspicious if he was here when the cops arrived.

Carl and Big Dog were on duty, and after they heard who was calling they must have used the siren to haul ass over here. My guess was there was a pool on the line.

"Pretty tame by your standards, Steph," said Big Dog. "No fires, no explosions, no bodies?"

"Nope, just some paint." They took some photos and called a tech team to dust for prints on the door but I wasn't hopeful. Every man and his dog could and had broken through that door. It was probably a catalogue of Trenton's minor criminals as well as Ranger. Finally after what seemed like hours, I was able to put together some clothes and stuff, get into my car and follow Ranger out of the now-dark parking lot. Parking the POS in the underground garage I was struck by the contrast between my rust-bucket and the sleek and shiny vehicles owned by RangeMan employees. I knew My Guys would buy me a new, safe car in a second if they thought I would take it. I decided that with some of my steady RangeMan earnings I'd start a savings account so I could upgrade from the POS soon.

Taking the elevator to seven we were careful to be nonchalant in front of the cameras. Once inside of course it was a different story. Lester, Tank and Bobby had clearly been hanging out inside for awhile. Ella must have still been away since there were dishes everywhere and chicken stir fry waiting for us on the table.

We tucked in while they turned on the game. I didn't know who cooked it, but it was delicious. I loaded the dishwasher and headed into the lounge room. Ranger had taken the last seat, so Lester conveniently pulled me down onto his lap. I'd had one Boston Creme today and no orgasms for hours. Last night we'd made love, but now I just wanted to fuck. I was already good to go and was wedged between a set of hard abs and a strong arm. There was only one way I wanted this to end. The next time goal was scored I cheered. And by cheered I mean I wriggled my ass against his now rapidly growing member. What? I was just cheering on my team. Go the red guys. I could have checked who was playing in the corner of the screen, but that would imply that I actually cared at the moment. We were watching some Australian sport where men in tiny shorts kicked a football between four posts. Translation – it was midweek and nothing was on.

Lester nuzzled my neck below my ear, "Feeling playful are we?"

In response I grabbed the hand not holding me to him and slid it under my shirt until he was fondling my left breast and achingly hard nipple. "Mmm." I had a devilish idea. "Want to play a game?" We now had an audience. "You can have me, any way you want, until the red team score again." I figured this was the fastest way to ensure minimal foreplay.

"'Red team', Babe?"

"Yeh, like you really care at the moment." He chuckled.

"And when they score?"

I smirked. "Bobby's turn."

"So I can only score until they score?"

"A-huh."

He gave me a wolf grin, "You're on."

Laying me down on the floor, he stripped off my sweater and bra. Covering me with his body I kissed him passionately and rubbed against him trying to create some friction. I loved the feel of my nipples against his shirt. As he undid my belt, I lifted my hips to help him. Of course my plan backfired; Lester loved to tease. Even knowing that his time was limited, he was going to make sure I came on his tongue first. Putting his hands under my ass to improve his angle, he began to lick my clit before pushing his tongue into my channel. As I moaned and thrashed he lapped up my fluids. I was so close.

"Goal!" came the TV announcer's voice.

"NOO!" This was not how this was meant to work.

"Your rules, Beautiful," he said, kissing me deeply so I could taste myself on his tongue.

Bobby had been using Lester's time to his advantage. In fact all of the guys had. Lester was now the only one clothed. Taking Lester's place, Bobby spread my juices with his fingers before plunging one and then two into me.

"I think that you meant to tease us, darling, when you came up with this little game. Was that it? Letting us have you and then pulling away at the last minute."

"No," I gasped out as he massaged my g-spot. "I wanted to get you... to fuck me... hard and fast."

He chuckled. "Next time, just ask darling." Removing his fingers, he lined his cock up and pushed just the head in.

"Another goal to Sydney!"

"What the hell kind of game is this?"

"A goal's worth six points, Babe. And the last game we watched, they reached 100."

Tank helped me to stand up before pulling me on to his lap. I was so slick from Lester and Bobby's teasing that he slipped right in. Helping me to move up and down on his cock, it wasn't long before I could feel my inner muscles clenching. Tank always made me feel so full. Finally I screamed as I came and lights flashed behind my closed eyes. Tank had held himself perfectly still, fighting the urge to cum with me.

"And Bolton scores again!"

Tank growled. He was not a happy camper. Ranger lifted me off Tank's still rock-hard member and claimed my mouth for a kiss, his tongue duelling with mine. He pulled me down onto his lap too, but with my back to him.

As he controlled my movements he started up a stream of dirty talk. "Look what you did to them, Babe. Three men with rock-hard cocks, stroking themselves, just dying to cum but wishing they were buried in your pussy. Are you sure you can handle what you've unleashed?"

He reached down and pinched my clit and as I came a siren sounded. "And that's the game," called the announcer. Boy, was he right.

Ranger continued to fuck me hard and fast. He was nowhere near done yet. As I moaned and he massaged my clit, I looked over at Lester and Bobby and almost came from the visual; they were giving each other hand jobs.

"Look Babe. Watch their faces. See the pleasure there that they can give each other? I know they prefer you though, that they prefer this," he said with a strong thrust, "but they couldn't wait after all your teasing..."

I considered pointing out that they had been teasing _me_ but if this was the outcome, they could say it was all me as much as they wanted.

"Tank looks lonely, Babe. Why don't we give him a hand, hmm?"

Ranger lifted me off him and I moaned at the loss. Tank lay down and I got down on all fours in front of him. Just before I devoured his cock, Ranger plunged back in. In this position, he was able to go deeper and faster. I focused on sucking off Tank as Ranger reached up and rubbed my clit. I could taste myself on Tank and it reminded me that these were My Guys and mine alone.

"God Baby, you do that so well." Tank reached down and brushed my hair from my face. "I love your tiny little mouth."

"Mmm... Our Babe is perfect, isn't she? So responsive, so sexy, she's incredible."

I tried to take as much of him as I could but he was just so big. I alternated licking and sucking his balls with sucking down his cock. Finally he erupted down my throat but there was so much spunk that some ended up on my chin and chest.

My moans helped send Ranger over the edge. He shot his semen deep into me, after ensuring I came with him. After he collapsed next to me, I looked for Bobby and Lester. I'd only had four orgasms so far and I wasn't near done.

"And I was worried you might be tired, darling. You really are insatiable."

"God Bobby, just fuck me."

Bobby and Lester's abs were sticky with their earlier emissions. Bobby kissed me deeply as Lester probed my ass with his lubed up fingers. Just as I was getting jealous wondering what else was in Ranger's bedside table, he ground out "I always wanted to use that on you, Babe. I bought it after I found your treasure pleasures stash. I pictured burying myself in your ass as I fucked you with Herbert Horsecock."

Oh god. I was going to cum from the visual. Bobby was now lying down so I lowered myself onto his cock. Once I was seated, Lester eased himself slowly into my ass. He was the only one I could take back there, but after the first time we had done this, I knew my butt-phobia was gone for good and I wanted to change that. I knew I could never take Tank, but maybe Bobby or Ranger. They set up a rhythm as Lester reached around to rub and tug my nipples, and Bobby worked on rubbing my clit. I was in sensory overload. Their hands were everywhere and their cocks made me feel so good. Lester lost it first.

"You're so tight, Beautiful. You feel like heaven. I'm not going to last."

I used my inner muscles to clamp down and Bobby swore. He thrust into me twice more before pinching my clit, "Cum with me, Steph," he demanded. The tone of his voice was my undoing. As I came, so did My Guys. Lights flashed behind my eyelids and it was too much. I felt Lester slowly pull out of me and then I collapsed.

I don't know how long I was out, but I woke with Bobby gently brushing my sweaty hair from my forehead. He wasn't worried so I knew that everything was ok.

"What was that?"

"Shhh...You passed out from too much stimulation. You'll be fine with a little rest."

I turned to Lester, "If you knew they were going to score so often, why did you agree to a game where you wouldn't get to cum?"

"Delayed gratification, Beautiful. I just wanted to see how worked up I could get you. You're stunning when you're that horny. Your mouth opens and your voice get all breathy like you were made for pleasure. I'd keep you like that all the time if it wasn't surpassed by the look on your face when you cum."

I moaned. I needed more, but after Bobby's decision that I needed to rest I didn't like my chances. Finally Tank picked me up.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Baby."

He carried me into the bathroom and sat me on the edge of the tub as he adjusted the shower temperature. Placing me inside, I beckoned to him but he shook his head.

"Please?"

"You heard Bobby, Baby."

I considered pouting but I thought that would be juvenile. Instead I lifted the shower massager off the wall and aimed it straight at my clit. Keeping my eyes locked with Tank's, I started to rub myself with earnest. It took him six seconds before he opened the shower door and took the massager off me. Placing it back in its holder, he backed me against the wall with my hands next to my head.

"We're going to have to be careful and take this slow."

He kissed me deeply before soaping up his hands. Starting at my shoulders, he trailed them down over my puckered nipples, stopping to pay extra attention to my breasts.

"This looks like a very dirty area, on my dirty girl. You like when I do this don't you, Baby? I can feel your gorgeous tits getting fuller."

I tried to touch him but he put my hands back.

"Uh uh, Baby. I told you I'd show you my shower skills. This is about you."

He trailed his hands over my stomach before grabbing a loofah. He began to sweep it in slow strokes across my stomach and then down my thighs. Crouching before me, he used it to soap up my thighs, calves and finally the soles of my feet. Standing up he kissed me deeply. I had to stand on tip toes to reach him. Rules be damned, I threw my arms around his neck. I was too boneless to stand on my own. He placed his hands under my thighs and I wrapped my legs around him. Using the wall to rest on, he thrust into me slowly and shallowly building me to two peaks without him. As my third orgasm approached he reached down and played with my clit, sending us over together.

As we recovered he whispered, "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too."

By the time we had cleaned up again and he'd washed my hair we were both pruney. He tucked me into Ranger's bed and I after he had showered, I nestled between the two of them. Lester slept on the floor using some the couch cushions and Bobby used the remainder and a doona to make a bed in the living room. No one wanted to leave. We were in this together.

**A/N: This chapter is almost 5,000 words long. By my standards, that's insane. Please review if you enjoyed it or you think I deserve it lol.**

**I feel that my Mrs Plum/Stephanie dialogue could have been better but I can't put my finger on it. Is Steph out of character and too assertive? Any tips are appreciated.**

**I haven't gotten my copy of Smokin' Seventeen yet. It's in the mail, so please no spoilers. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I still don't have my copy of Smokin' Seventeen But I have just turned on anonymous reviews, so feel free to cheer me up by leaving a review.**

**I have a plan for the rest of the story and how it's going to play out. There should be 6 chapters to go, which probably means 8 knowing me. **

**And yes, I own nothing and am making no money from this.**

I woke up alone in bed. I _hated_ waking up alone in bed. Sitting up I could see movement throughout the room.

"Wa'time isit?" I mumbled.

"Shh, Babe. Go back to sleep. I'll be back up in a sec, we just have to get the others back to their rooms."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll block out the cameras on seven and four."

"And the people on monitor duty won't think it's weird that you're making a visit to their bedrooms at god-knows-what hour that nobody can know about?"

"Shit."

"It's cool. Just say that you couldn't remember if Lester was on duty or not. If he wasn't you were going to tip a jug of water over his head. If he was, you were going to short-sheet his bed."

"What did I do to deserve that?" came an outraged voice from my left.

"Easy. When you saw the food Ranger was bringing to the cabin you started making jokes about it being fat camp and switched all the Die Hard DVDs with copies of episodes of The Biggest Loser."

"That's actually not half bad, Beautiful. Did you just come up with that?"

"It's a gift," I rolled over to go back to sleep.

"So I'll need a jug of water?"

"Yep, Batman."

I woke up a few hours later at a much more humane time. The clock said 8am. Ranger wasn't here but the sensible part of me knew that he hadn't _left_ he was just at work. I had a quick shower and a cup of coffee before stacking the dishwasher. Damn, I missed Ella already and I technically hadn't even given her up yet. Eye on the prize, Steph. Total privacy and spontaneous sex wherever, whenever. God, I needed sex; it had been ten hours since my last orgasm and I hadn't had any sugar. I could tell it was going to be a long day.

I figured I should call Connie first. I had been away for several days longer than I'd originally planned. She picked up on the first ring which was never a good sign.

"How was it? Tell me everything!"

I was so glad I was doing this over the phone. If she saw me, I was certain that my glow would have made it fairly obvious what 'everything' involved.

"Hey, Connie. The getaway was great. Very relaxing. So now I'm all psyched for work, is there a huge backlog of files?" The hope in my voice was palpable.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Steph. The blizzard just seems to have made more criminals want to stay on the inside. 3 square meals, heating and you don't have to drive anywhere. The top dollar ones went to Rangeman and there just isn't anything else."

I heard Lula's voice in the background, "Gimme that phone. Is that her? Did she do the nasty with Batman?"

Time to go. "Sorry, Connie I'm going through a tunnel – pssch-pssch-I'll call you later..." and I hung up the home phone. Shit. Oh well, since I called her maybe she hadn't noticed the caller id?

With no work to do I was at a loose end. Maybe I could make today a RangeMan day and run searches? I went to finish getting dressed now that I knew I would be wearing cargoes and a tee instead of my jeans.

When I came back out My Guys were sitting in the dining room with morning coffees. And donuts! They were from Dunkin' Donuts not Tasty Pastry but what did I care. I dove on the lemon-filled donut. Lemon was a fruit, so this was totally okay for breakfast.

Ranger looked me up and down. "Working with us today, Babe?"

"Yep, Vinnie's out of skips."

He nodded slowly. "How about we make today a field day instead? Bobby's available to go with you and it's been brought to my attention that we need a new safe house," he finished with a slow wolf grin.

"Ohh! Requests?" I looked around the table.

Lester wanted a hot tub, Bobby wanted his own bathroom, Tank just wanted a place that was big enough and Ranger wanted a big block of land for security and privacy. I hoped that we would be able to find something quickly.

"Be right back." I had to go get re-dressed. This was Jersey. There wasn't a realtor in Jersey who would take me seriously if I didn't look the part.

I dressed in a navy skirt suit that I had packed on a whim, and my coat since the houses wouldn't be heated. The skirt was probably a little too short. I added stay up stockings, 3 inch pumps and at the last moment decided to go commando. I put my shoulder holster under the jacket, I had no illusions that Ranger would actually fire me but I didn't want to make his life difficult. Or mine for that matter if he found out that while there was a psycho-stalker looking for me, I wasn't armed at all times.

When I walked back into the room, Lester whistled. Tank pulled me onto his lap and slipped his hand up my skirt until he felt the tops of my stockings.

"Tsk, tsk. What a naughty girl." He moved his hand higher. "And what do we have here?"

"Sorry to break up the party, man but it's quarter past. We need to be back downstairs," Lester said frowning.

Tank sighed, "We need to get this new place fast." He kissed me swiftly, put me on my feet and lightly swatted my ass.

Bobby and I headed down to the garage, picked an SUV and drove to one of the prestige realty offices in the neighbourhood west of Hayward. We knew we needed a buffer from the Burg.

We were assisted by a young woman named Emma. She was clearly new at this and seemed to get flustered easily."I was told to expect a Dr. Brown? And you must be Mrs. Brown?" she said turning to me and shaking my hand.

"That I am," I said with a smile, placing my arm around Bobby's waist. She _was _cute and I was feeling territorial. Women had a habit of walking into walls or tripping over their feet when they were near My Guys. Anything I could do to warn them off was a plus.

"Now I understand you're looking for a house for a large family? The phone call said five bedrooms?"

Someone, probably Ranger, had called ahead with some of the details regarding budget and requirements. Since we couldn't say it was a safe house, or what we really wanted it for, we were going to have to stumble around and hope to find something.

The first house she showed us was a total bust.

I turned to Bobby and whispered, "Do you think Lester would prefer the pink room with the flower border or the one with racing cars?"

He laughed, but Emma had overheard.

"Is Lester one of your children?"

"Sometimes I think so," Bobby muttered.

Emma looked confused so he decided to cover.

"Lester is my brother, but he's prone to bouts of immaturity. He'll be living with us."

"Oh, so you need two master bedrooms."

"Actually we need as many as you can manage. I have a lot of brothers."

"I see," though she was clearly confused by the idea.

The second and third houses were just as bad. The blocks were fine and the houses had five bedrooms, but these houses were designed for families. There were usually only two or three bathrooms, and most of the bedrooms were too small to fit even a double bed. I was beginning to wonder if we would have to design and build the place ourselves. I didn't want to think about how long that would take. Emma could see that we weren't happy.

"Well there is one other house that our firm has responsibility for. It's a ridiculous place though, they should never have agreed to take it on, but if you have the time..."

We pulled up in front of house number four. It was clearly architecturally designed and modern. Bobby was admiring all the angles, he had already complained about the previous houses being McMansions and far too generic.

"Why do you think this place is 'ridiculous'?" I asked Emma.

She was evasive, "Well it's just that it has so many rooms. 5 master bedrooms, all with ensuites. No one needs _that_ much space."

The house was set far back from the road and had an attached lock-up garage capable of holding several cars. I could see a large privacy hedge growing next to the boundary fences along the sides and back of the house. It was about six and a half feet tall but there was enough space that light could still reach in. We walked into an open-plan kitchen, dining room and living room. There were beech hardwood floors throughout giving the place an airy feel, and even though the backyard was snow-covered, I could make out an entertaining area, a pool and a spa. Bobby pointed to a door coming off the living room, which was set under the stairs.

"What's through there?"

"Oh that's just the, uh, second basement," Emma said flushing.

He looked around quietly assessing. My spidey-sense was tingling, but not in a bad way. Something was off...

The remainder of the downstairs consisted of an office, a laundry, a second living room and a small bathroom. Upstairs, we started to look through the bedrooms. The whole house was done in a combination of creams and navys. The bedrooms were bizarrely all the same, all consisting of navy carpet, neutral walls, a small walk-in wardrobe and an attached full bathroom. After the third I figured out what was wrong. There were no photos or even marks on the walls. There was no sign that anyone had ever lived here.

"Emma, who lived here before?" I asked.

"Oh it was built by a Professor Sanders. She designed and built the place and was about to move in when she received a job offer in California. Now she has to sell up... It was the easiest place to get ready, I didn't have to do a thing!" She lifted the fitted sheet from one of the bed corners. "See? Even the mattresses are still covered in plastic."

I took a look at the bed. It was much larger than a California King. It looked like it had been custom built. Looking closely at the frame and the ceiling I began to see hooks and reinforcements. I looked over at Bobby, who was sporting a wolf grin. He had probably figured it out from the fence and the 'second basement'. What was that? A playroom?

"Emma, will you excuse us for a second? I asked in a sugary sweet voice. "I need to speak to my husband."

"Certainly, Mrs Brown. I'll just be downstairs."

As soon as she was gone, Bobby put his hands on my waist, "Mrs Brown? I like that."

I pushed him away. "Bobby, this is a sex house!" I whispered fiercely.

"I know. Isn't it perfect?" he was grinning.

Now that I thought about it, maybe it was. We could have our house now, without having to wait. The fourth bedroom was the same, just waiting for a personal stamp. I walked down to the fifth at the end of the hall and threw the double doors open. This was clearly Professor Sander's room and I was in love. The carpet and walls were dusky pinks and the room had a large window seat facing the backyard below. It was feminine without being too much. The wardrobe though – it looked like it was the size of my apartment bedroom. And the bathroom was white marble with gold fixtures.

"Oh, we are sooo taking this!" I turned and kissed him full on the mouth pressing my body to his.

A voice came from the doorway, "Glad to know that my design had the intended effect."

We jumped apart. "No need to be nervous, darlings. I'm Jill Sanders. I saw your car as I was driving past and I simply had to meet the people who had decided to take a look at this place." She looked me up and down, "Well, well! How many, dear?"

What did I have a neon sign on my head? "Four," I mumbled. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, not to others I'm sure. I'm just piecing together your glow and your interest in this place. All men?" I nodded. "And for how long?"

"A few days. It's still new." Why on earth was I talking to this woman? I didn't talk about my relationships with anyone, at least not voluntarily.

"A few days is definitely rocky territory. You need to move in here ASAP if you want a chance to make it last! Did Emma mention that I'm a professor? My subject is human sexuality. I like to experiment, hence the house. Never with my students of course, but when I'm writing a new book I sometimes have couples come and stay with me. Swingers, those in open relationships, multiple-partner households, bisexual couples, subs and doms... You name it, I've tried it. The last place was just too cramped, so I designed this place. I am sorry that I'll never get to use it, but at least someone will."

"Excuse me for saying so, Professor Sanders," Bobby started.

"Oh, call me Jill."

"Alright, Jill, but I wouldn't think that this would be possible on a Professor's salary?"

She gave a trilling laugh. "It certainly wouldn't be, but I'm part owner of an adult toy empire. When you sign the papers, I'll send you a box. Much better than flowers," she added, winking at me.

"Would you be willing to sell the beds too?" I asked.

"Certainly. It's too much effort to store them and move them since I don't even have a suitable place yet. You can have the sheets too if you like. They've never been slept on and most are still in their packaging. You'll have to have some custom made otherwise."She paused and added an afterthought. "Oh, and you needn't worry about the neighbours. I investigated the area when I was choosing where to buy. No progress associations, no clubs, no meetings and no obvious busybodies. Everyone just wants to be left alone."

We went back downstairs and Bobby, Jill and Emma began to discuss the sale process. Emma kept looking at us like we had two heads but I knew that if this got out, she wouldn't be the only one doing that. I wandered off as I heard them agree to a two week cooling-off period, the shortest allowable in Jersey, though during that time RangeMan would be allowed to conduct any necessary security alterations. Jill wasn't worried about us changing our minds. She knew it was here or the house with the racing-car bed. I opened the door and snuck into the 'second basement'. Just as I thought, it was a playroom. A double bed with a hard mattress and a wrought-iron bedstead dominated the room, which had numerous hooks, shelves and cupboards lining the walls just waiting to hold restraints and implements. On the far side was a height adjustable bench that I could easily lie on. A small shower, toilet and basin were through a door just to my right. I was caressing the leather of the bench lost in thought, when two hands lightly touched my waist. I jumped in surprise and Bobby quieted me like you would a nervous horse.

"I think you'd like it if you let me. You liked it when I spanked you," he kissed below my ear. "You like it when we take you hard and fast," he kissed me again a bit lower. "You like it when we talk dirty to you, telling you how naughty you've been and how much we love fucking you," he sucked on my neck and if it wasn't for his hands around my waist I think I would have collapsed. "Time to go, Steph," he said, pulling away. It seemed I wasn't the only one who liked to tease.

We said goodbye to Emma and Jill, who gave me her card and told me to call her anytime, and got back into our SUV.

We hit some traffic heading back to Hayward. It would be a twenty-minute drive or so in the mornings, and ten minutes at night if there had been a break in. It wasn't perfect but it was manageable. Bobby had turned the heater up high and the car was toasty warm and relaxing. I started to think about the house. I was already thinking of it as Our House and as I pictured all the surfaces that needed to be broken in, I squirmed in my seat.

"What are you thinking about?" Bobby asked, glancing over at me.

I blushed, "The hot tub, the beds, the dining table... and the playroom."

Bobby chucked a u-turn and headed for the city limits. "Fuck, I can't wait two weeks. I'm tired of sneaking around already. Take off your skirt."

"What? No! People will see!"

"No one can see up this high, besides the windows are tinted. And I asked you to take off your skirt."

The last time I had given him control I hadn't regretted it one bit. He had said that he was looking forward to pushing my limits, and truth be told so was I. I reached around and unzipped it, then pulled it down my legs leaving me in stay ups, heels and nothing else. I heard him groan.

"Touch yourself."

I tentatively began to rub my pussy. I wasn't used to exploring my own body, I preferred the shower massager. It was more forceful and more impersonal.

"You have until I stop this car to make yourself cum, Stephanie. When I do stop, if you haven't cum, you won't be."

I moaned and devoted more attention to my fingers. I was so wet from my daydreaming and Bobby's words. Using my left hand to hold my lips open, I rubbed my clit with my right hand, stopping occasionally to plunge one then two fingers into my grasping channel. I had no way of knowing when he was going to stop the car, so I picked up my pace. Bobby must have been able to see that I would need more to push me over the edge.

"Look at all those cars, Stephanie. They can't see in, but what if they could? What would they see? A naughty girl fingering herself. My naughty girl. You're so horny aren't you? You need to cum. Cum for me, Steph. I know you can, pinch your clit."

His words were driving me crazy. I followed his instructions and came letting out a sob. It was nowhere near as strong as the orgasms My Guys were able to give me and I was thankful when Bobby pulled over off the side of the road in a woody area. He hopped out, pulled the back seats flat and jumped back in. By that stage, I was lying on my back on the newly created 'bed' still wearing my jacket, shirt, stockings and heels. Bobby pulled his pants down and revelled in the feeling my stocking-clad legs gave him as they wrapped around him. He plunged into me. His size meant that he was able to hit my g-spot on every stroke. I'd always loved sex, but before these last few days, I'd never known what I was missing. His stamina meant that he brought me to two orgasms and wasn't showing any signs of letting up. I wanted him to lose control. I sucked on one of my fingers and brought it around to his tight ass. As he prepared to make me cum a third time, I pressed my finger shallowly into him. The shock and the sensation caused him to shoot his load deep inside me.

"Fuck!" he grinned and kissing me passionately. "God, you're amazing."

Unfortunately our chance to bask in the afterglow was short lived. At that moment a police car pulled up behind us and an officer hopped out approaching our vehicle. Oh shit.

**A/N: One day if I ever meet you I'll tell you what I had to go through to type these last 700 words. Privacy is in short supply around here. **

**So who's in the cop car? Anyone we know? **

**Please review! I need some love.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Long author's note guys, bear with me. (Or skip it, I'll never know lol).**

**Cami if you read this, you didn't 'sign' your review so I can't reply, but if you're after more tart stories, I've got a community up of stories with Steph, Ranger and at least one Merry Man. You can find it from my profile. Other authors who have written stories with Steph and a Merry Man include Illiandyandra, OneTartBabe, financebabe and obedientwriter. That should get you started but there are heaps out there (and apologies to any writers if I didn't mention your stories, I've probably read it and loved it but I'm just going off the top of my head.)**

**So I read Seventeen. I laughed out loud a few times in the first half, was pleased about some things (beep, beep, beeeeeep), annoyed about others (comic relief? Oh hell no), saw the end coming a mile away, thought the ending was similar to the ending of an earlier book and thought the final few sentences were also similar to the ending of an earlier book, so I'm almost certain that I'm not going to get what I want. I was sure the first time she wrote a similar thing, but when that turned out to go the other way, now I'm cautious. (That shouldn't have given away anything if you haven't read it yet, phew).**

**301 reviews and 101 alerts! I'm pleased as punch And once again I own nothing and all characters are JE's...**

As Bobby zipped up his pants, I scrambled into the front and pulled my skirt on. I hoped I wouldn't have to get out of the vehicle, since the back of my skirt was now ruined. Bobby climbed through and was now back in the driver's seat as there was a tap on the tinted window. He turned the key so he could lower the window. The car smelt like sex and it was obvious what we'd been doing.

From my angle, I couldn't see his face but from the colour of his uniform and the markings on the patrol car, I knew he was a highway patrol officer. Thank God it wasn't anyone from the Trenton PD.

"You can't stop here folks," he said in a falsely cheery voice. "You're a danger to yourselves and others if someone skids on some ice. I'll have to write you a ticket, unless you'd like to settle this some other way..." He looked at me and I shivered.

"_Excuse me_?" Bobby was pissed.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. It's probably not even the first time this slut's done it. On second thoughts, her snatch is probably so disease ridden that maybe I should pass..."

Bobby moved to undo his seatbelt, but I grabbed his forearm.

"Don't!" I whispered furiously. "Just take the ticket and we'll go." A large part of me was glad that Bobby was with me. I had a feeling that if Tank, Lester or Ranger had been driving, that we would now be discussing where to hide a body. Bobby was calmer, he could still be reasoned lhhhdhhd"Oh

He took a deep breath and turned back to the officer. "Ticket?" he snapped, holding out his hand. "It'll have your badge number on it."

Now the patrol officer was looking scared. Maybe he'd finally figured out that even though Bobby was black and driving a tricked out SUV, he wasn't a criminal and I wasn't a gangbanger. He waved for us to go, and Bobby put his foot down causing us to lurch forward. He was silent all the way back to Haywood. In the garage he pulled out his phone and typed an SMS. I assumed he was telling the others to meet us upstairs, but I didn't want to ask. When Morelli and I fought, he got loud and hot. I could deal with that by rising to his anger level and yelling back. My Guys however, went silent and cold. You could sense the rage being contained beneath the surface and wanted to do anything possible to avoid it spilling over. I couldn't deal with that, it frightened me.

I had no way of leaving the car. If I got out like this, as soon as I passed a camera, the wet spot on my skirt would be visible. I was stuck. Bobby got out and then turned to look quizzically at me through his door when he saw that I hadn't moved. Finally it clicked and he gave me a small smile. He went to the rear of the SUV, opened the boot and pulled out a RangeMan windbreaker. Re-entering the car, he pulled his door shut to shield us and leaned over to kiss me.

"Sorry, Steph. Here. This should cover you to your knees," he brushed some of the hair off my face, checking to see if I was ok.

We took the elevator together trying to stand casually apart and key-fobbed our way up to Seven.

As soon as we entered the apartment, World War III started.

"What the fuck happened?" Ranger bit out, once he was sure I was ok.I didn't know what Bobby had written but since he had done it while he was still angry, I could guess that it had provoked this reaction.

Tank and Lester were also in the hallway and with all that muscle and anger it felt like I was running out of oxygen. I went into the lounge room, making sure I sat down on the windbreaker.

"It was just an asshole highway cop. He offered to let us off a ticket in exchange for Stephanie," Bobby said. The disgust in his voice was palpable.

"He said that? Did you get his badge number?"

Bobby followed Ranger into his office. Of course Bobby had seen it on this asshole's jacket and memorised it. I didn't immediately notice someone had broken into my apartment or if I had garbage in my hair, but these guys were so aware of their surroundings that they could remember to check for something like that, and commit it to memory during 20 minutes of driving in a suppressed rage. I didn't think I would be needed so I stayed on the couch. I had a feeling that the search engine they would be using wasn't one they were technically supposed to have. I also thought that once they found this guy, they wouldn't be dealing with this using an official channel. Unless you felt that 'official channel' was synonymous with semi-automatic hand gun. I felt tired. Once again I'd stuffed up, I should have just said no. I tipped my head back and closed my eyes. I opened them again when I felt the couch dip. Tank had sat next to me and was just watching me to make sure I was ok, while Lester was sitting in front of me. He pulled off my pumps and began to massage my feet.

A few minutes later Bobby and Ranger came back. Tank raised his eyebrows at Ranger and in response Bobby gave a slight shake of his head.

"You guys remember that the entire state's police force changed their numbers last summer?" Ranger asked.

Lester and Tank gave tiny nods. It looked like RangeMan training covered how to conserve energy by minimising your body movements.

"The number's old."

I could see where they were going with this. "So he was wearing last winter's jacket by mistake," I countered.

"Maybe, Beautiful," Lester said, thoughtfully, "but your luck with coincidences hasn't been that good."

I knew he was right and I started to feel dizzy. Thank God I was sitting down. They thought that this guy was my stalker. I had been inches from him and I hadn't seen his face. I hadn't even been paying attention to his voice. I didn't think that he sounded familiar, but I couldn't be sure.

"So he's a highway cop?" I asked.

"Or he has access to highway patrol gear, or maybe a friend in the patrol that he trusts. Someone he could tell and then send to harass you. I don't want you leaving this building, Babe. I'm not stupid enough to order you to do anything, but I'm asking you, please, to think about us before you go outside without one of us along too."

He had to throw in the 'please'. He knew I was a sucker for 'please' and would do anything he asked.

"Fine, besides I want to hit up some websites for decorating techniques. Our new house is going to need a few personal touches."

"You found a place already?" Lester looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yep." I started to fill them in on the layout as Bobby left the apartment. He must still be angry with me. I didn't know if it was because I wouldn't let him beat up the cop (who now could be my stalker – only I would inadvertently save a guy who wished me harm from minor injuries), or because I had gotten us into that position in the first place. If I'd worn panties, or just said no, this wouldn't have happened. The cop called me a slut and I was starting to feel like one.

Eventually the others had to go back downstairs since they were meant to be working. I took a quick shower, changed into my RangeMan cargoes and tee and took the elevator to Four.

**BPOV**

I left Ranger's apartment and headed straight to the gym. I needed to vent my anger in a controlled environment. There were no words to describe how I was feeling right now. I had wanted to rip that guy limb from limb when I thought he was just a crooked cop disrespecting the woman I love. Now that I knew he could be the guy messing with her? Nothing would save him once I figured out who he was.

I ran 2 miles before starting in on the punching bag. If I stopped to analyse my anger, I knew that half of it was directed at that asshole for being an asshole, but the remainder was because I knew that if this got out there would be plenty of people lining up to call my woman a slut. There were a lot of small-minded bigots out there who enjoyed spouting their crap. Here I was trying to get her to open up and be comfortable with herself and us, but I knew that the Burg would never be comfortable with our relationship anyway. It's likely that it would be worse since we were Latino and African Americans. Jersey wasn't exactly a haven for the Klan but I'd heard the words spics and niggers more times than I'd like to remember. I sighed as I headed for the showers, grabbing a clean uniform from my locker. There wasn't a thing I could do about the way society would view us. All I could do was try to support Bomber by respecting her wish that we keep this private, and hope that once the patrol man figured out who we were, that if he wasn't her stalker, he'd shut the fuck up anyway instead of bragging to his buddies. Our reputations preceded us and I hoped that would be enough. I also needed to speak to Steph and apologise. When I'd finally looked at her in the car, she'd looked frightened. Of me! I didn't know why she was scared but I wanted to clear that up. Of all Her Guys, I was probably the most likely to talk about 'feelings'. You couldn't be a decent Medic if you wouldn't let people talk to you when they needed it. Something about looking after their physical wounds meant they sometimes wanted to show you their mental wounds too. Lester was good at talking, but not about anything serious. Ranger's conversational skills had certainly improved lately, he often used more than two words at once, but I wasn't holding my breath for any D&M's any time soon. And with Tank, you needed to read his body language to find out what he wanted to say. I needed to tell her how I felt and try to get her to do the same, since she wouldn't always be able to hear it from the others.

As my luck had it, she was waiting outside my door.

We were still on camera until we went inside, so I restrained the urge to kiss her.

"We need to talk," she said quietly. I knew how much that cost her. Steph didn't like 'talks'.

I opened the door and followed her in. She chose to sit on the lounge instead of the end of my bed so I sat next to her and swung her feet around to my lap and pulled off her shoes. I needed some contact. She looked around the room at anything but me.

Finally she whispered, "What did I do?"

Did she mean Us? Was she reconsidering our situation? I didn't know if I could handle it if I lost her. "Steph?"

"I mean, why are you mad at me? You got all... cold and quiet. I didn't know how to respond."

She thought I was mad at _her_? "Steph, I'm not mad at you! I was angry at that asshole, and I was pissed off that you might believe that crap he said, but honey, nothing you did, nothing you could do, would make me mad at you."

"But he was right wasn't he? What sort of a woman does that? If other people found out, they'd say the same thing."

I looked at her until she held my eyes with hers. "No Steph, he was just an ass. I love you and even if you don't want to say it, I think you love me -"

She cut in, "I do love you."

"Then what we do is no one's business. And no matter what we do, or where we do it, we know that it's just a physical way of showing our love. You're not a slut or a whore, and I never want to hear you say those words. You're just an amazing woman capable of loving us and deserving of our love and respect in return."

She sat quietly processing my words. Finally, she pulled her feet back. Kneeling on the couch she put a hand on either side of my face and kissed me passionately. I'd never tire of kissing her, she was heaven. "Thank you," she whispered. Then she slipped on her shoes and headed for the door.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it. Sorry that it wasn't Morelli. And I'm sorry if this chapter was too mushy, you'll get smut in the next two. Promise! (It's a bit shorter since I don't know when I'll be able to get the next 2,000 words out and I didn't want to keep you all waiting too long.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: All characters are JE's. Remember how I asked you to vote for Tank or Ranger? Well Tank had his shower scene but this is the one I was getting you to vote for...**

**RPOV**

I walked into my room on Seven and found My Babe in her thinking position. Even though she was on RangeMan's clock, I couldn't care less. If she was here and asleep she wasn't worrying about her latest stalker or planning an escape route through the garage. I made a mental note to remind my men about keeping their non-lethal weapons out of her reach. I'd seen her come up here about an hour ago after visiting Bobby. She looked so peaceful that I was certain they'd fixed whatever was bothering them. We'd all seen and done some awful shit in our time, but Bobby had managed to stave off most of the accompanying cynicism. If we had an idealist, he was it. I had a feeling that some of their tension had been about the status of our relationship. Even if Bobby initially agreed to keep it secret, he probably thought that one day we'd go public. I had no such thoughts. I loved my Babe and I could say that now to myself and to her, but I knew we couldn't go public. In our line of work, we needed to be in control and we needed to be feared. We'd reached the stage where we could turn up somewhere and most felons would just hand themselves over. Perhaps 50% would wet themselves, and I could do without that, but it showed that our reputation preceded us. Steph got into trouble with the Slayers because she had a rep but nothing to back it up. If it got out that the core of RangeMan were sharing one woman, we'd go the other way – no rep, just a lot of muscle. We'd have to work to claw back our standing and that meant bloodshed and a threat of harm that I wasn't willing to risk. Maybe one day we could be together when we all got out of the Apprehension game, but in Trenton? No way.

I saw My Babe stir. As she smelt the air and relaxed, I let out a small smile. She loved my shower gel so much that I looked the other way when she helped herself to my supplies. The thought that she would lather it over her naked body and be reminded of me as her hands wandered was always enough to get me hard. Time for Sleeping Beauty to wake up. I lay on the bed next to her and kissed her softly awake.

"So, it's a good thing that RangeMan policy is for any packages addressed to Ms Plum to come straight to me. I'd hate for Manny or Zero to think that I wasn't up to the task if they searched this themselves."

"Huh?" she asked, clearly not quite awake. Then she looked down at the rather large box that I had placed between us. "Oh my god! Are they?"

"Mmm Babe. It says here that these are from Jill. I had wanted to take you to Pleasure Treasures-"

"You're kidding right! Caroline would have shot me! Or worse, told my mother!"

"- or we could have used one of those discreet websites-"

"My dad worked at the post office! Knowing my luck the parcel would have been damaged and the contents would have spilled out and everyone would have told Frank Plum that his daughter needed to come in and claim her sex toys!"

She was near to hysterical now. I couldn't believe that something like this could get her so embarrassed. My Babe was full of contradictions. She could be such a seductress and then start blushing over the idea of using a vibrator. She always kept me guessing.

"- but I guess this is much better. The fun comes to us with zero waiting time. Let's see what we have..."

"I thought you weren't a gadget man?"

"Mmm I get jealous of the silicone."

She hit me playfully on the shoulder as I delved into the box. There had to be something here that I could ease her into. Too much and she might baulk. Ah, body paint. Perfect.

"Do you trust me, Steph?"

"Always," she said, looking into my face. She was starting to be able to read my expressions. She could tell when I was smiling or amused by a quirk of my mouth. Right now I was sure she could read my arousal through the expression in my eyes. Her on the other hand, I'd always been able to read. She'd accused me of being able to read minds, but it was simply that everything she was thinking was written all over her face.

I kissed her deeply and my tongue fought for dominance as I pulled off her shirt and bra, then I took out the soft ropes that Jill had supplied and tied her hands loosely to the headboard.

"Ranger..."

"Shhh, Babe."

I undid her belt buckle, slid off her pants and g and breathed in her intoxicating smell. She was quickly becoming aroused. I didn't know if it was because of the ropes or my taking control, and I didn't know which one I preferred it to be. I loved this woman and I'd told her that vanilla sex would be fine, and to be near her it would be, but I had a feeling that My Babe would have few limits and would enjoy everything in that box if she'd let us show her.

I took the brush that came with the paint and began to draw abstract designs on her calves. When I had her attention I held her eyes and then started to lick it off. Mmmm milk chocolate fudge. I normally didn't indulge in empty calories, but when your plate was this divine who was I to resist? Steph began to mewl. She seemed to be doing her best to stay still, I hadn't ordered her to but she was testing herself anyway. I took the paint and drew on the backs of her knees and up her thighs. I was careful to use the brush to tease and tickle her but never get too close to where she wanted me to be. I moved from licks to sucking actions and nibbles. I was teasing her mercilessly, trying to build up her arousal so that when she finally came, she would remember it and perhaps be more amenable to experimenting. Finally after painting and licking the folds of her pussy, she was begging.

"Please, Ranger. I need you."

I wasn't giving this opportunity up. I loved it when she talked dirty and I wanted to hear her say what she wanted.

"What do you need, Babe? Tell me."

"God, I need you! I need you in me, your tongue or your cock, just make me come. Please!"

I dove in and began to lick and suck her clit. I loved going down on My Babe, if I could keep her like this all the time, I would. She tasted so sweet and was so responsive. I was quickly rewarded with a gush of her juices as she moaned and cried out. I switched and began to rub her clit as I plundered her channel with my tongue. She was getting closer but needed a push over the edge. I plunged two fingers into her and sucked on her clit as I hit her g-spot.

"God, Carlos! I'm cumming!"

Her hips jerked off the bed as she surrendered to her orgasm. I kept using my tongue as she slowly came back to earth.

"Untie me, Carlos. Please. You're still dressed and it's your turn," she breathed with a small smile. It was so tempting to give in, but I had one more thing I wanted to try.

"No way, Babe. I'll untie you, but I want to be buried deep inside you, not just in your pretty mouth."

I undid the ropes and lightly rubbed her wrists. I'd tied them too loosely for her to have hurt herself, but I still needed that reassurance. She kissed me deeply tasting herself on me and moaned. When we broke away, she helped me strip off my pants and shirt. I was rock hard and leaking pre-cum. I desperately needed to be in her. I shifted us so I was behind her on our sides, lifted her leg and entered her gently. I'd rarely got a chance to take it slow with My Babe. When I was around her my iron self-control seemed to shatter. All I wanted to do was mark her and take her hard and fast, making her mine. It wasn't that I couldn't deal with my brothers having her too; it was just that I needed to make sure that she remembered me and my place in her life. Years of her going back to that dog Morelli had done that. But this time would be different. I took control and set the pace, slowly pushing in and withdrawing. I knew that from this angle, it would feel like I was deeper than usual. I built her up to a crescendo and then let her fall back by slowing down again. I couldn't afford to keep this up much longer if I didn't want to cum before she did like a teenage boy. Once more I built up her arousal and then I reached behind me on the nightstand. When I'd taken off her ropes, I'd placed a small clit stimulator there. I turned it on and reached around, applying the vibrations to her nub. I was glad that Seven wasn't anywhere near the offices.

She screamed as she came and came. Her pussy clamped down and milked me as I shot my load deep inside her.

When she finally calmed down she sounded like she'd run a marathon. "_What_ was that?"

"Mini vibrator," I said with a small smile.

"Now I see what all the fuss was about!" she replied with a small laugh.

"As long as you're not planning on replacing me with a battery-operated model, Babe."

She leaned in and kissed me deeply, "Never, Batman. We're forever. Besides, who'd go to Pleasure Treasures and replace it for me when the motor dies?"

I chuckled, pulled her to me and held her close. She might try to hide it by being flippant but I knew what it cost her to talk about love and her emotions. We were as bad as each other. We needed to hear it, but couldn't say it. We stayed like that for a long time until my phone rang.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself." It was Tank. "I know you're where I'd rather be right now, but you've got a meeting at 1645."

I let out a small grunt. Tank was one of the few people who could interpret it as a sigh.

"Yeh, yeh. I'm doing rosters if you want to switch."

I repressed a shudder. Even hardened ex-military types bitched and complained when they didn't get the shift they wanted. And I knew that Tank was now trying to tweak them so we all had days off together. I hung up and turned to My Babe.

"Off to save the world?" she teased.

"Huh. Hardly. But I do have to go." I looked at my watch. "3 more hours."

"Til what?"

"I can be certain to have you again," I said smiling my wolf grin.

She tried to hit my shoulder again. "You're going to wear me out!"

I kissed her swiftly and headed for the shower. The CEO turning up smelling like sweat and sex was never a good move. I took a quick shower knowing I'd be late if she joined me in here. When I came out of the bathroom I caught her peeking in the box from Jill. She dropped it and jumped about ten feet off the bed.

"Let me know if you see anything you like," I called, but she had already dashed for the bathroom and closed the door to hide her embarrassment. She was too satiated to consider any new experiences right now but I knew we'd get there, one step at a time.

**SPOV**

I was feeling a tad guilty as I approached my desk. It was already after 5, and I'd done no work today. Well I'd helped us to find a house, but I didn't think that if I was asked by an auditor to account for my time that that would go down too well. I figured if I started some of my searches running now, that when I came back down here tomorrow morning they'd be good to go. After the encounter with stalker cop today, I knew that My Guys would be happier to hear that I would be staying inside Haywood. As I typed in the personal details of a particularly vicious stand-over man, I considered the difference between My Guys and Morelli. He would have demanded that I stay indoors and I would have fought him and the constraints he wanted to place on me. They merely asked that I be careful and consider their feelings, and suddenly the idea of going off on my own seemed ridiculously risky and unnecessary. I would do my job for Vinnie, but not without back-up and not before I felt that I had to. Vinnie may be a disgusting rodent of a man, but if you ignored the bit about the blackmail, he had given me a job when I needed it. He didn't deserve to be left high and dry. Ok, Connie and Lula didn't deserve to be left high and dry, and when things calmed down I'd need a place for some me time. It was the bonds office or the senior citizens centre and I wasn't that good at bingo.

I didn't notice Lester sneak up behind me. "Coming upstairs to watch the game, Beautiful?" he asked waggling his eyebrows at me.

"A-huh. Just gimme a minute."

Zero must have heard him. "The game? Who's playing tonight?"

Oh hell no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Lester tried desperately to remember the fixtures. "Um, tonight is, Miami playing the Lakers."

"Awesome. Le Bron is a god! Should I bring anything?"

Yes. Your car keys so you can drive somewhere else, like maybe a sports bar. "No, I think we've got everything." Damn Burg manners. Why couldn't they have gone AWOL with my Catholicism and desire to iron?

We joined Bobby near the elevator, headed upstairs and settled in. Lester left us and returned a few minutes later with jumbo bags of potato chips and a few six packs of beer. Ranger's pantry wasn't exactly stocked for this. Tank raised his eyebrows when he walked in but wisely said nothing. There weren't enough seats, so I was on an armchair with Tank at my feet, Lester was across from me and Zero and Bobby were sharing the couch. Ranger came in during the pre-game entertainment and loosened his tie. He'd gone to his meeting dressed as Wall St Ranger which was always a major turn on. He looked around, looked at his watch and frowned. Someone else hadn't pictured our evening going this way either. He pulled over a dining chair and settled in, cracking open a can of beer.

I was bored out of my mind. I'm a beer and sports kind of girl, but my sports are baseball and hockey. Low scoring games where I could drift off sometimes and then come back in. This was sooo not one of those. And right about now it almost seemed like I was back with Joe. Add a Pinos pizza and voila. I now had 4 men, and a random guy, none of whom had the slightest interest in romancing or even having sex with me! I was trying to manufacture an escape when –

"Whose are these?" Zero had pulled out something that was digging into his back. Blue silk boxer shorts. They were clearly too small in the hips to be Ranger's. I think they might have been Lester's, or maybe Bobby's since he slept on the couch. Clearly someone had forgotten that they hadn't initially been commando. Shit.

"Oh, they're um, mine," I said with a small smile. "I, um, slept on the couch last night and used them as pyjamas. Stalker at my apartment. You know, the usual."

"You don't need to do that, Steph. You'll hurt your back. There's an apartment on Four that's free. Ranger must have forgotten since Manny moved out while you were up at the cabin."

"Yes, forgot," Ranger said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Well that's, um, great," I said, with false cheer. "I might go get my stuff now."

Well at least I was getting out of here. I grabbed my duffel bag. I hadn't exactly unpacked yet so I was basically good to go. I stopped to swipe some of Ranger's shower gel from under the cabinet and then I tried to shove the box from Jill inside. Well, it was more of a crate really. On second thoughts I grabbed a bag from Ranger's dressing room. What the hell was in here? Though if I was by myself maybe I'd be able to examine it in peace, and perhaps hide anything too scary. I figured the cupboards in the studio would be bare so I also helped myself to some cheese, crackers and a bottle of red as I made my way through the kitchen.

"See you guys in the morning!" I called on my way out the door. When I turned to look back, Zero grunted and kept his eyes glued to the screen but My Guys looked like they'd just been told there was no Santa. The petty part of me was glad. If they wanted to drink beer and watch TV they deserved to see me walk out the door. Though of course the rational part knew that I hadn't been able to get rid of Zero either, and I basically invited him in the first place. But mostly the selfish part of me told those two parts to shut the hell up. I was getting my own space for a few hours and I was going to relax in the tub, unwind and then gorge myself on cheese when no one was watching.

I got the key from control and examined my new apartment. Huh, no tub. Well there was a bed, a TV and a RangeMan issue laptop. I could make do. Drinking my wine from a water glass, I hunted for my Ghost Busters DVD. When I couldn't find it I remembered that I had left it at my apartment. I was going to have to buy a new copy if that one had stalker cooties. I decided to check my email since the internet seemed to be all that was between me and complete boredom. I was starting to forget why this had been such a good idea. My inbox held 32 new messages and a surprisingly large number of them seemed to be concerned with my penis size. That was one of the few things in my life that wasn't bothering me at the moment. I looked around the room and my eyes fell on the box from Jill. Nothing on TV, nothing to do on the net, the box was definitely calling me. I downed my wine and poured another. I wasn't drunk, just comfortably buzzed. Well buzzed enough to consider the contents.

Let's see: nipple clamps (they looked a little angry, but I'm sure in the right hands they could feel amazing), enough lube to shift an elephant into this studio, if ever that was required, including warming and strawberry varieties (I'd already been introduced into why we needed that, but what would warming feel like?), soft ropes and blindfolds (I couldn't wait to try those), a small covered paddle (well Bobby's hands _had_ felt amazing), black vibrating remote controlled panties (I was getting wet at the thought that My Guys could tease and torment me and no one would know), massage oil and flavoured body paint (thank you Jill!), a few things I'd never seen before and was a little hesitant to ask about (one step at a time, and in sex toy ownership, I'd basically just gone from owning a dirty novel to needing a dedicated cupboard), a few butt plugs (the description was self-explanatory, but Lester already felt huge back there, could I really take these?), that amazing clit stimulator from before (proof that size doesn't matter), a naughty nurse outfit (I could just picture Bobby's face!), a pair of sex dice, something called 'the penetration station' (did people really use those? Though I guess with the height difference between Tank and I, a whole new world might have just opened up...), some porn DVDs for couples (please, there was no way I wanted My Guys looking at these surgically enhanced bimbos! This one was going in the bin), oh and a purple rabbit vibrator! (Ok, I may not have owned one other than poor unused Herbie, but I _had_ seen a few episodes of Sex and the City in my time. ThisI wanted to try.)

I reached for my glass. Where had all the wine gone? Was someone breaking in and drinking my wine? I looked around. Definitely time to put the bottle away Steph. I couldn't believe I was like this after two glasses, though I guess they were nowhere near standard glass size. Z,Y,X,W,V,U,T. I could never figure out what that proved since I knew I couldn't do it sober anyway. I looked at the DVDs. It would be a shame to throw them out and deprive My Guys of them, but there was no way in hell they were watching those blondes. Maybe I could make a video myself? I opened the laptop and found the webcam feature. Yep, it did record too! I moved over a dining chair and it was at the perfect height. What would I need? I should probably just keep it simple and stick to what I know. I stripped and lay back on the bed. Opening the strawberry tube, I lubed up the Rabbit and began to play with my opening. Oh god! It was so much easier to be vocal when no one was listening. I slipped in it inch by inch and used my other hand to play with my hardened nipples. It was nowhere near as good as My Guys, I didn't feel properly full. Did I just say that out loud? Once it was seated, I adjusted the dials on the side. OMG, the shaft rotated! Fuck, yes, yes, yes. The vibrations were getting too intense but it still felt amazing. In no time at all, I felt myself cumming. Well it was definitely a short video and it didn't contain any 'plumbers' or 'TV repairmen' but I didn't think My Guys would mind. I wanted to make sure they got it tomorrow when they were at work. It wouldn't be any fun if Ranger checked his email before he went to bed. I looked online and found a delivery program. It would send my message at exactly 9:30am. With that sorted I drank a big glass of water and got ready for bed.

Waking up the next morning I had buyer's remorse. There weren't any tiny men in my head with hammers, thank God, but I was surrounded by a laptop and a jumbo box of sex toys. Fuck. I jumped online; surely there was some way to recall the message? Nope, I was screwed. I mean yes it was a blatant misuse of company property and I'm sure that I looked ridiculous, but Ranger wouldn't send _me_ to the Atacama Desert, would he?

**A/N: How will the guys react when they see this? **

**You can thank my insomnia for getting this tonight. It's currently 3:45am on a work night but I wanted to get something finished. Please reward my insanity with a review. Does my writing sound different to you? Ranger's POV did my head in. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Gees guys. Sad, sad, sad. Only 19 reviews for the last chapter? I'm hoping it's because you're all re-reading Seventeen or something, or were perhaps *cough* busy. But feel free to show me some love after this chapter. No one wants a repeat of the giant tantrum I threw last time... (least of all me since there's no Bobby around to spank me).**

I stayed in my room with the door locked for as long as possible. There was no way I could see My Guys this morning knowing what was coming. It would be all I could think about and denial had always been my favourite way of coping. If I pretended that 9:30 didn't exist, maybe the clock would switch from 9:29 to 9:31 from the power of my denial alone? I settled in to watch the morning talk shows and ate a breakfast of cheese and crackers. Cheese was dairy and crackers were salt and carbs. I was good for the day, I told my stomach as it growled picturing what was probably available on Seven.

At 8:30am though I had a brainwave and decided to face my doom. They couldn't say anything to me in the open plan office; I could use the other RangeMen as shields! There was safety in numbers, and odds were that only one of the gazelles would get eaten by a lion. Ignoring the fact that I was the most gazelle-like of the people around me, I settled in to the Dunce Desk.

"Hey, Steph! called Cal, from across the room. "You're back?"

"Yup. I've got another stalker, so I'm here until Ranger moves me into a safe house. Well more of a really secure house. He feels that stunning his men is an inappropriate response to efforts to protect me, so he's trying something new before I try that again."

Cal nodded wisely but said nothing. Perhaps he'd just been told that Hal's whereabouts were currently unknown?

I pulled open my searches and began to look for patterns. The computer had generated three during the night so I had plenty to keep me busy. It was all going well until I heard a large crash from the other side of the control room. I looked at my clock. 9:32. Somehow I didn't think that that crash was a coincidence.

**LPOV**

Man, I thought I'd started the day with a bad case of blue balls. That was nothing compared to this. Being stuck in the apartment with Zero had been hell, but knowing that while I was contemplating ways to knock him out without him noticing, Beautiful was downstairs making this? Fuck.

The roster had me running the IT/electrical engineering department today (I may have majored in English Lit, but I'd minored in something Uncle Sam found useful.) I didn't have my own office but I did have an alcove off the control room. Manny was helping but at the moment he'd gone on a Starbucks run. With no Ella around to make decent coffee, Ranger was a bit more lenient.

At 9:30 a message popped into my inbox from Beautiful. Subject: For Your Eyes Only. I double clicked and started moving equipment around as I waited for it to load. When it started, I dropped what I was holding and lunged for the mute button. There was no way in hell that I wanted the men in the control room to hear this. Putting on my headphones, I set the video to play from the start. Damn she was amazing. One minute she was blushing and shy and the next she was making this, looking totally natural and uninhibited. I was hard as nails. I'd watched a lot of porn in my time and it had nothing on this.

I scanned the monitors. All of the private offices were visible except when the occupant wanted privacy. Bobby was missing from the infirmary. If he'd seen this, I'd bet bug bucks that he was in his private bathroom. Ditto for Ranger who was missing from his office. Tank's office was empty; he'd probably headed downstairs before a third leg made walking too difficult. And with the sensitive nature of the software programs we had open, I was stuck here until Manny came back. Double fuck. Finally Ranger re-emerged on his screen.

"Yo."

It was weird watching him speak and hearing it.

"You seen the time stamp?"

"Yes, and the answer's no."

"No, what?"

"We're already a man down, no, we are not sending Zero to Siberia."

I growled, "But he! But he!" I was so angry I couldn't form sentences.

"What's with you?"

"WE DON'T ALL HAVE PRIVATE OFFICES."

Ranger chuckled, "Give me a minute and I'll take over."

When he arrived he looked at the floor and raised his eyebrows.

"Was that a plasma?"

I nodded.

"You taking this as a challenge or an opportunity?"

"Both, man."

"How's Babe doing?" he asked, turning to the monitors.

She was still in her cubicle but seemed to be alternating between working and peering around, waiting to see which way the chips fell.

"We need to reassure her ASAP. You want to take point on this?"

"Yep."

"Good, but do it fast."

**TPOV**

I was stretched out on my bed, my blackberry in one hand and my cock in the other, playing My Baby's video over and over. I smirked when she said that she didn't feel properly full. I could have helped her with that if she'd just called, but this was so much better. I could have her over and over, but now I could watch her over and over too. I began stroking myself harder and faster as she began to reach her peak on the video. Shit. I had a new email. Anyone short of the CIA was going to have to wait. Scrap that, anyone including the CIA. I skipped forwards to my favourite part and played it again. When I came I erupted all over my stomach and wished that My Baby had been here to swallow it. Cleaning up I checked the email I'd received. It was from Lester requesting a meeting in Ranger's office in five minutes. The subject: Operation NBA (Nail Babe/Baby/Beautiful/Bomber's Ass). Lester had the ability to turn anything into a challenge. He probably saw this as a chance to up the stakes and see how far our Baby would go. As long as he didn't go too far, I was game. This was going to be good.

I joined the other three in Ranger's office. He made sure to scramble the camera, but to anyone who saw us go in, it just looked like a meeting of the core team. It took us about ten minutes to hear out Lester's ideas and decide how we were going to play this. Then came the problems.

"What about the internal cameras?" Bobby asked Lester.

"Easy. We're meant to reset the system every year or so and we're a bit behind. We didn't do it when those break in's were going down. We'll tell the staff it's happening today, no notice since that would be a security risk. There'll be cameras in the garage, on the building perimeter and covering the entries and exits but that'll be it. They've been no threats to the company so we might as well."

"Getting her away from her desk?" Ranger wanted to know.

"Tell her it's an IT thing. We both know that beyond the basics she's not computer literate. Or I thought not anyway," Lester added.

"We're going to have to delete those emails. They can't leak out."

Lester and Bobby groaned at my contribution.

Ranger made the final decision. "We'll burn one copy and give it to her tonight. She can decide what to do with it."

With that we split up to go our separate ways. Lester needed about half an hour to set up, Manny would be doing all his actual work today, and then Ranger would visit Steph first. I hoped that he hurried, I didn't like the idea of her stewing.

**SPOV**

10:30 and the shit hadn't hit the fan yet? Maybe the video hadn't worked! I was finally able to relax back into my work again. An email arrived from Lester explaining that the internal camera system would be offline today. Yay! I could sneak off to the kitchen and steal some of the junk food I know he had hidden in there and no one would be any the wiser. It turned out that cheese and crackers really was a sucky breakfast. I was the only one in the kitchen so I added snagged a cookie from the stash tucked behind Lester's health bars. He was so predictable.

Back at my desk I found Ranger waiting for me. I gulped. The look on his face was perfectly blank so I didn't think this was good. He didn't know about the cookie did he?

"Y-yes?"

"IT problem, Babe. I need you to move desks for the day."

I looked around. All the other desks were occupied, either by people or their stuff. I hated moving in on someone else's desk territory. People tended to be very possessive of their stationery.

"Where to?"

"The small meeting room."

The small meeting room was a euphemism for a space the size of a large-ish storage cupboard. I have no idea what it was originally intended for, but it now held a computer, a desk, a pot plant and not much else. It was called a meeting room since, unlike the rest of the place which was open plan, this room had four walls and a door. A door which Ranger shut behind himself as he followed me in.

He stood toe to toe with me and began to play with a curl. "I loved your video this morning. We all did, Babe. You should have seen the place. All four of our most senior staff members leaving the floor to jack off in the middle of the morning. You're so sexy we couldn't resist." His tone changed, becoming firmer. "But since you used a RangeMan laptop to record it, we have to consider how seriously you take this job."

I started to protest but Ranger shushed me. He pointed to a camera in the corner of the room.

"The feeds from these cameras will be on all day, but they only go to Me, Lester, Bobby and Tank. The guys and I want to be sure that you can work hard and do what you're told. Also in question is your respect towards them. It would help if you referred to us all as 'sir' today, Babe. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" he asked, his tone changing to menacing.

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl," he said, before leaning down to kiss me, his tongue quickly establishing dominance over mine. "You've got a printer in here so you shouldn't have to leave very often. Remember Babe, today is about obedience and respect."

I settled in and tried to focus on the background checks in front of me. Yeah, like that was going to happen. So they weren't mad! In fact they'd been incredibly turned on, and now were engaged in some sort of payback scheme. Well whatever they cooked up, I could take it.

A email popped up from Bobby . It was short and simple: "Your safe word today is red." Well at least I hoped I could take it.

Lester came to visit me about 15 minutes later. He was pottering around the room, fiddling with the IT cables when...

"Is that a red g-string, Stephanie?"

Shit, my cargoes had fallen down a bit and given the privacy of my room, I hadn't bothered to tighten my belt.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, they're not uniform. Our uniform is black. They'll have to go."

He wanted me to go commando? In pants? Pfft fine.

"Yes, sir," I said and removed my shoes, pants and panties. When I started to pull my cargoes back up he stopped me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Only a naughty girl would go around without underwear, Stephanie. Here, wear these."

He pulled a pair of black lace panties from his pocket and I resisted the urge to make a comment about why he was carrying those around. Once they were on, I sat back down.

"Better, Beautiful?"

I nodded. Actually they were quite uncomfortable. There was something hard along the seam but sure, whatever he wanted to hear.

"Good, I'll see you later."

I couldn't see what the big deal was. He came in so he could see my doodah? Or did he want to steal my underwear? I was almost finished the first of my three reports when I realised what was wrong. My new panties were vibrating. They must have been on a remote! The sensations were focusing on my clit and I was instantly wet. I considered touching myself but I knew that would be a sign that I needed further 'training in obedience.' I spread my legs and rocked back and forward trying to increase the friction and pressure. Just when I was getting close, they would cut out and leave me frustrated. I knew My Guys were watching me on the cameras and I could guess what I looked like: rock-hard nipples showing through my t-shirt, flushed face, and every now and then I would stop all pretence at work and just moan. I had a feeling that once again very little work would be done at RangeMan LLC, since I must have been quite a sight. I managed to last for thirty minutes of peaks and troughs. There was no pattern to how long they would turn on the stimulation or how long they would let my recover; the only constant was that they would switch it off just before I could cum. Thirty minutes was my limit. I was just reaching for my belt buckle when...

RING, RING

I had a phone? Great Steph, way to be aware of your surroundings.

I answered it with a tentative, "Hello?"

It was Bobby. "Bomber, you're needed in the infirmary immediately. There's a windbreaker in the bottom desk drawer. Put it on, and walk around the edge of the office floor. You have three minutes. And don't be late," he added in a much firmer tone.

I was grateful for the windbreaker. It would cover both my nipples and what I now imagined was a rather large wet spot on my cargoes, though by taking the designated route, I was unlikely to see anyone. All the action happened on the control room floor. The only things on the surrounding corridors on this side of the floor were Ranger and Tank's offices, the infirmary and the meeting rooms. I didn't put much thought into why Bobby wanted to see me. If I was getting an orgasm out of it, I was happy.

I went in and closed the door behind me. He was in his white doctor's coat and looked sexy as hell.

"Right on time, Bomber. It's almost a shame," he added ruefully. "I've asked you to come here as I have an idea." He gestured for me to sit up on the bench in front of him. "You trust me don't you, Steph?"

"Yes."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I mean yes, sir."

"Watching that amazingly sensual video this morning I had an idea, and now seeing you reaching for your pussy at work, tsk, tsk, tsk, I've confirmed it. You crave fullness don't you, darling?"

"Yes, sir," I breathed. At this point I'd say anything if only he'd fuck me. I'd never really tried role play before, and now I seemed to be in some sort of hours long scene. It was a little odd but mostly it was just helping to make me hornier than I'd ever been.

"Take off your pants then, Bomber and position yourself on hands and knees." He was going to take me from behind? If he wanted to do it upside down, at this point I'd agree to it. I followed his instructions pulling off my pants and the devil panties and then I felt cool lubricant against my ass. From my side I could see him holding one of the butt plugs Jill had given us. He wasn't going to fuck me? "I need you to relax, darling. This treatment really has two benefits. It fills one of your holes, and it'll start to train you for me. Hopefully it won't be long until I get to have you there, darling. Would you like that?"

His hand drifted down to my clit and he massaged it until I came on his hand. As I came I cried out "Yesss," both at the sensation and in answer to his question.

Once I had come down and calmed down, he was able to slowly push the plug in. Bobby explained that I wasn't to take it out and that I could still walk and sit without pushing it out. He slipped my panties back on and they began to vibrate. Now the vibrations were also able to travel through the plug. It was sheer torture. When they cut out, Bobby leaned in and kissed me passionately.

"You're doing great, Bomber and we can stop anytime you want to," he whispered. Louder he added, "I wasn't supposed to let you cum, but you were just would too tight. I'll have to see what the others think about what this means."

I looked mutinous. He made _me _cum, for _his_ plan and now _I_ was getting punished. Hell no.

Bobby noticed the gleam in my eyes. "You do _want_ to please us don't you, darling?" he said in a firm voice as I tried to get back into character.

"Yes, sir," I gritted out.

Bobby ignored my tone, "Good girl" he replied as I experimentally tried walking to the door. It felt strange but the way my muscles were holding it, there was no way it was going to fall out.

I returned to my desk and resumed the facade of pretending to work. How much longer were they going to keep this up? I was desperate to cum again and my nipples had been hard for so long that they were aching. I knew that I couldn't make as deliberate a move as I had earlier, so instead I tried crossing my arms across my chest and 'accidentally' brushing against them as I stared at my computer screen. I had just finished a report so I picked it up from the printer, spinning in my chair and rubbing my nipples against the front on the machine. Ok, that one might have been a bit too obvious, but I was desperate for any friction possible. My Guys let me stew for another twenty minutes. It was almost lunch time. If I could just last until 12:30, I could escape to my apartment. If we were playing some weird variation of naughty secretary and her domineering boss, the secretary still got meal breaks right? I was lost in thought when my inbox pinged.

From: Tank

Ms Plum, your presence is requested in my office. Immediately.

I was wondering what I had done to set them off when I noticed my hands. During my consideration of whether I could indeed survive on a lunch of cheese and crackers as long as I was allowed to orgasm, my hands had decided to wander. Instead of rubbing my nipples against my crossed arms, I was now just outright cupping my breasts. Dammit. I pulled on the windbreaker and hurried down the hall, attempting to walk as I normally did.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Shut the door behind you, Ms Plum. Do you know why I've called you in here just now?"

Yes, because I'm so horny I'm worried I'll spontaneously combust? Wait, better off acting dumb. Never give information to the enemy. Yep, there's no way he knows between the panting, the butt plug, the vibrating panties and the urge to play with my own nipples that I'm horny. Nope, it's a giant mystery.

"WELL, Ms Plum?"

Oops. Better answer.

"No, sir." Phew.

"You seem to have difficulty completing your work, or acting in a manner that befits an office environment." Huh, role play Tank was chatty. "Remove your shirt, Ms Plum. You seem to be rubbing your chest. Is your bra itchy?"

I stripped off my RangeMan tee, which left me in my red lace bra.

"You are aware that the RangeMan uniform consists of black underwear, or no underwear? I'm afraid this'll have to go."

I shrugged out of my bra. Without it my breasts felt even fuller and heavier. Tank moved his hands up and began playing with my nipples.

"I love your tits, Baby. They're the perfect size and they're so sensitive. Is this what's been bothering you? They need some attention."

"Yes, sir," I breathed.

He sat in his chair and pulled me to him. Now he was at just the right height to suck and tug on my nipples with his mouth. God, it felt amazing. Just when I felt my orgasm approaching he pulled away and reached into his pocket.

"This is going to hurt, Baby. But it's the only way that your nipples can get the attention they need while you're sitting at your desk. Take a depth breath, Baby."

He affixed first one clamp, and then the other. I had to breathe through the pain to stop from crying out. I didn't want to think what would happen if someone burst in here. Once they were both on, he kissed me firmly, his tongue thrusting into my mouth, while his hands pulled me against him letting me know just how much this whole thing was affecting him. Finally he helped me to skip my tee shirt and windbreaker back on. From the outside, it looked like I was in uniform, remove that jacket and it was a whole different story. I started to slowly head back to my office. I was almost there when the reality of my situation struck me – I was in the middle of the RangeMan offices wearing vibrating panties, nipple clamps and I had a plug up my ass. I needed to cum now. Instead I turned and took the stairs hoping that I could make it back to my room on Four and somehow barricade the door. I knew locks wouldn't keep them out, but hopefully I could buy myself enough time to achieve some relief.

I don't know on which planet I could outrun or outmanoeuvre four Army Black Ops specialists, but it certainly wasn't this one. When I pushed open my door, it seemed that I was the last one to arrive.

**A/N: Don't ask me where I came up with this fantasy, I honestly have no idea.**

**Please leave a review. And I turned on anonymous reviews so you can tell me you hated it, or that you liked it, without revealing it was you!**

**(Also I shouldn't have to say this but this is in no way an instruction manual. Don't use clamps for an extended period of time).**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So 40 reviews definitely qualifies as 'love' in my book. Let's hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Thank you to some lovely ladies who gave me suggestions for this chapter. I was able to work in some of your ideas. Let me know what you think.**

**And please review, review, review. I'm an addict. I need my fix.**

**Standard disclaimers apply i.e. I own nothing and this story is not suitable for readers under 18, and certainly not safe for work, unless you're working at RangeMan and your bosses are trying to torment you... **

Clearly they'd known that it would only be a matter of time before I cracked. The TV was on showing a live feed of some of the office cameras. Tank must have left straight away to beat me here since my four lovers were currently lounging around the room, leaning against the kitchen bench or the sofa. They were all dressed the same way: black RangeMan cargo pants and nothing else. When I entered the room, they stood straighter, and four sets of darkened eyes burned into me.

Tank was the first to speak, "Leaving the office for a personal errand."

Lester added, "Uniform infractions and the misuse of RangeMan issued IT equipment."

"Attempting to touch herself at her desk," Bobby said with a mock shake of his head.

Ranger came up close and removed my windbreaker and t-shirt. He rubbed his thumbs lightly over my clamped nipples and I heard myself gasp. "And wearing sex toys in the office, Babe. Stephanie, I know I don't have to tell you how inappropriate this is." He added with a wolf grin before turning to Bobby, "What do you think, Brown? Two for each infraction?"

I glanced at Bobby. Two what? He was leaning against the sofa with a small paddle in one hand. Oh hell no. It was one thing to be spanked with his hand in the heat of the moment, but he wanted me to submit to a paddling here and now?

"What about a time out?" I blurted out. They all looked at me, puzzled. "You know, instead, I'll go stand in the corner, and think about what I've done?" I mean, I hadn't _done_ anything, but that wasn't the issue. I wanted to continue with our role play, I just couldn't do something like this when it felt like a conscious decision. I was horny as hell, but it still wasn't enough.

Tank came up behind me and I leaned into his comforting torso. "It's alright, Steph. We won't do anything you don't want. But are you sure? Bobby told us how much you liked it last time, when he spanked you for being such a naughty girl. Does that make you wet, Baby?" he asked as he undid my belt. "Knowing that we talk about you and the things we do with you, the things you like, so that we know how to touch you, how to fuck you, how to make you beg or scream." Ranger knelt and removed my shoes and pulled off my pants and the devil panties, while Tank's hands travelled back northward. "Sometimes a little pain can be fun, Baby. It can make things feel so good." As he said that, he released the clamps. The blood flowed back into my nipples and I screamed at the sensation as I came. Ranger leaned forward and sucked hard on my clit, prolonging my orgasm.

"Oh god! Fuck me, spank me, punish me, just take me, please, just fuck me!" I pleaded.

Once I'd calmed down, Ranger stood up. "Are you sure, Babe?" he asked, looking into my eyes. When I nodded, he kissed me passionately letting me taste myself on his tongue. "Good, because I can't wait to see your wilful, stubborn ass turned a delicious shade of pink."

He lead me over to Bobby and the couch. Bobby positioned my legs wide, stopping to caress my calves, and then gently pushed my torso over the back of the couch. He lightly ran the paddle over my thighs and the curve of my ass.

"You know your safeword, darling?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, remembering what I should be calling them. Lester groaned.

"Good, girl. Now I want you to count them out for me. And you can be as vocal as you want, but you can't cum unless I say so. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

I reached eight before I began to stumble. Bobby alternated where he would bring down the paddle so there was no pattern. He hit the tops of my thighs, the crease between my thighs and ass and my ass cheeks. The resulting burn went straight to my pussy. I was already drenched from their hours of teasing. I would have been begging to cum if I thought it wouldn't just get me more strokes.

Bobby brought the paddle down on my left cheek, dangerously close to my entrance.

"N-nine, sir. Oh, fuck." I couldn't see anything from my position, but I could hear the others stroking their cocks. Bobby was probably the only one still clothed. I pictured what they could see: My ass would be red, with the base of the butt plug still visible between my cheeks, and with my legs spread wide, they'd have the perfect view of my glistening hole.

"You're doing very well, darling. You can cum after this last stroke if you want to."

Without waiting for a response, he brought the paddle down against my pussy.

"TEN," I screamed as I came, the shocks pulsating through my body. I stayed where I was, collapsed against the sofa. After a few moments, Tank lifted me and placed my face-down on my bed. He rubbed soothing moisturising cream over my sore red ass, before kissing me between my shoulder blades. Finally I turned over. It hurt a bit to rest on it, but the pain seemed to have a direct line to my doodah. The four of them were standing around the bed. Bobby had taken off his cargos, and they all had something else in common: they'd all refrained from cumming.

"Lester wanted us to tie you up, Babe, and jerk off until we shot our loads all over your perfect breasts." I moaned. "He thought that would show you what it was like to watch your lover take matters into their own hands, and not be able to touch them." Oh, fuck. He wouldn't would he? I'd self-combust. "But I thought that was too mean." Thank you, Ranger! Thank you! "I mean we still wouldn't be able to touch you, and we've been dying to all day, so we are going to tie you up, but we're going to touch you too." Oh god.

They each took a limb, slipped on an elastic cuff and tied me spread eagle to the bed. Bobby made sure that my head was resting on a pillow before he tied a blindfold over my eyes. I didn't protest since I knew that the four men I trusted most in the world were currently with me. Without being able to see, every sensation was heightened. I couldn't tell who was where, but someone was currently trailing what felt like a feather up and down my calf. I could feel my over sensitised skin break out in goose bumps. They would whisper to each other in Spanish, planning what they were going to do next. Someone slipped a small vibrator into my channel. It was set to a low speed, enough to keep me aroused but not enough to send me over the edge. The plug was still in, and between the plug, the vibe, the ropes and the blindfold, I felt deliciously naughty and at their mercy. The feather moved, dancing up my arms and over my breasts, finally circling my aching nipples. I moaned, I'd never felt this aroused.

"Tell us, Beautiful," came Lester's voice from near my feet. It sounded deeper than usual; it seemed I wasn't the only one going out of my mind. "Tell us what it feels like, tell us what you want."

Oh god. I knew that saying it, would just turn me on more, "It feels... It feels so good. But I need you to fuck me. No more teasing, just fuck me hard and fast."

"No, Baby. You teased us with that video; we're not nearly done teasing you." From where Tank's voice came from on my right side, I think he had the feather.

I heard a clink from my left and then I jumped as an ice cube was traced over my left breast. The ice cube was dragged over my left and then right nipples hardening them until they ached.

"Oh god, just fuck me..."

My hips were bucking of their own volition as the feather skimmed up and down my thighs and the ice cube circled my nipples. I was slowly being driven crazy. Just as I thought that I couldn't take any more, hot candle wax was dripped on top of my bare mound. I came off the bed, screaming and clamping down on the vibrator. I'd never orgasmed so hard before, but I still needed My Guys. I'd loved everything they did to me and for me but now I needed them, their weight and that intimacy.

Before I'd fully recovered, the cuffs were released, the vibe was pulled out and the blindfold was yanked off. Lester positioned himself over me and pushed in as he kissed me passionately. He didn't need to go slowly, after hours of teasing and orgasms, I'd never been this wet. I wrapped my legs around him as he set up a bruising pace.

"Fuck, Beautiful. You're so wet, so tight. I can't believe you're ours, that you let us do these things with you. God, after watching you all day, I'm not going to last. Cum for me, Beautiful, let go, cum with me." My body was still so on edge that when he spilled his load into me, it was all the push I needed. I was finally starting to feel full and satisfied. This was what I'd been craving all day.

I wasn't empty for long. Tank quickly took Lester's place, angling himself so that he rubbed my clit on every stroke. "Damn, Baby. I loved teasing you, seeing you trembling, hearing your moans and gasps, but this is so much better. This feels like home. I love you so much, Baby, so much." He pinched my clit as he came and I tightened around him, squeezing him as he filled me with his spunk.

Bobby was next. He lifted me behind my knees and I felt him go deeper. I was moaning and gasping every time he entered me. I knew I looked like crap. I was sweaty and flushed, with wild make-up and crazy hair, but he looked at me with nothing but love. He didn't say anything, but right before we came together he whispered, "I love you, Steph. Thank you." And I knew he wasn't just talking about today, or our conversation yesterday, but everything.

Ranger was last. He shifted me onto my side and entered me from behind. He knew I didn't have the strength for hard and fast anymore and he rocked into me, holding back as best he could. "You're amazing, Babe. When I saw that video you made... You're adventurous, and sexy, and giving. And you're ours, Babe, right? Ours. I'm never going to, ugh, not want this. Not want you. Cum for me, Babe. One last time."

"God, Ranger. I'm yours. I belong to, all of you. It's never been, ugh, this good." Finally he shot his load deep into me. I was exhausted. I couldn't move as he slowly pulled out but wrapped his arms around me tighter. Lester joined us by lying on my other side, while Tank and Bobby were at the foot of the bed. Thank god it was a RangeMan bed, but still it was only a King. I couldn't wait until we moved into our own place. No more sneaking around. Though today had been kind of fun. Oh who was I kidding, incredibly erotic was more like it.

"Well I think you learned your lesson today, Beautiful," Lester spoke with a smirk.

I tried to speak but during the afternoon I'd screamed myself hoarse. I gratefully accepted the glass of water Bobby got for me. "What lesson would that be?" I sounded like a phone sex operator and I could feel Ranger hardening behind me. Uh-uh. No way. Come back later, we're closed.

"Don't send me emails when I'm working at the IT desk. I smashed a few thousand dollars worth of stuff when I opened it."

"Then shouldn't the lesson be: if I send you a private email, give it the attention it deserves?" I retorted.

"I thought the point was: don't tease us, since we'll up the stakes," Ranger said over my shoulder.

"Pfft. Speak for yourself," cut in Bobby. "I loved her video. I thought we were going for: It's good to be bad."

Tank shrugged his shoulders. "I heard: Steph, sex, workday and I was in. I don't really care what your motivations were; I just wanted to tease her for leaving me hard two mornings in a row and showing me what I wasn't getting. Man, we need that house, now."

Ranger grunted in agreement, "I'll speak to Jill. See if we can shift the date forward if we change the contract. As much as I'd love to do this every day, we keep this up and RangeMan's profit margins are going to take a hit."

It was well into the afternoon, and none of us were thinking about returning to work. "Oh shit. Do you think everyone upstairs knows?"

"You know, part of me hopes they do, if only because otherwise, what does that say about the intelligence of my men?" Ranger asked.

We all snorted in laughter. One by one, the guys used my shower to clean up. Thank god it had been restocked with clean towels and soap when Manny had moved out. When it was my turn, Ranger finally let go but only to help me inside so he could wash my hair. Once I was comfortable in my sweats, I sat on Tank's lap on the couch and drifted off as the New Jersey Devils took to the ice.

**A/N: Short but hopefully the content made up for it!**

**Only four chapters to go ladies and this is probably our last group scene. Sigh. You can tell can't you? I was getting a little nostalgic towards the end. **

**Please review. It feeds my writing bug and makes me want to post new chapters. So it's really win-win :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry guys, I won't be writing anything else any time soon. I'm currently typing this at 3am since I just woke up and can't think how I'll get out the 4 chapters left in two weeks without hauling ass. After that I'm away for awhile and I know **_**I**_** hate it when a writer leaves me hanging for weeks **

**Standard disclaimers still apply.**

**(And Steph hasn't read 17 yet lol).**

"I still don't understand why we're taking your car."

"Well, since we're halfway there already, maybe you should write it off as one of life's mysteries?" It was Friday morning and my Bonds Office day. With my stalker still on the loose, Lester was using his RDO to accompany me.

It had been almost a week since my drive up to the cabin, and while it was definitely the best week of my life, the only times I had had any independence I was either being belittled by my mother or testing my new laptop's capabilities on Four. If I was being shadowed to the Bonds Office, _I _was driving. Ok, so the POS didn't have the heating capability or tyre grip that the RangeMan SUVs had, but at least it was mine. I think part of Lester understood that, but that part was warring with his male instinct to drive and his desire for a car with those heaters that warm your feet.

I managed to get a park a few cars down from the front, which was just as well as my engine was making these weird noises that I was trying to ignore. Maybe my parking karma and Lester's had combined to give us something semi-adequate? Now if only I could get that to transfer into car karma...

Lester hopped out but before he could cross the road, I snagged him by the front of his jacket. He was in green today, instead of the usual black, and I loved how it brought out his mocha skin. We were probably standing a little too close in public, but I was still getting used to having to have any distance between us, period. I mean, Lester looked damn fine in that jacket, but I knew he looked better in nothing at all.

"Wait, wait. How are we going to do this?"

He looked puzzled, "Weeelll... It's really not that far, so I figured one foot in front of the other would do it..."

Rolling my eyes in true Burg-style I explained, "They're going to want to grill me about the weekend! I need you to run interference."Another blank look. "You know, throw them off the scent if they start asking about what happened."

"Gotcha, Beautiful," he said with a wink and a little too much confidence. Oh this wouldn't be good.

When we entered, Connie was painting her nails and Lula was lounging on the couch reading a gossip mag. It seemed that business was still slow, and that meant they would be incredibly bored. I'd walked into the Spanish Inquisition and there wasn't even the hope of a pay check I could blow at a Macy's shoe sale to sweeten the deal. In true RangeMan fashion, Lester could smell trouble a mile away.

"Hello, ladies. Any files for us today?" he asked, turning on the charm. Get in, get out alive. It seemed like a good motto to live by.

Connie flushed. I was used to her reacting like this to Ranger, so I suppressed my instinct to go all cavewoman and mark my territory. This being out in public stuff was going to be harder than I thought.

"N-no. No files. Sorry." She clearly knew she needed to deflect from her stutter and red face. "So, Steph! How was your holiday?" Connie sighed and turned to Lula. "Staying at a cabin in the woods would be so romantic don't you think?"

"Huh, holiday? You know people who come back from holidays are usually tanned. You musn't be doin' it right."

"It's the middle of winter!" I retorted.

"Yeh, but they get one of them spray tans before they go, so when they get back they don't look like an Oompaloompa and they look all relaxed an shit." She turned to Lester. "So, do you know if Batman helped our girl here relax any?"

Lester's face turned bright red with suppressed laughter. Ranger was going to cop it when we got back to Haywood. I could see numerous Batman, BatMobile and Batcave jokes in our future. It was one thing to know that I called him that, I'd always been allowed to get away with teasing him, but the idea that the Bonds Office women all used the nickname? That Lula and Connie could get away with it? That would be seriously bad for his street-cred.

Connie pounced on him too. His potential as a gossip source far outweighed any embarrassment over him being a fine specimen of a man. "Yeh, Lester. You must know _all_ the office gossip back at RangeMan. So if he's not with Steph, has anyone grabbed the Wizard's interest?"

Now he roared with laughter. "I can't stay here. No, seriously, I'm going to crack a rib. _The Wizard? _I'll just do a quick sweep of the place and wait outside. You're in no danger here, Beautiful."

"I _think_ it's important that you stay here," I gritted out, following him around the office. "You know, for my _safety_."

I followed him all the way out into the alley. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Not a chance. These women are rabid when they sense blood or rumours. The charm offensive failed and now I'm escaping while I can."

"You can survive torture and you're hanging me out to dry over _these_ two?"

"Hey, I can survive professional torturers but no one said anything about Jersey women, and Connie's from the Burg. You know they're in a league of their own."

"Well can you at least go get me some donuts? I've only had two from the Tasty Pastry all week," I pouted.

"I don't think your car's going to start again, Beautiful. There's a Dunkin' Donuts on Hamilton. I'll walk down and be back in ten minutes. Plus they've got that Captain America promo on now. I can get my daily dose of calories and patriotism in one," he added with a grin, before turning serious again. "You've got your panic button right?"

I nodded.

"Just _stay_ in the Bonds Office, okay?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"You keep that up and I'll tell Bobby."

"You wouldn't!" I replied in a mock-scandalised tone.

"Would too," he chucked me under the chin and walked off down Hamilton, while I returned to my doom.

The best defence was a good offense, "So Connie, any new files?"

"Not so fast. You're glowing," she accused, pointing her nail polish brush at me. "Who was it? Was it Ranger?"

"It wasn't anyone," I lied. Well technically I didn't lie, after all it wasn't 'any' 'one', it was four very specific men. "I finally bought a rabbit."Ok, that was technically a lie. We bought a house and it sort of came with a rabbit. And a bunch of other stuff I couldn't wait to pull out again.

"Oh Girl! No way!" This declaration set Lula right off. She wanted to discuss colours and models and vibration settings and batteries over wall units and everything else I'd never considered about sex toys. At least she kept going for a good five minutes. Finally she was interrupted by

BOOM!

Oh shit. I knew that noise. I'd heard it before.

"My Car!" I ran outside. Yep, sure enough my POS was a flaming, smoking wreck. I was seized from behind.

"You're okay?" Lester was holding me, panic written across his face.

"I'm fine. I was inside," I tried to reassure him.

Of course Lula noticed just how worried he was. "A rabbit, huh? See with that sleek body, bouncy hair and women fallin' off him, I'd call him a lion, but whatever works."

I was saved from having to answer when my cell went off.

"Yo."

"Your car just disappeared, Babe."I knew he'd probably been out of his mind two seconds ago, but he also knew that if I could answer my phone, I was fine.

"Just a garden variety explosion. Lester and I were nowhere near it."

"Glad to hear it. I'll send someone to pick you up. And Babe?"

"Yeh?"

"Stay safe." I knew he meant, 'I love you'.

We stayed watching as the fire brigade and Big Dog and Carl pulled up. In true Lula-fashion, she split as they arrived. Connie went back inside, she'd seen this before and she was getting cold.

Big Dog had a grin on his face. It seemed like somebody had won the pool. "Thanks, Steph. Another day and I would have lost. Well one good turn deserves another, any idea who's doing this?" As we got him up to date about my stalker and the possibility he had links to the NJPD, Carl started exploring the street for evidence. Unfortunately the description of medium height, medium build with brownish hair wasn't much to go on. Then Carl struck gold.

"Hey Guys, I think there's a note stuck to the power pole."

We ran over to have a look. Sure enough, I'd received another 'message':

YOU CHEAP WHORE. HOW CAN YOU WANT HIM? AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH. IT WON'T BE LONG NOW UNTIL WE'RE TOGETHER AGAIN. YOU'LL SEE.

I shivered as Carl placed it in an evidence bag. For all their earlier joking, he and Big Dog were worried. We explained how I was moving in with the core team for protection and how seeing me with them was probably setting this guy off. The cops were relieved that my safety was being seen too. And Lester and I were happy since by this evening, every cop in the TPD and then their wives, wives' friends, wives' friends' hairdressers and their clients would know that Stephanie Plum was moving in with four RangeMan purely for protection and out of necessity. With the exception of the flaming wreck that was my car we couldn't have planned this any better, except for

"My donuts!"

Lester looked sheepish, "I'm pretty sure they're halfway along Hamilton. When I heard the explosion, I ran." He looked around, but Big Dog and Carl were out of earshot, "Just wait til we get home. I'll make you donuts."

"You can _make_ them?"

"Sort of. Well, churros. They're Spanish donuts. You'll love them," he said with his trade-mark confidence.

Since our part here was done we looked around and found two waiting SUVs. Cal was going to drive us back to Haywood, while Manny dealt with anything else that popped up. The car would be towed as evidence so we didn't have to worry about moving it. Cal made polite small talk with me on the way back. If any of the RangeMen had realised just how the relationship between Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Lester and I had changed, they knew better than to talk about it. After all, Hal still wasn't back and there weren't a lot of jobs in Trenton which required this particular skill set, and paid this well.

We hopped out of the elevator on Four, since we were both living there. Somehow when the cameras were being reset, a problem had occurred with the fourth floor corridors. It was weird since there was no logical way it could have happened accidentally. Now the elevator monitored who entered the floor, but not which room they went into. Of course as head of IT, Lester had assured the team that it would be fixed, but I had an inkling that it would supposedly require some test or part or something that would keep it out of action until we moved out, at which point Lester would magically be able to fix it...

I made myself comfortable on one of the stools at the breakfast bar as Lester began pulling containers out of his pantry: sugar, flour, cinnamon, oil, salt, what I guessed was the usual stuff.

He stripped down to his jeans and a white singlet as he set about mixing it all together and I started to learn that men cooking could be quite a turn on. He took the oil off the stove and sat them down in front of us. As soon as I thought they were cold enough, I grabbed one.

"Mmmm... Oh My God!"

"Hey, I thought only we could wrench that noise from you, Beautiful."

"Mmm, you can. But it seems in more ways than one. These are incredible."

"You keep making those noises, and you're not going to be able to eat any more of these."

"You wouldn't dare," I said as he stole the churro from my hand.

"Okay, okay. Give it back." He held it away from me as I jumped to try and get it back. This wasn't going to work; I needed a new plan of attack.

"Fine, what are you willing to trade for it?" I asked, going for sassy and hopefully not coming up too short.

"What have you got?" he asked lowering his face so it was near mine.

"This!" I said as I threw a left over piece of batter at him.

Soon we were in a full on batter fight. There was dough all over my shirt and in my hair, but I was used to far worse and it was never this much fun. Finally Lester snagged me around the waist.  
>"Gotcha," he said before kissing me passionately, and I couldn't quite remember why I had been dancing around the kitchen avoiding his grasp. He lowered me to the kitchen floor and we tugged and pulled each other's clothes off. Lester was a world class kisser and I abandoned trying to undo his belt when his tongue left off duelling with mine to trace kisses down my neck. He continued his journey south and sucked on my nipples until they were hard nubs. I'd never paid that area much attention before, but each of My Guys seemed to adore worshipping my breasts and I wasn't complaining. Finally his tongue left to trace a path down my stomach, circling my belly button and then it was on to the promised land. Holding me firmly around my thighs, he began to tongue my clit and then my pussy, driving me wild. I was so close but I pulled him back up. This wasn't what I wanted right now. I kissed him hard, tasting myself on him as I reached for his buckle. With some effort, since neither of us wanted to break away, his pants were down and he was sheathed in me in one swift movement.<p>

"Fuck, Beautiful. How does it get better every time?"

"Oh, ugh! I don't know, just don't stop." Lester set a rapid pace as I wrapped my legs around him. I knew I'd be bruised tomorrow but I didn't care. I was already so close from his tongue that it didn't take long before I was cumming. Lester knew just how to hit my g-spot, something Joe hadn't been able to find with a GPS, and after one good stroke I exploded around him. He slowed down as I recovered but never stopped, building me up to my next climax.

"Uh, Lester, god, it's so good, so good."

"Are you going to cum for me again, Beautiful? Tell me what you want, Steph." Lester loved to hear me talk dirty.

"God, Lester, rub my clit!" I all but screamed.

"Well that's not very, descriptive. Fast, Beautiful? Or slow?" he asked, showing me the different speeds.

"Fast! Hard and fast! Please, just make me cum!"

"Well if that's what you want..." He picked up speed again, both with his hips and hand and I cried out as we came together.

Afterwards we lay there, wrapped in each other and panting. "God, that was incredible."

"Incredible, huh? So if Ranger's Batman, can I be Mr Incredible?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"You want to be an overweight washed up super-hero?"

"No, I want an awesome nickname," he said as he pulled me off the floor and towards the bathroom.

I laughed, "Well we'll have to think of one, then."

But somehow between him demonstrating his hair washing skills in the shower and foot massaging skills as we soaked in the tub, it didn't come up again.

**A/N: I thought it was about time that Lester got some lovin'. As for Bobby and Tank, Ranger filled them in on what happened and they're smarter than Joe – they knew that she was fine, that she doesn't appreciate being coddled or yelled at and that evening they enjoyed examining every inch of her, just to make sure she **_**was**_** alright of course **

**Please review. It makes my day. Though keep in mind that if you don't sign your review, I can't reply. Three to go...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So the shopping was meant to be a whole chapter but my muse had other ideas and gave me this delicious idea on Friday morning. It turns out that **_**this**_** may in fact be the last group scene, meaning that I lied earlier. Somehow I don't think too many of you will care. It might be too 'blue' for some of you, so like any of my chapters read at your own risk.**

**No points for guessing what footwear I wore to work on Friday...**

**All the disclaimers still apply i.e. these are Janet's characters, I'm making no money, everything up to 16 is fair game and don't read if you're under the age of majority in your country. **

"You're not buying that." Ranger was adamant that this bean bag was not going in our house.

"Why not?" Lester whined.

"Because it's acid green and it's furry."

Ranger had talked Jill into changing the contract by a few days and we'd now be moving in next Saturday. That meant that this Saturday was being spent looking for furniture for our new house. We already had the beds and bedding, Tank had some things in storage from when he moved out, and Ranger had decided he wanted to take his dining table and lounge setting with us, so we had most of the big pieces. We were now shopping for things like lamps, cushions, end tables and cutlery. Ranger had given me an advance on my first fortnight back at RangeMan which allowed me to chip in but we were still restricted to the cheaper department stores. I know the guys would have preferred to shop somewhere more upmarket but they were hiding it well since between the four of them we had four flat screens, four stereos, and a variety of leather lounges and recliners. Truthfully, they were pretty much set.

I turned to look at what Bobby was trying to put in the trolley. "You don't need five wooden spoons."

"But if they're cheap they tend to break."

"Put them back!" I hissed, looking around to see if anyone had seen. We were far from the Burg but with my luck, anyone could be around the corner. Bobby finally agreed to only buy two. For the moment. Besides he already had the paddle at home and that was way more fun. He also slipped a pastry brush in that I had a feeling would never see the kitchen, but I had no complaints there.

Lester wasn't keen on the lamp I picked out. It was apparently "too girly", but we compromised on another one which had a more solid look. I turned to see what the others were doing.

"Man, do you really want that rug? It's practically shag pile and this ain't the 70's," Tank pointed out.

Ranger said something to Tank quickly and quietly. I thought I caught the words 'soft', 'fuck' and 'fireplace' before he glanced at me. Tank grabbed the other end and they put it in the cart.

Fine. If they were going to buy deliciously soft rugs to put in front of the fireplace so they could fuck me for hours on end and not consult me, then I was going to argue until I was black and blue in the face that we needed this entertainment unit. I didn't actually think the thing was all that special, but it did come in a flat pack and I was looking forward to having a beer on the couch while the four of them attempted to assemble it. I could already picture them refusing to read the instructions, trying to force things together that clearly didn't go and then swearing that the two vital-looking pieces left over were in fact 'spares'. This was going to be good.

They had another whispered conversation when Tank put an exercise ball in the cart and all four of My Guys were keen to buy the navy chaise lounge despite the fact that we didn't really have a place for it. It was clearly going to nudge out the recliners in terms of priorities.

Finally we managed to get what we needed. I finished our furniture expedition by placing a blue and white cookie jar in the cart, which thankfully no one opposed, and it was decided that the bean bag was going in Lester's room, where it would stay until it was thrown out. I was quite proud of our effort. We'd managed to compromise on all the important things and had stayed within our budget. It was like our polyamorous relationship had passed its first test. We needed to be able to live together and cooperate if this was going to work. We already knew the sex was great, but there was more to life than sex.

Speaking of sex, I'd had an amazing dream last night and I kept wondering what it would be like to make it happen. I'd need an outfit though and a chance to go shopping on my own. After we loaded the SUVs we went back inside the mall. When I mentioned that I wanted to get some lingerie, any chance I had of going off by myself went out the window.

"But what if you need someone to get you another size?" asked Bobby, feigning innocence.

"Or to help you get out of those clothes? That top looks _very_ tight." Lester stared at my sweater until my nipples hardened. "And I think it just got tighter," he added with a suggestive smile.

"What if you need to know our opinions or favourite colours, Baby?"

"You already know I love black. But I want to be there to sign the credit card slip. Anything you want, Babe, _anything_, get it."

It was all very well for them to want to come in, but they couldn't _all _be explained as my boyfriend. I rolled my eyes as they trailed in after me and snagged the sales assistant.

"Hi, I'm Steph and these are my bodyguards. Is it alright if they follow me around?" She glanced over at My Guys and all but drooled. I was tempted to click my fingers in her face to regain her attention. Hellooo, I'm the customer here. Maybe saying they were employees and therefore not mine, wasn't a good idea. Too late now.

After a few attempts at speech the poor girl finally came up with, "Sure." Then Lester winked at her and she scurried off to the storeroom.

I turned to give him a Burg glare. "Hey, don't be like that Beautiful. You know that yours is the only body Iwant to guard. I just thought you might be more comfortable without her watching you."

He was right but at the moment I needed her, and I needed them to face the other way. I was going to have to tell them why I wanted to come in here, in a roundabout way. I knew that Bobby would be the weak link since he was always trying to get me to explore new things. "I kind of wanted to come in here alone to get something to surprise you guys. See I have this fantasy, but it's a secret, and now that I'm in here I don't know if I can go through with it. With you all knowing what I want to do, before I get a chance to do it, you know?"

"What if Ranger stays with you and the three of us go to Radio Shack over the way? He can pay for it, but he has to stand near the door while you choose and try it on. He'll only know the price."

I nodded. "Thanks, Guys. That'll work."

Twenty minutes later I was walking out with a large bag. I'd asked the assistant to put it in a bag, in a bag so no one could peek. I just hoped I had the guts to go through with it.

Back at Haywood, I stopped at my apartment on Four and then went up to Seven while the others checked in on the control room floor. Once they were satisfied that everything was fine at their accounts and that today's takedowns had gone smoothly, they'd head up to join me. I guessed I had about fifteen minutes to get ready.

I dropped my bag with my purchases, boots and make-up outside the dressing room and then went in. Ranger had given me one of his guns to put back in the safe. All of My Guys were edgy with my stalker still out there and he was a little 'overdressed' for inside his own building. As I was putting it away I saw a disc labelled 'Babe' with Thursday's date on it. This was perfect. I knew it must be the video I'd sent them and I was really glad that they'd thought to both make a copy and keep it locked away from curious eyes. He was probably intending to ask me what I wanted to do with it, but at the moment I needed a trigger and deliberately misinterpreting this would work to my advantage.

I pulled my hair back, applied some heavy eye make-up (I was going to need _a lot_ of courage) and put on some bright red lipstick. Then I stripped and laced myself into my new leather and lace corset and matching g. I looked deliciously sinful. Finally on came my knee high leather boots. I'd been thinking about wearing them before I'd gone to bed last night, and they'd clearly stuck in my sub-conscious.

I went back out to the lounge room and put the disc in the DVD player. Yep, I'd been right. I opened a bottle of red and had a glass hoping it would help calm my nerves. Returning to the lounge, I put the disc on repeat, moved the coffee table and stood in the middle of the room. When Ranger and Tank entered two minutes later their expressions immediately went from shock to lust.

"Sit." I was trying for my best dominatrix voice. I hoped they went along with this. If the rejected me, I'd just die. "I found this in the safe, Carlos. Is this where you think it belongs? Hidden so you don't have to watch it? Answer me."

"No, mistress." I looked into Ranger's eyes. I knew how dominant he was, and I didn't know if he'd be able to let me do this. I needn't have worried; his face didn't show any signs of resistance.

"We're going to play a game. The two of you are going to strip, but you're going to put your hands over the back of the couch. I'm allowed to touch you, but you can't touch me." Turnabout is fair play.

They hurried to obey my commands and soon two of the most powerful men I know were naked before me, torn between watching me and the screen as their cocks rapidly grew under my gaze. This was easier than I thought. I knelt in front of Ranger and pulled out the chocolate body paint Jill had given us. Using the brush I painted his cock and balls, being careful to use light, teasing strokes. When I was satisfied with the job I'd done, I began to lick it off his shaft before sucking his balls into my mouth. His moans were mingling with the sounds coming from the TV and I could tell he was struggling to keep his hands where they were. Finally I took as much of his cock into my mouth as I could and began to suck while I moved back and forward. I couldn't wait to taste him.

"God, Baby. I'm so close. But I don't want to cum like this..."

I broke away and looked up at him.

"_You_ don't want? And here I thought this was about what _I_ wanted..."

He looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

"You will be. Now you don't get to cum."

I stood up and went over to Tank. His member was fully erect and swollen. He'd be desperate to cum soon. "Do you want to please me, Pierre?"

"Yes, Mistress. Of course, Mistress."

I shimmied out of my g and lay on the rug in front of him. "Then lick me out. You can use your hands to balance, but that's it."

He went to town with a vengeance, alternately fucking me with his tongue and lapping at me like a man dying of thirst as I squirmed beneath him. I wrapped my leather clad legs around his back and ground myself against him until I finally came in his mouth. Just as I was recovering I heard Lester say, "Holy fuck." My other two Guys had finally arrived and they'd wasted no time in stripping.

I stood and tried to look formidable. With no panties, smudged lipstick and mussed hair it was a little harder than before.

"So glad you could join us. There's only one rule: you're not allowed to touch me or yourselves."

"Can we touch each other?" Lester asked as he turned towards Bobby. I watched as they kissed each other passionately before wrapping their hands around each others' cocks. I'd seen them give each other hand-jobs, but never kiss and it was one of the most erotic sights of my life.

"Oh fuck." I moaned. My corset felt too tight and I couldn't give a rat's ass about being in charge; I just wanted to cum. "Ranger, get it off."

He grabbed the ribbons and pulled until my breasts were free, shredding some of the eyelets in the process. "I'll buy you another one," he said before kissing me fiercely.

As Bobby and Lester continued to kiss and fondle each other, I moved so Ranger was next to them. I still wanted to taste his cock. I got on my hands and knees and beckoned Tank over. I grabbed Ranger's thighs as I positioned myself, and waited for Tank to thrust into me. He didn't need to be gentle, around My Guys it felt like I was constantly wet. Once he was seated, I engulfed Ranger's cock and began to suck him down as Tank fucked me. Next to us I saw Bobby and Lester pick up their pace. Bobby came first and his spunk landed all over Lester's stomach. Once he had come down he dropped to his knees and began to suck Lester off. The sight was too much for me and I let Ranger slip out as I clenched around Tank. He reached around and furiously rubbed my clit.

"Do you like watching them, Baby? They like to jerk and suck each other off. They have done since college. We're the only ones who know. You're our naughty girl, but these two can be naughty too."

I let out a small scream as I came around his huge cock. He continued to rub my clit, prolonging my orgasm as we came together. When we had recovered, I looked up to see Ranger watching us and stroking his cock. Resuming my position, I took his cock in my mouth, while Tank reached around to pull and play with my nipples.

"Are you ready for me, Babe? Are you going to swallow me down while Bobby swallows Lester's cum? You'll have to share them now, Babe, with each other, like we share you."

I moaned around him and the vibrations tipped him over. I felt my mouth flood with his semen and I savoured the taste as I swallowed it. Next to me I could hear Lester grunt as he slipped his load down Bobby's throat and I knew I wanted more.

I looked around at them. It seemed I wasn't the only one who was insatiable. Bobby and Tank had had some time to recover and they were already hard, while Lester and Ranger were quickly bouncing back.

"Tell us what you want, Babe. This was meant to be your show."

I was still wearing my boots but nothing else. I wasn't sorry that my period as a dominatrix had been so short. It was fun, but I preferred the thrill of ceding control. Ranger had once told me I had all the power, but sometimes it was fun to pretend I didn't.

"I want you. All of you. I need this to be for you."

"Babe, you can only take three of us."

I shook my head. "Two of you can be in my hands and mouth."

They groaned as they imagined what I'd look like. Lester looked around, "We're going to need..."

"In my bag."

He delved in and pulled out the lube. As he applied it to his cock and tugged until he was fully erect, I sank down onto Bobby. He held me still as I felt Lester applying the lube to me and then nudging my opening. It hurt when he first pushed, but once the head was in it felt incredible.

I experimentally rocked back and forward as Lester and Bobby began to talk to each other.

"Fuck, Les. I can feel your cock through her. She's so hot, so tight."

"God yeh, Bobby. And those boots. It's not going to be slow and gentle tonight, Beautiful. We're going to fuck you like you need."

Ranger and Tank moved so they were near Bobby's head and I could reach their cocks. Once I was balanced, I let Lester and Bobby control my movements while I reached out for them. They felt so velvety smooth and absolutely huge. It was like Ranger could read my mind.

"Soon, Babe. We'll keep using your plug and one day you'll be able to take Tank in that pretty pussy of yours, while I fuck your ass. Can you imagine how full you'll feel, Babe?"

Fuck. I could feel my orgasm building but I tried to suppress it. I wanted to stay like this as long as I could.

While Bobby and Lester fucked me, I alternately took Tank and Ranger into my mouth. While I sucked one, I played with the other. While they were both in my hands, Tank locked eyes with me.

"What are you thinking about, Baby?" Tank asked.

Thinking? I was mainly feeling. Though if I was honest, "I was listening to the moaning from the TV, and thinking about how I'm your naughty, dirty girl and I never, ever want to stop."

"You won't have to, Baby. We want you to be our naughty girl forever."

Oh god. The sensations were becoming too much.

"Mark me as your naughty girl, Tank. When you and Ranger cum, cum on my tits."

They both moaned.

I needed to let Bobby and Lester know how close I was. "I can't hold back. I'm going to cum. Cum with me?"

"Yes, darling. God I love you," Bobby said as Lester reached around to rub my clit.

The added stimulation was too much. I clenched around them and the three of us came together with grunts and a scream from me. I'd dropped Ranger and Tank, and had only stayed upright thanks to Lester's arm around me. Now I felt their streams of spunk land on my breasts and stomach and the five of us collapsed on the rug sticky and sweaty but satiated. As Lester and Bobby pulled out, I thought of how much I had changed. A week ago a threesome would have seemed too risqué. Now that I'd accepted that I loved My Guys, trying to pleasure all of them at once seemed like the most erotic and fulfilling sexual act I could imagine.

**A/N: Please review! Pretty, please with sugar and a naked Ranger on top? Or below, whichever your preference. **

**So I made Bobby and Lester not so much bi, but into experimenting with each other. Partly because I felt like I'd written pretty much everything I could in the way of kinky scenes. I'm sure I'll come up with something else later down the track.**

**And yes, Ranger only got a blow job and a hand job. Steph told him he'd be sorry.**

**Please review. Please. Please. Please. Two to go. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just plot today guys lol. See previous chapters for disclaimers.**

I slept late the next day. My Guys were off at an Army Ranger training course. I'd forgotten what it was for but I had a feeling the unit was either how to escape from prison using only an elastic band or how to kill a guy using only your pinky finger. I was feeling a little guilty about the lack of work I'd completed this week. I mean it wasn't _exactly_ my fault, but I was going to spend today running searches anyway to make up for it. Right after I went to the Tasty Pastry and picked up half a dozen Boston Cremes.

I knew My Guys were still on edge with my stalker on the loose, but I was only going to the bakery and straight back. I had trackers on me and on the SUV I was borrowing, I had my pepper spray and stun gun, I'd be in public and I'd be able to spot the psycho-cop if he came near me. I'd be fine. Though since I wasn't sure the other RangeMen would agree with me, I checked the monitors to make sure the coast was clear and then I bolted.

I made it out of the garage before they were able to react and sped off towards the Tasty Pastry. When I'd left most of the fleet cars were missing, so I didn't know if they had anyone available to drag me back, or even if that's what their orders would be. I didn't have any time to think about that though, it was already 11:45am and these days Wendy closed the shop at midday. Trade was okay in the morning when the church services finished and families picked up their cannolis and coffee cakes, but after that it dropped off.

I pulled up out the front and dashed inside. 11:59. I wasn't late yet. I shut the door behind me to keep out the cold and turned towards the counter ready to order. Then I heard the tell-tale zap of a stun gun and everything went black.

When I came to, I was in the storeroom tied to a chair and Wendy Simpson was standing in front of me. What the hell?

"Stephanie, Stephanie. I'm sorry it's come to this but I did warn you." She was talking in that scary, crazy voice I'd heard far too often. She was totally calm and I knew that made her dangerous. "I let you know how unhappy I was that you were unfaithful, and yet you didn't listen. Do you know how that made me feel?"

"Unfaithful?"

"Oh yes. We've always been good together you and me. And yet before Christmas you stopped coming in. Just stopped like it was that easy. I thought at first something might be wrong, but then you came in after New Year's and bought one doughnut. ONE. And I knew. I knew then – You've been buying them somewhere else! Haven't you?" She didn't let me answer but continued her rant. She was picking up speed and volume now. I tried to test the ropes tying my arms to the chair but they held tight. "So I paid a visit to your apartment so we could have a little talk. You were out but that lock was easy to pick. I've had to break into my own shop enough times when I've locked the keys inside. I thought if I left you a little message that you would come back to me, even if you didn't know that I left it, you would come back to me for comfort. But you stayed away. You continued to be a cheating whore! I always knew you were a whore – do you know what I had to go through with the health department after it was spread around town about you and the Morelli boy on MY SHOP FLOOR! We sell food here! What the hell were you thinking?"

She broke off to take a deep breath and I could see her trying to calm herself down. "But you didn't come back to me Stephanie. And as my heart was breaking I drove past and saw you and that man outside the Bonds Office and you sent him to Dunkin' Donuts. _Dunkin' Donuts_. You've been cheating with Captain America! You'd ignored my last message, but I wanted to make sure you knew that I was serious. Did you know that flour is rather explosive under the right conditions? I guess now you do. I told you that we'd be together again soon, Stephanie. And I was right, wasn't I?" She gave a trilling laugh. "You're mine and you always have been."

"But the traffic cop?"

"Who?" Wendy looked confused.

"The traffic cop. He had an old badge number on..."

"It's been a cold winter, dear. Didn't you think it could have been last year's jacket?" She looked at me pityingly.

YES. Yes, I did think that. But no one ever listens to me... Wait. Stop, focus on getting out of here alive and then you can say 'I told you so.' I needed to get her to untie my hands. She seemed obsessed with me, and having me fulfil this role in her life. I needed to do what I'd done with Scrog, I needed to play along with her delusions.

"But Wendy, I haven't been cheating! You know I love you; I came here today for donuts didn't I? It's just that... Just..." Quick, think of a reason. I didn't think that 'I've been getting my sugar cravings satisfied by four gorgeous men' was what she wanted to hear, or that I was broke. I knew I could take her if she just let me go, but I needed to deflect her anger away from me. "It's my boyfriend Ranger. He won't let me eat donuts. I have to sneak them when he won't notice from wherever I can." I screwed up my face and turned on the water works. "He-He-He th-th-inks I'm f-f-at!"There, that should do it. I wracked my body with fake sobs and she came over to console me.

"Oh, there, there dear. How horrible! He's been keeping you away from me hasn't he? Well we'll make it all better, dear, don't you worry. But first we need to cheer you up. Would you like a donut?"

"Y-yes, p-please Mrs S."

She went back out to the display case and returned with a Boston Creme, placing it on the table next to me.

"Here, dear. Let me untie you so you can eat. After all, we're not savages are we?"

She untied my left hand and then leaned over to get the right one. As she did I brought my head back and slammed it forwards into hers. OW! My god that hurt! But it seemed to have had the desired effect; Wendy had slumped to the floor unconscious. Normally I was opposed to hitting the over-65s, but when they had tied me up and possibly intended to kill me, I was willing to make an exception. I finished untying my right arm, rubbed my sore head and tied up Wendy before she could come to. I found the shop phone and called Ranger's cell, waited about fifteen minutes and then called the Trenton PD. I wanted My Guys to get here first. If anyone questioned me on it, I'd just say the head butt made me concussed and I thought I _had_ called the TPD.

My Guys screamed to a stop outside in the Cayenne and jumped out still wearing their fatigues. I opened the shop front door and Ranger seized me in a hug as Bobby tried to check my vitals and Tank and Lester looked around to make sure the area was secure.

Once they had calmed down I explained to them how Wendy had been my stalker. They were silent throughout, except for some sighs of annoyance when I mentioned sneaking out. They didn't tell me off though; I think they'd known I would go off on my own sooner or later. When they were sure I was okay, their mood lightened.

"I told you it was a woman," Tank muttered.

"Yeh, well with Joe's testosterone problem... He couldn't satisfy our woman, could he? So, I didn't think that ruled him out," Bobby retorted.

"Look, what were the odds that that cop was just wearing the wrong jacket? This is Beautiful, we're talking about!"

"So it was the donut lady?" Ranger asked me, his lips twitching up slightly, the equivalent of a full on Ranger-smile. I looked into his face and my ESP switched on. I knew _exactly_ what he was going to say.

"Don't say it!" I said with an answering mega-watt grin.

"Told you those things could kill you, Babe."

I groaned in response but I was happier than I'd ever been. I was safe, I was loved and I couldn't wait to get this sorted out so I could go home with My Guys.

**A/N: Just the epilogue to go! I know you guys will want to know how it ends up. Did you guess it was Wendy? Or did I succeed in throwing you off the scent?**

**Please review! I want to hit 500 and I'm soooo close I can almost taste it. **

**XX.**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Everything that has a beginning, has an end.**

**2 years and 6 months later...**

Wendy's trial was a real eye-opener. The prosecution were able to say with disturbing accuracy how the state of my bank balance had affected the Tasty Pastry's profit margins. In fact, they think I almost single-handedly put her youngest child through college. The combination of the economic downturn and my (publicly unexplained) decision to stop buying donuts was thought to have tipped her over the edge and she received a hefty sentence.

She didn't stay long in prison though. During her first four weeks she offered another inmate known as 'Big Bertha' a lifetime supply of coffee cakes if she helped her to break out. With Wendy and Bertha still at large, we told curious Berg residents that it was vital that I continued to live with Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester for my own safety. Knowing my history with stalkers, no one questioned our reasoning, not even my mother. With Joe out of my life, she was finally willing to consider Ranger as an alternative to her daughter remaining unmarried forever. Of course she had no idea that I was never going to get married...

Our relationship was still working and when we couldn't find enough time to ourselves, we'd go away together. Shortly after Wendy escaped she began to send RangeMan taunting photos that showed her posing in front of various locations: the Hollywood sign, the Statue of Liberty, the Big Sur coastline, Waikiki Beach... We took it upon ourselves to try to locate her, both for the reward money being offered for her capture and to find her before she found me. Finally when she sent one of the Eiffel Tower, Manny ran it through one of the RangeMan programs and discovered that all of the photos had been photo shopped using stock location images and media images from the trial. I mean who'd known that Bobby, I mean Wendy, had such amazing computer skills?

When we couldn't use the excuse that we were looking for Wendy, we decided to use our skills to find possible locations for RangeMan's expansion. We didn't technically _want_ any new offices, but maybe that would change if we found the right city? Maybe Boise needed a RangeMan? Who were we to say unless we went to see for ourselves? As CEO Ranger needed to go so he could talk to the local PD about the security situation, Lester was in charge of tech and IT so he needed to look at regional suppliers, as Office Manager, Tank would be scouting for possible locations, and Bobby was there to check out the local ER departments and see how they rated. And I had to go along to see what my 'spidey-sense' said about the city, and whether people would talk to us. I loved our trips away. Of course all this recon took about thirty minutes, less if we started looking at crime stats while we were on the plane. But it was all worth it since when we were in strange cities on these 'business trips' I could go out to dinner with Tank, or lie on the beach with Lester, or check into our suite and be called "Mrs Brown". I was able to spend one on one time with all of My Guys in public since no one knew who we were and that gave us a wonderful sense of freedom. While we were in Trenton we needed to be careful about how we acted around one another. I think a few people suspected that there was something between me and My Guys, but since I was publicly 'with' Ranger, they assumed that telling him I was cheating on him might result in him shooting the messenger and no one was willing to risk that.

Our home life was easier than I thought it would be. I caved and we hired a cleaner on Jill's recommendation. She came in three days a week when we weren't here and took care of the kitchen, bathrooms and floors. Lynne wasn't from the Burg or even Trenton, and according to Jill she probably found our sex life to be positively boring so I didn't have to worry about her talking to anyone. The pool and grounds were taken care of and at least four nights a week, an Ella casserole somehow made its way into our home with whoever had finished closest to dinnertime. Tank rostered us so that we had at least one day off together each week, which we would spend in the pool or the playroom or even just watching TV together. Our 'us' time together was always the highlight of my week.

The only time I didn't enjoy was when they went on missions. I would spend those days and weeks terrified that something would happen to them. Right from the start though, they'd anticipated my fear. They knew that I would never ask them to stay behind with me since I knew how much their work meant to them, but they told their handler that one of them needed to stay in Trenton at all times. Officially it was so they could run RangeMan, but in our house Lester jokingly called it "Saving Stephanie's Privates". He always tried to cheer me up with laughter and jokes when something serious like this happened. While the others were away, the one who stayed with me would move into my room and we'd spend the time making love or comforting each other, just waiting for the others to return. I was glad that one of them stayed, I didn't think I was strong enough to worry about all of them on my own.

I was still working for Vinnie and RangeMan and I still rolled in garbage and found more than my fair share of bodies, but with training I was getting better at my job and I'd been the proud owner of the same five year old black RAV 4 for over a year now. I'd seen it at the dealership and it was so much like a mini RangeMan car that I had to get it.

I shifted a little on my sun lounger as a bead of sweat ran down my chest. Trenton was suffering through a major heatwave and the five of us were poolside. During the first summer at our house, every bikini I bought somehow ended up torn or shredded, so I now joined the others in skinny dipping when we were at home and left the suits for our 'business trips'.

In an effort to cool off, I dived in as deep and far as I could. Just as I emerged, Tank surfaced in front of me and Ranger behind. Like two sharks with predatory gleams they came closer until they were both pressed against me.

"What do you think, Rangeman?" Tank asked, speaking over my shoulder.

"I think our Babe's going to have to be _very _quiet. Out in the open like this..."

"That's a shame. I love her breathy moans..." Tank began to kiss along one side of my neck, while Ranger took the other. They knew how to play my body like a fine tuned instrument and draw out any noise they wanted.

"Her little gasps when she wants more..." Ranger ghosted his hands along my torso, kneading and fondling but not going anywhere I needed him.

"Those mewls when she's oh so close..." As Tank inserted one and then two fingers into me and massaged my g-spot, I glanced over at Lester and Bobby. They were both rapidly growing hard and Lester sank to his knees first, knowing Bobby would reciprocate and he could soon return to watching us.

I _was_ so close. I could feel their chiselled chests and rock-hard cocks as Ranger pulled on my nipples and Tank picked up his pace. I needed more. I wanted them, all of them, for hours.

"And that cry she makes when she finally cums," added Ranger as I tried to muffle my noise against Tank's shoulder.

When I'd recovered, I extracted myself, hopped out and grabbed a towel. My Guys looked beyond disappointed until I motioned upstairs.

"I don't want to be quiet. And I don't feel like practicing my synchronised swimming."

I dropped the towel and ran up the stairs with My Guys in hot pursuit, knowing and hoping they'd catch me.

We satisfied each other for hours as we'd done on countless days and nights before, but it still never felt old. Later that night as I was lying in bed with my hair splayed across Lester's chest as Ranger massaged my feet, I had an idea.

"Hey Guys?"

I was met with four quasi-mmm's? and grunts.

"What about RangeMan Chicago?"

**The End!**

**A/N: Phew. Well for a story that was meant to be 4 chapters long and only contain innuendo, this sure morphed into something else. 20 chapters and about 58,000 words later... I remember when I thought about my outline that I didn't want it to have any smut as it would be too hard to write and I didn't think anyone would like what I came up with! Thank goodness I got bored with having Steph running here and there throughout the cabin.**

**Thank you for reading my story. Reviews and visitor numbers are really the only indication you get that someone likes what you've created, and I'm addicted to both. It means a lot that some of you have been with me this whole crazy ride. **

**If you want to make my day, please leave me a review with your favourite line from the story. Something you enjoyed, or something that made you laugh. I find humour harder to write but very rewarding when you can make it work.  
><strong>

**I'm going away for a few weeks, but I should be back around the end of the year. Put me on author alert if you like, since I can't guarantee that I won't revisit these guys for a stand-alone chapter or a new stalker or even make a new story from scratch. This has been rather fun and a great outlet. **

**Take Care,**

**Kate, xo.**


End file.
